KID!
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: Saat terbangun Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya telanjang dan bokong yang sakit. Belum lagi bercak merah disekujur tubuhnya. Lalu...Kenapa dia berada dikamar Kibum yang seorang bocah SMP? –dalam keadaan yang sama - - [KIBUM X KYUHYUN]YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**[Project]**

Summary : Saat terbangun Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya telanjang dan bokong yang sakit. Belum lagi bercak merah disekujur tubuhnya. Lalu...Kenapa dia berada dikamar Kibum yang seorang bocah SMP? –dalam keadaan yang sama -_-

Disclaimer : Yang Maha Esa

Pairing : KiHyun (Kibum X Kyuhyun)

**KID!**

LullabyDick

Presents

.

.

Pagi yang tenang dikediaman Kim. Tentu saja begitu tenang dan damai, semalam suntuk lima orang namja menggelar pesta kelulusan mereka dari SMA. Mereka terkenal sebagai KyuLine disekolah dulu –yah dulu, sekarang mereka tidak perlu cemas bangun pagi dan mengerjakan tugas lagi.

Kyuhyun, Changmin, Jonghyun, Minho, dan Suho. Bermabuk ria dirumah Changmin yang notabenenya jarang ada orangtua dan pengasuh. Meski rumah Changmin bukan rumah mewah yang ada difilm-film, hanya rumah sederhana layak huni dari kerja keras appa Changmin sebagai seorang sutrada film. Tentu kalian harus tahu ibu Changmin, beliau telah wafat saat melahirkan anak kedua atau adik Changmin satu-satunya. Kim Kibum.

"Changmin-ah, aku pulang diluan." Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun, serta Suho menatap bingung Kyuhyun yang panik sendiri. Bangun pagi –ah bukan pagi, siang ini setelah bangun Kyuhyun sudah berpakaian rapi –maksudnya pakaian yang semalam juga tapi lebih tertutup (tanpa mandi).

"Wae?" masih berpenampilan acak-acak akibat mabuk berat semalam, Changmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang memakai sepatu didepan pintu. Sementara Jonghyun, Minho, dan Suho tidak terlalu perduli. Perut mereka berputar bagai mesin pencuci saat ini. Bergantian ke kamar mandi untuk muntah.

"Aku ingat ada janji dengan appa untuk makan siang bersama sambil merayakan kelulusanku, jadi maaf aku pergi diluan." Changmin bisa melihat mobil limousin yang selalu mengantar-jemput Kyuhyun (terkadang KyuLine juga) terparkir manis didepan.

"Baiklah. Besok kita bertemu lagi, okay."

"Eum! Bye, Changmin." Sedikit berjalan terhuyung-huyung, Kyuhyun memasuki mobil milik keluarganya.

Changmin menutup pintu, begitu berbalik, "OMO!" pekiknya. Kibum adiknya tiba-tiba saja berdiri dibelakangnya. "Lain kali berjalanlah pakai suara." Kata Changmin asal.

Kibum mendengus sebentar. Rumah mereka sudah bau alkohol dan Kibum sangat tidak menyukainya apalagi keberadaan teman-teman hyungnya yang mirip ikan koi tenggelam. Belum lagi karena kehebohan pesta bodoh mereka sepanjang malam –Kibum beranggap begitu karena tidak ada wanitanya. Sehingga dia tidak bisa tidur.

Sedikit melakukan peregangan dengan mengangkat tinggi kedua tangannya. Kibum membuka pintu rumahnya dan mengambil sepeda kebanggaan yang selalu ia gunakan pergi ke sekolah. Kibum tidak pergi ke sekolah, ini hari Minggu, dia hanya akan pergi ke rumah Sehun –tetangga dua blok dari rumahnya.

"Woi! Kau pergi kemana?" teriak Changmin pake toa.

Kibum berjengit sebentar, 'hyung sialan' –batinnya. "Ke rumah Sehun!"

"Tidak ada makanan disini, bisakah kau membelikannya dulu di Supermarket?"

Tentu saja mereka belum ada yang sarapan –termasuk Kibum. "BELI SAJA SENDIRI!" setelahnya Kibum memacu sepedanya kencang meninggalkan Changmin yang merutuki adik kecilnya yang masih duduk dibangku 2 SMP itu atau tahun ini naik ke kelas 3.

**Always KiHyun**

Tuan Cho asyik memberi makan ikan peliharaannya di Minggu siang dihalaman belakang mansion mewah mereka. Melupakan sejenak urusan kantor. Seharusnya ia dan istri merayakan kelulusan anak semata wayangnya, namun Kyuhyun malah memilih dengan teman-temannya.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun sudah pulang, tuan." Butler kepercayaan tuan Cho membungkuk dalam padanya.

"Pulang? Bukankah Kyuhyun bilang dia pulangnya malam?" herannya.

"Siang tadi tuan Kyuhyun meminta untuk dijemput dari rumah Changmin." Tuan Cho dan seluruh penjuru rumah ini juga tahu apa itu KyuLine. Dan ia senang Kyuhyun punya banyak teman dekat. Jadi ayah Kyuhyun tidak mempersalahkan pergaulan Kyuhyun asalkan temannya bisa dipercaya semua.

"Dimana Kyuhyun sekarang?"

"Begitu pulang tuan muda langsung masuk ke kamarnya." Alis tuan Cho semakin bertaut bingung. Mengapa perilaku Kyuhyun bagai anak gadis yang baru diperkosa? Pergi malam, pulang siang, tanpa menyapa orangtua dan langsung masuk ke kamar.

**Always KiHyun **

"AKU BISA GILA!" teriak Kyuhyun. Untung saja kamarnya dimodifikasi kedap suara. Teriak bagai tarzan pun tidak masalah.

Tempat tidur Kyuhyun berantakan hasil perbuatannya. Penampilan Kyuhyun juga masuk ke daftar berantakan.

Kyuhyun mematut diri dikaca untuk sekian kalinya. Tubuh atasnya yang polos terdapat bercak-bercak merah disana. Apalagi dilehernya yang berjibun. Kyuhyun menutup mata. Mencoba mengingat kejadian malam saat mereka mabuk-mabuk.

Bernyanyi bagai orang gila.

Bertanding minum terbanyak.

Lalu gelap.

"ARGGHHHH!" Kyuhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya. Dia sama sekali buta tentang kelanjutannya. Lalu kenapa saat bangun tadi ia berada dikamar adik Changmin –kamar Kibum? Tanpa pakaian dan Kibum juga tanpa pakaian!

Bokongnya yang sakit, dan ada bercak merah disekujur tubuh. Dari situ saja Kyuhyun bisa menyimpulkan kegiatan apa yang ia lakukan bersama Kibum –bocah yang selalu Kyuhyun anggap terlalu datar.

"AKU PASTI SUDAH GILA!"

Kyuhyun diluan bangun daripada Kibum yang masih tidur pulas disampingnya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun berteriak seperti anak perawan begitu mendapati kondisinya namun, hell! Dia masih berpikiran jernih. Bila dia teriak dan Kibum terbangun, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Memukuli Kibum dan meminta pertanggung jawaban? Kepada anak SMP? Yang bahkan lebih pendek darinya!

Maka secara perlahan Kyuhyun memunguti dan memakai sendiri pakaiannya lantas keluar mengendap-endap dari kamar Kibum. Beruntung semua teman Kyuhyun belum bangun.

"Bocah itu pasti tahu! Kan dia yang memperkosaku!" tangan Kyuhyun terkepal kuat. Detik kemudian barulah ia sadar, "Berarti aku yang jadi uke?-_-"

**Jika FF ini layak lanjut, tolong review ya...**

**D(ick) akan terus melihat review-an readers ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

[CHAP 2]

Note : Terima kasih banyak buat yang ngereview. D(ick) gak menyangka banyak yang respon. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Dan sebenarnya tangan d(ick) udah gatel pengen ngetik namun apa daya ? Sekolah d(ick) ampe malam dan berlangsung tiap hari kecuali Minggu. Katanya sih FOKUS UN. Jadi kemungkinan besar kalau FF ini bisa d(ick) buat tamat dalam waktu dekat. Ini akan menjadi FF terakhir sebelum hiatus.

D(ick) aja sampai ngetik lewat ponsel ?

Jadi maaf bila singkat. Maaf sekali.

Dan d(ick) janji dua hari lagi update.

Thanks For Review. Maaf d(ick) gak bisa sebutin semua ?

Indah byunjungkim : Yakin diperkosa?

Donatan144 : Yah, ini ide yang ke selip diantara aktivitas padat sekolah-,-

Raein13 : Yup! Aku lagi mood nulis. Tapi FF yang ini J

Iloyalty1 : Gimana gak heboh. Kyu itu masih perawan :3

Mami Fate Kamikaze : Kibum sadar gak ya? XD

DahsyatNyaff : Ok. Lanjut!

Kyuhyunkim73 : Ya, ya benar. Aku juga pengen tuh sequel Love At First Sigh. Palli publish J

Amalia1993 : Ok. Lanjut!

AquariisBlue : Ok. Lanjut!

Jihyunelf : Tunggu Kibum lulus dulu ah baru kawin, eh, gak juga deng :3

Rheinakyuhae : Kalo update cepat. Aku tunggu waktu luang dulu, yang benar-benar luang! Soalnya disekolah ampe malam sekarang.

Nurulcruwiet : Senang dengar semakin banyak yang suka KiHyun :D

Always KiHyun

Berbagai macam bentuk dan jenis telah dibeli Kyuhyun tadi sore secara diam-diam diapotek terdekat. Dari yang paling murah sampai termahal. Kyuhyun menatap satu persatu alat pendeteksi kehamilan yang ia serakkan diatas tempat tidur.

Bimbang plus takut.

Ayolah, bila saja Kyuhyun laki-laki 'normal' yang tidak punya rahim. Ia akan segera melupakan kejadian itu dan tidak sepanik ini. Namun fakta berkata lain. Kyuhyun sudah tahu soal keistimewaannya sebagai namja yang mempunyai rahim layaknya wanita. Tentu saja hanya ia dan keluarga terdekat yang mengetahui hal itu.

"Bisa jadi karena Kibum masih SMP aku tidak akan hamil kan? ARGGHHH! Aku benar-benar bisa gila." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjambaki rambutnya frustasi. Menyingkirkan semua alat-alat 'terkutuk' –menurutnya itu, dan menyimpan pada tempat yang pasti tidak bisa ditemukan orang dirumahnya. Untuk saat ini Kyuhyun belum berniat memeriksanya. Dia perlu kepastian dari bocah bernama Kibum itu. Sekaligus menetralisir khayalan 'masa depan' yang horor baginya.

Always KiHyun

Seperti perjanjian, besoknya KyuLine berkumpul lagi. Kali ini dikafe punya keluarga Minho. Mereka membahas masa depan untuk pertemuan ini-,-.

"Appa menyuruhku kuliah dulu di Inggris baru setelahnya bekerja diperusahaan appa." Mulai Suho si anak holang kaya.

"Kalau aku libur setahun dulu baru kuliah. Pengen menikmati hidup dulu terbebas dari segala pelajaran." Sahut Minho happy-happy aja.

"Aku kuliah seni musik. Lalu mencari audisi penyanyi." seru Jonghyun yang memang sudah mempersiapkan untuk masa depannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kuliah mungkin juga ikut appa kerja diperfilman. Aku dan appa belum membahas hal itu." Kali ini Changmin.

Changmin menyenggol Kyuhyun yang hanya bengong dari awal pertemuan. "Hey, Kyu. Apa rencanamu? Menjadi eomma yang baik?" goda Changmin.

Meski candaan tapi pipi Kyuhyun memerah mendengarnya. "Tentu saja tidak tiang! Aku belum membahasnya dengan appa."

"Kenapa kau merona? Hahahahaha. Kau memang lebih cocok menjadi yeoja Kyu." Jonghyun ikut andil dalam menggoda Kyuhyun. Diantara mereka, Kyuhyun lebih manis dan sangat pantas menjadi posisi uke. (d(ick) masih ship Suho!seme)

"Grrr- diam kalian!" aura iblis Kyuhyun menguar. Menghentikan tawa keempat orang itu karena takut Kyuhyun berbuat jahil dengan mengandalkan barang-barang aneh yang entah ia beli darimana.

"Tidak melanjutkan posisi appa mu?" Suho bertanya.

"Memikirkannya membuat ku pusing. Jadi, biarlah seminggu ini aku refreshing."

Yang lain manggut-manggut mengerti. Yah, sejak kapan seorang Kyuhyun memikirkan masa depan? -,-

Bel kafe Minho berbunyi menandakan ada pengunjung. Awalnya mereka tidak perduli namun ternyata itu Kibum dengan Sehun. Kedua bocah SMP itu mendatangi meja KyuLine.

"Oi, hyung!" tegur Kibum langsung pada Changmin. Tidak ada niatan menyapa teman Changmin yang lain. "Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan kunci rumah?" lanjut Kibum.

Berbeda dari sikap cuek Kibum, Sehun membungkuk pada KyuLine yang sudah dikenalnya itu –karena ia sering ke rumah Kibum begitupun anggota KyuLine. "Annyeong hyungdeul."

"Annyeong." Balas teman Changmin kecuali satu orang yang sudah membuang muka sejak kedatangan Kibum –Kyuhyun.

"Ah iya, mian Hyung lupa. Kau tahu darimana hyung disini?" Changmin mengambil kunci dari saku celananya dan menyerahkan pada Kibum.

Kibum memutar bola mata, "Tadi pagi hyung berteriak gaje karena siang ini akan pergi ke kafe Minho hyung."

Changmin menyengir, "Ya sudah, pulanglah. Tapi tidak ada makanan dirumah. Kau pesan sesuatu saja dikafe Minho."

"Tidak. Sehun menawarkan makan dirumahnya siang ini."

Tiba-tiba otak jahil Changmin nyambung mendengar nama 'Sehun' si pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang sering ia jodohkan dengan Kibum. Mengingat Sehun sama seperti mereka, jarang ada orangtua dirumah. "Hanya berdua?" nada Changmin berubah menjadi lebih menggoda. Sehun yang tahu maksud Changmin sudah merona diluan.

"Tch. Kami masih SMP hyung, tidak mungkin berbuat seperti yang dibayangkan otak kotormu itu." Celetuk Kibum.

"UHUUKKKK." Baru saja Kyuhyun meminum jusnya harus terpaksa keluar lagi sesaat mendengar penuturan Kibum. Tepat mengenai wajah Changmin didepannya.

"Yakkk! Kau kenapa Cho!" kesal Changmin sembari membersihkan semprotan jus itu.

Detak jantung Kyuhyun berpacu cepat, hatinya memanas. Apa yang dibilang Kibum, TIDAK MUNGKIN?! Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras.

Mati-matian dia menahan kesal terhadap bocah yang 'memperkosanya' itu.

"Makanya kalau minum pelan-pelan hyung." Mengambil serbet yang tersedia dimeja, Kibum membersihkan area disekitar bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Langsung menatap mata Kyuhyun yang membulat sempurna melihatnya. (Suer! D(ick) girang sendiri membacanya balik)

Lidah Kyuhyun kelu. Wajah stoic Kibum yang begitu dekat dengannya saat ini berhasil membuat jantung Kyuhyun serasa lepas dari tempatnya. Dan Kyuhyun bersumpah, dia bisa melihat kilatan seringai diwajah itu.

"Jja. Aku pergi hyung. Ayo Sehun." Kibum menggenggam tangan Sehun erat dan berjalan keluar kafe. Adegan itu bisa dilihat jelas oleh Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam.

"Kibum bertingkah manis sekali pada si King evil ini." Sindir Jonghyun.

"Kibum memang begitu, semakin besar dia semakin berperilaku dewasa. Aku saja sebagai hyung nya terkadang kalah pada sifat dewasanya itu."

Menghiraukan temannya, Kyuhyun sibuk mendumel dalam hati. Bahkan dia tidak sadar apa yang diumpatnya itu harus dipertanyakan. 'Seenaknya bocah datar itu selingkuh dariku yang jelas telah diperkosanya!'

Always Kihyun

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**[CHAP 3]**

**Maaf sekali. Dick gak menepati janji. Tugas disekolah bejibun. Dari pagi hingga malam. Untuk ke depannya, Dick gak janji lagi kapan update. **

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang Review! Dick gak bisa balas dikesempatan kali ini. Karena bentar lagi Dick mau les :(**

**Sampai chapter berapa FF ini. Heum, ini aja belum ke inti.**

**Selamat Menikmati!**

**ENJOY READING!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Always KiHyun**

**LullabyDick**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung pulang!"

"Aishhh...haruskah kau teriak tiang?" Kyuhyun menggosok-gosok telinganya dan berjalan melewati Changmin menuju ruang tv. "Siapa suruh kau ikut ke rumahku. Ini kan sudah malam, Kyu. Apa tidak cukup seharian kita bertemu? Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau tidak ingin berpisah dengan k..."

BUGH

Remot tv berhasil menabrak wajah bodoh Changmin XD. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk anteng disofa. Changmin mendengus, "Lalu kau mau apa ke rumahku?"

"Aku ingin..." ragu sejenak. "Aku hanya ingin ke rumahmu. Apa tidak bisa heh?!" ngotot Kyuhyun. Tangannya sudah terlipat diatas dada.

"Tch. Terserahmu sajalah. Aku ke kamar Kibum sebentar, mungkin bocah es itu belum makan."

"Yak! Yak! Tunggu!" merasa mendapat ide brilian, Kyuhyun bangkit dan menahan tangan Changmin. Menatap sahabatnya itu sungguh-sungguh dengan mata membulat sempurna –yang menggemaskan. "Biar aku. Biar aku yang memanggil Kibum. Ok. Ok." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Changmin dengan segera Kyuhyun sedikit berlari menaiki tangga.

Tidak melihat wajah memerah Changmin akibat ekspresinya itu. "Tch, anak itu."

**Always KiHyun**

Pertama, Kyuhyun menetralisir detak jantungnya dengan menarik dan membuang nafas secara berkala. Kedua, jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun sudah berada dikenop pintu. Ketiga, perlahan sekali kenop pintu itu diputar hingga. CKLEK. Terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka.

Keempat, Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepala terlebih dahulu ke dalam dan menemukan kamar Kibum yang kosong. "E? Dia tidak ada?" sayup-sayup terdengar suara gemerisik air. "Ah, mandi ya." Kyuhyun manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggunya saja." Kyuhyun menutup pintu lalu mengambil tempat duduk diatas tempat tidur milik Kibum. Menyusuri permukaan kasur itu dengan tangannya. Bayang-bayang kejadian sewaktu ia bangun dari sini dalam keadaan telanjang membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Dia tidak habis pikir. Kenapa dia mabuk sampai naik ke atas? Hah. Kyuhyun masih tidak mengingatnya.

"Hyung?" suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Ki-Kibum? Yak! Yak! Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?!" panik Kyuhyun semakin memerah. Oh, lihatlah penampilan Kibum yang hanya memakai handuk dari pinggang ke bawah –untung saja tidak telanjang. Yang membuat Kyuhyun takjub, bagaimana mungkin bocah SMP bisa terlihat otot-otot manly ditubuhnya? Uh, apa tubuh itu yang menggagahi ia semalam –batin Kyuhyun pervert.

"Aku baru selesai mandi. Hyung kenapa ada dikamarku?" Kibum mulai berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil beberapa pakaian.

Masih memalingkan wajah dari Kibum, Kyuhyun menjawab sedikit terbata, "Hy-hyung ah ani, Changmin menyuruh mu segera makan." Kibum memakai kaos hitam dan celana santai panjang. Kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

Merasa Kibum menempati tempat disebelahnya, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri melihat ke arah bocah itu. Kibum yang sedang mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil. Dan itu terlihat sangat...seksi.

"Apa ada yang salah hyung? Aku tadi sudah makan. Sehun yang memasakkannya." Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menepis rasa kagum sesaatnya tadi. Aura Iblisnya langsung menguar begitu mendengar nama 'Sehun'. –si bocah putih pucat yang Kyuhyun lihat punya wajah uke-uke. -,-

"Memasakkan? Kalian seperti sepasang suami-istri saja."

"Yah...banyak yang mengatakan hal sama. Aku rasa itu bagus juga." Kibum melirik Kyuhyun. Mengangkat sebelah bibirnya, tersenyum menyeringai.

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal, "Oh! Nikah saja sana!" –Kyuhyun benar-benar terbakar cemburu entah-apa-itu. Seringai Kibum semakin lebar, "Kami masih SMP hyung."

"Apa ada yang salah kalau masih SMP?"

"Tentu saja. Kami belum siap melakukan 'itu'."

Perempatan muncul didahi Kyuhyun. Dia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan memukul keras wajah sok polos Kibum. Kyuhyun sangat yakin bocah ini mengetahui tentang malam itu. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Terselip juga rasa cemas jika sebenarnya bukan Kibum yang memperkosa Kyuhyun dan hebatnya mungkin saja Kyuhyun yang menelanjangi bocah itu.

Kesimpulannya, Kyuhyun frustasi!

**_'_****_Berpikir dewasa. Dewasa. Dewasa.' _** Ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati berulang-ulang bagai mantra.

"Ok. Lupakan. Eum, Kibum. Apa kau ada dirumah sewaktu kami berpesta kelulusan semalam?"

"Ya."

"Apa kita ada bertemu?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau dikamar sepanjang kami pesta?"

"Ya."

Urat kesal Kyuhyun mencuat ke permukaan. Apa salahnya mengatakan hal lain selain 'Ya'?!

"Apa kita ada berinteraksi?"

"Ku rasa iya."

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Hey Kibum. Hey Kyuhyun hyung." Kibum menirukan percakapan mereka.

"ARGGHHH! Maksudku bukan itu, bocah! Interaksi lain, misal seperti... seperti..." –akal sehat Kyuhyun untuk tidak menjambaki Kibum semakin menghilang. Apa dia harus mengatakan SEX? S-E-X?

"Hah! Lupakan! Lalu, apa hyung ada ke kamarmu dalam keadaan mabuk?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Kibum tidak langsung menjawab. Kyuhyun sudah menggigit bibir karena gugup. Lama berselang sampai akhirnya Kibum menggerakkan mulut dan berkata...

.

.

.

.

"Tidak."

"E? Ti-tidak? Ja-jadi, apa kau masih ingat keadaanmu..."

"HEY! Kenapa kau memanggil Kibum lama sekali, Kyu! Kau sudah makan Bum? Biar hyung menyiapkan makan malam." Tiba-tiba saja Changmin sudah nongol didepan pintu.

"Aku belum makan." Sahut Kibum. Changmin mengangguk. Sementara Kyuhyun memandang Kibum horor.

"Hey, Kyu! Apa kau ada urusan dengan Kibum?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, segera dia menggeleng. "Aku akan pulang saja."

"Kenapa?" (ala iklan biskuat XD)

"Kau banyak tanya tiang!" setelahnya Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar Kibum. Pikirannya kacau dan Kyuhyun tidak punya harapan lagi tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya. Berharap saja dia tidak hamil sehingga kejadian itu tidak perlu dipermasalahkan.

Yah, itulah kesimpulan Kyuhyun untuk saat ini. Sebelum hasrat menguliti wajah sok polos Kibum kembali membara dihatinya.

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**Masih berlanjut kok...**

**Always KiHyun**

Siang ini tuan Cho menitip pesan kepada Kyuhyun agar datang ke kantor untuk membahas sesuatu. Kyuhyun tahu membahas apa itu. Tentu saja tidak jauh dari rencana setelah kelulusan.

Berpakaian rapi tapi tidak terkesan formal. Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kantor sang appa dan masuk setelah mendapat sahutan dari dalam. "Annyeong appa. Appa sudah makan?" sapa Kyuhyun sembari duduk disofa ruangan itu disusul tuan Cho yang bangkit dari tempat duduk kebesaran presdir nya.

"Nde. Kau sendiri sudah makan kan?"

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak nenek sihir itu pasti sudah mencekik ku." Lontar Kyuhyun hiperbola tentang eomma nya atau nyonya Cho. Membuat tuan Cho terkekeh kecil karenanya. Siapa yang tidak tahu sifat possesive Heechul sebagai nyonya rumah?

"Appa menyuruhmu datang untuk mempertanyakan langkah selanjutnya yang kau pilih lulus SMA ini. Appa memberimu dua pilihan. Setelah mendapat persetujuan eomma mu tentu saja." Kata Hankyung –si tuan Cho to the point.

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut, "Pilihan itu?"

"Yang pertama kau kuliah di London dan dilatih menjadi presdir pengganti appa. Ingat, itu memang kewajibanmu sebagai anak tunggal."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Tidak. Tidak. Itu bukan pilihan terbaik untuk menikmati hidup. Berkutat dengan segala dokumen-dokumen yang berisi tulisan semua, bukankah itu memuakkan?

Hankyung menyeringai tipis saat Kyuhyun langsung memasang wajah letih, lesu, dan derita 5L lainnya. Setelah ini Heechul harus berterima kasih padanya. "Yang kedua. Kau harus segera menikah dengan namja dan nantinya suami mu itu yang menjadi presdir."

"MWO?! Appa sudah gila? Aku ini namja..."

"Kyu. Berapa kali appa mengingatkan untuk tidak menyinggung soal hubungan gay? Buktinya appa dan eomma mu berjalan lancar hingga sekarang. Lagipula kau mempunyai rahim. Jadi soal keturunan tidak dipermasalahkan. Appa lihat tidak ada salahnya juga kan, kau bisa mengambil salah satu dari KyuLine. Changmin misalnya."

"Changmin?! Tch. Tidak ada satupun yang bagus dari KyuLine. Mereka hanya anak-anak labil." Sungut Kyuhyun tidak tahu diri.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mau dijodohkan oleh eomma mu. Eomma mu punya banyak calon."

"Aisshhhh! Ini pasti ide eomma. Appa dan eomma memang suka menyiksa anak."

"Ya sudah. Artinya kau memilih option pertama." Hankyung bangkit dari duduknya. Merapikan apa saja yang menurutnya berantakan dalam penampilannya. Menghitung detik demi detik saat Kyuhyun akan berteriak dan meminta waktu.

"APPA! Aku minta waktu 2 minggu untuk memikirkannya! Jebal!"

Seringai puas terukir indah dibibir Hankyung.

"1 minggu atau tidak sama sekali."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Mengepal tangan seakan-akan ingin memukul appa nya sendiri. "ISH! TERSERAH!"

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang Kyu. Dan appa titip salam pada eomma mu." kata Hankyung mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa tidak menitipkan ayat pengusir iblis saja."

**Always KiHyun**

"Yuhuuu... anak ku yang manis." Seru nyonya Cho dipagi buta. Membangunkan sleeping beauty kita dikamarnya. "Aishhh... bisa tidak eomma diam?"

PLAKKK

Jitakan sayang sukses diterima Kyuhyun. "A, mian Kyu. Eomma terlalu excited membangunkan koala sepertimu. Hohohohoho." Kyuhyun hanya bisa bersungut ria melihat iblis sudah nongol pagi-pagi dikamarnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun kelupaan baca doa sebelum tidur semalam.

"Cepat mandi. Eomma ingin kau ikut ke studio hari ini."

Masih bertopengkan wajah tidur, Kyuhyun mengangguk saja dan bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

**Always KiHyun**

Barulah Kyuhyun sadar dirinya telah dibodohi oleh eomma Iblis nya sendiri. Mendatangi studio milik eomma nya sama dengan masuk ke kandang para 'gay'. Tidak diketahui dunia luar bahwa diam-diam Heechul si nyonya Tan adalah pemilik majalah Gay di Seoul.

Heechul sibuk memperkenalkan para modelnya dengan Kyuhyun. Menggoda anaknya sendiri dan terkadang sengaja meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama mereka. Heechul benar-benar niat menjadikan Kyuhyun seorang gay. Impiannya dari dulu mempunyai cucu dari rahim Kyuhyun sendiri. Anggap saja Heechul itu Fujodan akut.

"Aku normal. Dan eomma tidak normal." Ketus Kyuhyun. Model tampan berlesung pipi yang banyak digilai para yeoja juga namja berstatus uke dan kebanggaan Heechul itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Heechul sudah banyak menceritakan tentang anak semata wayangnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu namja bernama Kyuhyun itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan seperti ini.

"Siwon-ssi. Jangan berharap banyak dariku, heh. Aku pernah punya kekasih yeoja." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendiamkan saja keluhan Kyuhyun. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun lebih menarik daripada lainnya. Kyuhyun mendelik, "Kau tidak boleh tertarik padaku! Jadi, jauhkan tatapan mesum mu itu Siwon-ssi."

"Nde. Kyuhyun-ssi." Nada suara Siwon mendayu. Mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dan berlalu darisana. "Ah, Kyuhyun-ssi." Siwon berbalik. "Bagaimana jika besok kita pergi? Kau bisa terlepas dari Heechul hyung. Karena aku yakin, Heechul hyung pasti menyuruhmu datang ke sini lagi."

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak. "Apa kau modus?" tatap Kyuhyun mengintimidasi.

"Entahlah."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, berbagai spekulasi sudah bersarang dikepalanya dan ia membenarkan soal sang eomma yang akan membawanya ke sini bertemu para gay, tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak boleh jatuh pada Siwon. "Eum, begini Siwon-ssi. Aku masih tidak percaya jika pergi berdua. Bagaimana kalau aku membawa seorang teman?" tawar Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun dia harus memanfaatkan Siwon melihat sang eomma yang begitu menyukai namja tampan itu.

"Sebagai awal ku rasa tidak masalah." Balas Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku akan menjemputmu dirumahmu besok pukul 10 pagi. Ku harap temanmu sudah disana."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

**Always KiHyun**

Heechul bersenandung ria begitu pulang dari studionya. Mendapat kabar terbaik yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. "Kyuhyun! Kau harus memakai baju yang eomma belikan itu besok! Aih, eomma memang tidak salah pilih. Siwon itu sudah tampan, sopan, baik, cocok sekali denganmu!"

Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibir seolah mengikuti perkataan eommanya –tanpa suara. Telinga nya sudah panas mendengar pujian Heechul kepada Siwon dari pertama ia memberi kabar akan pergi besok –tentu saja Kyuhyun belum mengatakan ia akan mengajak seorang teman. Biarkan saja malam ini atau mungkin sampai pagi sang eomma menjadi sosok malaikat sementara.

Menyiapkan menu makan malam spesial. Bergelayut manja pada suaminya –Tan Hankyung. Berceloteh riang soal pernikahan bahkan tentang bayi juga sudah dibahas. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menebak apa reaksi Heechul saat tahu Changmin datang besok.

Kyuhyun mengetikkan pesan singkat kepada temannya itu. Siapa lagi yang ia harapkan selain si tiang. Jonghyun, Minho, dan Suho sudah sibuk dengan 'rencana masa depan' mereka. Hanya Changmin yang masih dalam tahap pembahasan dengan appanya –begitulah yang Kyuhyun duga.

Hingga pesan masuk yang menyatakan Changmin akan senang hati datang. "Tck. Diajak makan saja selalu semangat." Gumam Kyuhyun. Ia memang tidak mengatakan alasan sebenarnya.

**Always KiHyun**

Bel mansion keluarga Cho berbunyi pada pukul 9 pagi. Sesuai waktu yang diberikan Kyuhyun pada Changmin, sialnya, Heechul tepat berada diruang tamu yang dekat dengan pintu utama. Kyuhyun yang berlari tergesa-gesa dari lantai atas hanya bisa menahan nafas saat-saat eommanya yang mungkin mengira itu Siwon seolah dengan gerakan slow motion membuka pintu.

"Nde. Siwon..." perkataan Heechul terhenti begitu melihat sosok yang sebenarnya datang. Bukan Siwon seperti yang ia duga, bukan pula Changmin seperti yang Kyuhyun duga.

"Kibum?" serempak Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang melihat sang tamu.

Kibum membungkuk hormat. "Annyeong haseyo ahjusshi."

**To Be Continued...**

**Make A Review Please?**

**Dick gak tau, tapi chapter 2 yang nge-review menurun. Mungkinkah readers kecewa karena ceritanya tidak bagus dan sangat singkat?**

**Mohon beri review, Dick akan sangat senang melihatnya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[CHAP 4]**

**Hueee... Dick terharu membaca beberapa reviewan readers. Dick juga gak tau kenapa jadi terobsesi sesaat pada review-an. Setelah berpikir, Dick rasa ada pengaruhnya sama belajar keras akhir-akhir ini. Dick mungkin butuh penyemangat. Yah... Dick memang sedikit stress. Dan membaca review-an kalian semua, Dick merasa diperhatikan saja. Aneh, tapi begitulah yang Dick rasakan.**

**Maaf juga atas cerita yang singkat. Dick akan fokus membuat cerita KID ini agar tidak mengecewakan lagi. Maafkan atas segala kekurangan pada FF ini ne. Dan kekurangan rasa humornya, ke bawa stress jadi mood humornya memudar.**

**Karena Dick cinta kalian. Dick akan membalas reviewan di Chap 4 ini !**

**Thank's For Review**

**SooJung-ie : Pe-review pertama chap ini! Chukkae! #tebarKyuhyun. Kyuhyun OP nya itu Sungmin. Eum, dulu dick Kyumin!Ship. Tapi sekarang, Kyuhyun udah turun derajat. Muehehehehehe. **

**Plum2anaro19 : review kamu yang paling dick sukai. Serasa kamu sangat excited membaca FF ini dan rela jari sampai keriting untuk mengetikkan segitu banyaknya. Gamsahamida #bow. Kenapa tidak suka Kyuhyun? Dia itu menggemaskan seperti bola loh #digamparSparkyu. Dick akan membuat kamu lebih menyukai my bias! Jjang! **

**Moebyansz : Makasih kata Semangatnya! Dick jadi semangat belajar :') Gak salah kok. Membahas 'itu'? Hehehehehehe.**

**Ichigosari9 : Bum-bum memanipulasi usia. Hahahahaha. Syukurlah tidak mengecewakan. Tapi mengesalkan pasti (karena pendek). Changmin dimana-mana XD**

**AquariisBlue : Siwon udah ketinggal jauh, Kibum kan...**

**Donatan144 : Ne, gomawo Tan #hehehehe. Dick gak pesimis, dick hanya, hanya ke bawa suasana sekarang dan sedikit sensitif. Dick sadar itu :') **

**Dewinyonyakang : Hamilnya pending dulu. Apa ini FF uke!kyu pertama mu? Lebih banyak lah menyukai Kyu apapun dia -_- XD**

**NaruSuke99 : Karena baca reviewan kamu, dick jadi kepikir manjangin saat mereka date bertiga di chap ini. Padahal sebelumnya, dick gak mau buat moment WonKyu. Tapi, here it go~**

**Tabifangirl : Dick baru sadar tentang status. Dulu dibuat complete krn masih project. Eh, kelupaan XD KiHyun emang mainstream. Dick berharap Kibum balik lalu ada moment KiHyun yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada -_-**

**Raein13 : Kibum itu serpihan es kutub selatan. Kyu itu boneka pikachu Dick #gaknyambung. **

**Ebby Kim : Hahahahaha, kocak. Eh, untung dikoreksi. Iya, itu emang typo. Dick baru sadar. Mian ne. Dick akan berusaha cepat update. Jjang!**

**(maaf gak ke balas semua, tapi Dick baca kok)**

**ENJOY READING!**

**Always KiHyun**

**LullabyDick**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"A-annyeong. Silahkan masuk." Meski bingung Heechul tetap mempersilahkan Kibum masuk terlebih dahulu. Heechul mengenal bocah SMP ini sebagai adik Changmin. Tanpa sadar Heechul berdecak kagum, dari terakhir dia melihat Kibum, bocah itu masih seperti anak SMP pada umumnya. Dan sekarang. Wajah tampan, tubuh proporsional, Heechul sempat tidak mengenali Kibum si bocah SMP.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini, Kibum?" tanya Heechul.

Kibum duduk sopan disofa, menampilkan senyum polos andalannya. "Kyuhyun hyung menyuruhku datang. Kyuhyun hyung ingin mengajak ku pergi hari ini."

"Pergi? Sejak kapan kalian menjadi dekat ya. Eh tapi, Kyuhyun akan pergi dengan Siwon satu jam lagi."

"Siwon? Nugu, ahjussi?" tanya Kibum masih bernada ramah.

Gejolak semangat Heechul kembali bangkit. Heechul memiliki kebanggaan tersendiri bila ditanya siapa itu Siwon. "Siwon itu model dimajalah ahjussi. Dia tampan, pintar, sopan, dan baik. Sangat cocok menjadi pasangan Kyuhyun! Semalam ahjussi memaksa mereka dekat dan hasilnya, Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun pergi hari ini. Bla... bla... bla... bla..."

Diatas Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. Memperhatikan wajah stoic Kibum yang kali ini sedikit bertekuk kesal. Kyuhyun asyik menatap wajah Kibum sampai akhirnya dari bawah sana, tiba-tiba saja Kibum menengadah tepat menatap Kyuhyun. Memberi senyum tipis yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa mengartikannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa bocah itu yang datang?" –dan barulah Kyuhyun menyadari setelah lama memandangi Kibum.

**Always KiHyun**

Pada awalnya Siwon berpikir Kibum itu anak SMA. Setelah mengetahui ternyata Kibum masih SMP, Siwon tersenyum geli karena ia anggap Kyuhyun terlalu memaksa. Siwon duga Kyuhyun akan membawa namja yang bisa ia jadikan saingan.

"Hey, Kibum-ah. Panggil hyung, Siwon hyung nde." Siwon bersikap layaknya orang dewasa kepada anak kecil. Kibum mengangguk pelan. Tidak memberi senyum atau bahkan sahutan. Mata Kibum tajam menatap Siwon seolah memberi sinyal peperangan. Sayang sekali, Siwon tidak menangkap maksud Kibum. Dia hanya menganggap Kibum anak kecil yang masih bau susu -_-

"Kita ke game center saja hyung." Putus Kyuhyun setelah menimang-nimang. Siwon mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyun akan masuk disebelah bangku pengemudi sebelum Kibum menarik tangannya sedikit kasar.

"Wae Bum?"

"Kita duduk dibelakang, Kyu." Tanpa menunggu balasan Kyuhyun, Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membuka pintu belakang, dan menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk diluan disusul dirinya. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun hanya menurut.

Sampai Kyuhyun terngiang akan panggilan Kibum tadi, "Kau memanggilku Kyu?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Ke..."

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir Kyuhyun hyung." Kibum memberi penekanan diakhir. Yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak bicara lagi.

Siwon yang melihat dari kaca spion lagi-lagi tersenyum geli. Siwon berpikir interaksi Kibum dan Kyuhyun sangat lucu, seperti dua kakak-adik yang menggemaskan.

**Always KiHyun**

Perjalanan menuju Game Center, Siwon sengaja berjalan disebelah Kyuhyun dan terkadang menunjuk barang-barang di etalase yang bisa Siwon ambil sebagai referensi kesukaan Kyuhyun. Sedikit banyaknya itu berhasil. Kyuhyun terlihat senang menceritakan salah satu benda yang Siwon tunjuk dari sekian barang mewah sebelumnya. Yaitu, kaset game.

Game ini, Game itu, Kyuhyun bahkan tahu game apa yang akan dirilis dan game apa yang sedang dalam tahap pembuatan. Siwon hanya bisa menyimpan tawa kerasnya. Sosok Kyuhyun dimata Siwon begitu polos dan menggemaskan.

Tampaknya Siwon dan Kyuhyun melupakan satu orang yang berjalan dibelakang mengikuti mereka.

Berjalan tanpa ekspresinya. Dan tanpa suara langkah kaki (benar kata Changmin).

Kibum menatap jengah punggung kedua orang didepannya. Berputar-putar disini padahal Game Center tujuan mereka ada didepan mata. "Si bodoh ini." Gumam Kibum.

"Waa... mereka serasi."

"Satu manis dan satu tampan. Ugh! Apa mereka sudah menikah ya?"

Ada yang paling menyebalkan dari semuanya menurut Kibum. Orang-orang disini tidak tahu caranya berbisik. Semua perkataan mereka sukses terdengar oleh nya dan pasti kedua orang didepannya juga mendengar tapi, seolah tuli. Siwon semakin gencar mendekatkan diri dengan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun, namja manis itu sibuk menjelaskan game kepada Siwon tanpa peka terhadap suasana.

Kibum melirik arlojinya. "Satu jam sepertinya sudah cukup." Ia berkata lirih.

Kibum menengadah. Sedikit berjalan cepat ke depan tepat diantara Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Memutus tautan tangan yang dibuat oleh Siwon baru beberapa menit lalu. "Hyuna!" Kibum berkata sedikit berteriak. Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah Kibum yang sudah melewati mereka.

"Hyuna nugu? Jangan bilang Hyuna si sexy. Andwae! Yak! Dimana Bum?!"

Ingatkan Siwon untuk menutup mulut saat ini setelah ditinggalkan kedua orang itu secepat kilat.

Tentu saja tidak ada Hyuna 4minute.

**Always KiHyun**

"Hey, bocah. Kau tidak ikut bermain?" Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyuhyun yang asyik bermain game pada Kibum yang berdiri sama seperti dirinya. Mereka menjadi terlihat seperti dua pria dewasa yang menunggu bocah bermain -_-

"Tidak."

"Berkatalah lebih banyak. Kau sangat irit bicara, bocah."

"Namaku Kibum, bukan bocah." Balas Kibum dingin tanpa melihat Siwon. Fokus pandangnya hanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau lucu bocah, ah maksudku Kibum." Siwon mencoba bercanda – bermaksud mencairkan suasana. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Kibum, membuat Siwon kesal juga seolah ia berbicara dengan patung. "Kau membolos hanya karena menemani Kyuhyun? Kau bisa ketinggalan pelajaran." Dan untuk itu Siwon tidak mau beramah tamah lagi pada bocah dingin yang ia cap menyebalkan. Ayolah, Siwon baru kali ini diacuhkan separah ini. Entah mengapa dia merasa Kibum sangat membenci dirinya. Padahal dia tidak berbuat jahat pada bocah itu, bahkan perkataan Siwon hanya dibalas 'Ya' dan 'Tidak'.

Reaksi yang diberikan Kibum agak mengejutkan. Kibum langsung melihat Siwon masih tanpa ekspresi tapi itu sebuah kemajuan menurut Siwon. "Menurutmu, apa bagus mengikuti kelas akselerasi?"

"Akselerasi? Tentu saja bagus. Kau bisa menyingkat masa belajarmu."

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang presdir muda yang masih berusia belasan?"

Siwon sedikit tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini, sebab nantinya ia juga punya tanggung jawab memimpin perusahaan appanya, sekalian tanggung jawab yang direncanakan Heechul padanya. Melihat ketegasan dimata Kibum, Siwon tahu dia tidak bisa memandang remeh bocah SMP itu.

"Aku belum menemukan presdir berusia belasan. Jika pun ada, itu tidak masalah selama ia memang mampu."

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Melirik sekilas Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk didunia sendiri. "Hanya orang sepertiku yang bisa menggantikan Tan Hankyung."

Kibum melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang senapan pada game itu. "Yak! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah! Aku sebentar lagi akan menang." Melawan sekeras apapun tenaga Kyuhyun tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Kibum. Mereka terus saja menjauh dari arena game itu.

Siwon yang tertinggal dibelakang memasang wajah terbodoh yang pernah ia buat. Dia tahu maksud bocah bernama Kibum itu. "Bocah itu hebat juga..." gumam Siwon antara percaya dan tidak.

**Always KiHyun**

Es krim di siang hari memang selalu menggiurkan. Bersekop-sekop es krim sudah Kyuhyun makan sejak dengan tidak elitnya ia ditarik oleh Kibum ke tempat ini. Sementara Kibum duduk tepat dihadapannya ditemani es lemon. Mereka belum memulai pembicaraan apapun, meski sebelum es krim itu datang lidah Kyuhyun sudah gatal untuk memaki dan menuntut jawaban pada Kibum –na'asnya tidak mendapat respon apapun.

"Aku akan memesan sekop lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Matanya ia sipitkan dan mengkulum bibirnya ke dalam.

Kibum tersenyum tipis tapi senyum itu langsung berubah tidak kalah dingin. "3 sekop. Itu bisa membuatmu kelebihan berat badan bila memakan satu sekop lagi." Tegasnya.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi. Meratapi gelas es krim yang tidak bersisa itu lagi. "Hah... sebenarnya kau ini mentraktirku pasti ada maksud, ya kan bocah?"

Kibum menyesap minumannya, menyembunyikan ukiran senyum lebar yang jarang ia tampilkan. "Aku sedang haus. Dan sekalian berbuat baik." Jawab Kibum kalem.

Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Menopang dagu pada kedua tangan nya yang saling bertautan. "Kau belum menjelaskan kenapa kau yang datang."

"Changmin hyung ada urusan, dia menyuruhku menggantikannya dan membawa makanan yang hyung janjikan seusai pertemuan kita ini."

Sudut siku-siku muncul didahi Kyuhyun, "Tch. Si tiang itu bahkan tidak rela melepas makanan." Cibir Kyuhyun. Kibum angkat bahu antara tidak perduli dan tidak mau tahu.

"Memangnya kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku tidak mengambil kelas reguler sejak kenaikan kelas, Kyu. Satu bulan lagi akan ada ujian kelulusan SMP untuk kelas akselerasi dan aku salah satu pesertanya." Kibum memberi jawaban sesuai pertanyaan tanpa basa dan basi. Itupun sudah membuat Kyuhyun takjub oleh jumlah kata terpanjang yang ia dengar dari bocah si irit bicara.

"Panggil aku hyung, Kibum." Ingat Kyuhyun merasa harga dirinya sebagai yang tertua kian merosot. Kibum mengangguk kecil, "Aku lupa hyung."

"Katanya kau pintar hingga masuk kelas akselerasi dan sekarang, apa ingatanmu itu sudah dipenuhi angka-angka yang memuakkan itu, heh."

Kibum hanya mengendikkan bahu. Kembali Kyuhyun mendengus kesal melihat respon minim Kibum.

"Kalau kau haus, kau bisa membelinya sendiri tanpa menyeretku. Lihat saja Siwon hyung jadi tertinggal. Bodohnya, namja tampan itu tidak mengikuti kita. Bagaimana bila eomma tahu? Ini semua karena mu bocah!" hardik Kyuhyun.

"Namja tampan? Kau mengatakan dia tampan?"

"Nenek bau tanah sekalipun juga bisa melihat. Jangan konyol!"

Kibum sedikit menggeram, "Apa besok kau..." Kyuhyun menatap tajam Kibum. "Maksudku hyung, bertemu dengannya?"

"Kemungkinan besar iya. Ada apa? Kau tertarik padanya?" mata Kyuhyun mulai memancarkan godaan. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi minim Kibum yang lain.

"Datanglah besok ke rumah, hyung."

"E? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Changmin hyung berpesan padaku untuk menyampaikan itu."

"Kenapa dia tidak bilang langsung saja?" ujar Kyuhyun malas.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang penting besok hyung harus datang."

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya dimeja. Menatap Kibum mengintimidasi. "Katakan pada hyung tiangmu. Aku tidak akan datang. Sejak kapan si tiang itu jadi orang sok penting."

"Tapi kau harus datang hyung." Keukeh Kibum.

"Kenapa kau yang keras kepala, bocah. Katakan alasannya dan aku datang." Seringai tipis terukir dibibir Kyuhyun, ia merasa menang melawan bocah dingin itu.

Kibum merogoh sakunya, melihat sebentar layar persegi itu hingga akhirnya mendekatkannya ke telinga. "Nde. Sehun."

Mata Kyuhyun langsung mendelik begitu mendengar nama keramat yang dia anggap sangat menyebalkan meski mereka jarang berkomunikasi sekalipun. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan, ugh! Lihat saja wajah Kibum yang tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun serasa ingin merobek topeng sok manis Kibum.

"Besok Changmin hyung sudah berangkat ke Busan. Ya sudah jika kau mau memasak dirumahku." Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kasir yang dekat tempat duduk mereka namun, telinga Kyuhyun bekerja bagus sampai membuat telinga itu memerah mendengar suara dan kata yang Kibum gunakan betul-betul pemborosan bagi si bocah datar. Lalu apa itu, memasak? Jangan bilang kedua bocah itu hanya berdua dirumah besok. Memikirkannya membuat urat kekesalan Kyuhyun memuncak.

"Kyuhyun hyung." Panggil Kibum.

"Hmmm..." sahut Kyuhyun malas.

"Kalau begitu hyung tidak usah datang. Besok Sehun menemaniku."

"Tunggu. Jadi Changmin menyuruhku datang untuk menemanimu?"

Kibum sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, terlihat licik dan menyeramkan bersamaan. "Mungkin saja."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa tertekan oleh tatapan Kibum yang entah mengapa begitu menuntut, seolah bocah datar itu mengisyaratkan bila ia tidak datang maka ia dan Sehun berbuat diluar batas –sebenarnya itu kesimpulan yang berputar-putar dikepala Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya besok hyung akan datang, si tiang itu mempunyai janji. Sebelum dia pergi hyung harus menagihnya."

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

**Always KiHyun**

**To Be Continued...**

**Jangan timpuk saya!**

**Pasti masih singkat dan singkat. Dan ceritanya serasa jalan ditempat, benar?**

**Minggu ini Dick lagi menjalani ujian disekolah. Ngetik harus curi-curi waktu. Dan anehnya Dick ini suka lupa, jadi harus baca FF ini lagi supaya nyambung.**

**Btw and the busway. Semangat buat ELF. Berita Sungmin hyung yang lagi hangat-hangatnya itu loh. Dick gak terlalu sakit hati (gak tau deh kalo itu Kyuhyun) yang pasti melihat banyak yang nangis ikut sedih juga.**

**Kalian boleh menangis tapi buat Dick, ambil sisi positifnya aja. Berarti Sungmin hyung bukan gay (apa ini?-_-) **

**Jjang! Gak banyak bacot lagi. **

**Make A Review, please?**

"Kyu? Kenapa tidak bilang akan datang?" Kyuhyun masuk saja ke rumah Changmin begitu dibuka oleh sahabatnya itu, menelisik penampilan Changmin yang terbilang rapi dipagi hari.

"Biar aku saja yang menemani Kibum disini." Alis Changmin saling bertaut. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan pergi?" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Bukannya semalam kau menyuruh Kibum mengatakannya padaku? Yah, anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati. Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan hari ini."

"Kibum?"

"Pagi hyung."

"WOAAA!" sedikit berjengit kaget, Changmin memukul pelan kepala Kibum yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. "Berjalanlah pakai suara!"

Baik Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak memperdulikan Changmin dan keduanya kompak saling tatapan. "Pagi juga Kyuhyun hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Nde. Pagi Kibum."

Bulu kuduk Changmin berdiri saat terjebak ditengah kedua orang yang masih saling tatapan itu. Seolah dirinya tidak dianggap dan disingkirkan perlahan oleh aura-aura dari Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Tapi, Changmin tersadar ia tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum pesawat menuju Busan lepas landas.

"Sebenarnya Kibum tidak perlu ditemani tapi karena kau sudah ada disini. Tolong bantuannya ya Kyu. Aku harus segera pergi. Dan Kibum. Minta tolong saja pada Sehun soal memasak. Jangan beli diluar, karena hyung sudah memenuhi kulkas dengan bahan makanan."

"Nde hyung."

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar nama 'Sehun' lagi-lagi muncul.

"Aku pergi." Pintu rumah ditutup Changmin. Meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang masih saling berhadapan.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang terasa canggung baginya.

"Sudah."

"Oh."

Dan hening.

**Always KiHyun**

Setiap dua detik sekali, Kyuhyun pasti melihat ke atas tepatnya pintu kamar Kibum. Dia dilanda kebosanan sekarang dan bocah itu hanya berkurung dikamarnya. Kyuhyun mendekati kata frustasi disini. Dia bisa saja menghabiskan waktu bermain game. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak bisa fokus. Semua dibenaknya hanya Kibum dan Kibum. Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu? Haruskah ia memasak?

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia tidak mungkin membakar rumah orang lain. Cukup perkataan pedas eommanya menghancurkan niatan Kyuhyun memasak.

CEKLEK

Buru-buru Kyuhyun berlari menuju sofa untuk menghindari dirinya yang bisa saja tertangkap basah menunggui dibawah tangga. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP nya dan berpura-pura bermain. Langkah kaki Kibum menuruni tangga tidak lepas dari perhatian Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Hyung..."

"Nde!" tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun langsung melempar asal PSP nya lantas menatap dengan mata berbinar ke arah Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa dia kelihatan seperti anak anjing yang berharap bermain dengan tuannya.

Kibum mengulum senyum untuk menahan tawanya. Otak jeniusnya harus berpikir ulang tentang usia Kyuhyun. Bahkan namja yang ia anggap sangat manis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebohongan.

"Mau bermain dokter-dokteran?" bocah SMP tetaplah bocah. Sifat usil Kibum tidak kalah dari punya Changmin. Salahkan appa mereka yang menurunkan sifat jelek itu pada anaknya.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut tanda ia sangat bingung. "Kau ingin menjadi dokter?"

Ruang kosong. Itulah yang Kibum perlukan sekarang untuk melepas bom tawanya.

"Tidak, tapi diujian akselerasi nanti ada praktek menjadi dokter."

"Ada yang begitu?" heran Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengangguk kecil. Kyuhyun tengah berpikir. Meski permainan aneh, tapi tidak ada salahnya juga mengulur waktu hingga makan siang. Lagipula dia sangat bosan sendiri. "Baiklah. Dimana kita melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja dikamar ku, hyung."

**Hayooo...**

**Siapa yang baca sampai sini? Hehehehehehe. (evil,mode,on)**

**Kira-kira main dokterannya gimana ya?**

**Jjang!**

**Make A Review, Please~**


	5. Chapter 5

**[CHAP 5]**

**[Long Time No See... Long, Long Time No See... (ala T.O.P)]**

**Maaf bagi seluruh Readers #bow. Maaf juga bagi readers yang nge-PM Dick, Dick gak bisa cepat updatenya. Karena Dick lagi masa hiatus. Bulan depan udah UTS **

**Ngetik ini aja Dick sempatin diwaktu yang minim banget. Tapi kalo baca FF di FFN Dick selalu nyempatin kapan aja (lirik Khoyul).**

**Ah, maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Dick udah berusaha buat panjang. Dan kalo ceritanya udah gak seru lagi, readers bisa memberontak di kotak review. Juga setelah pertimbangan cukup panjang dan melelahkan. FF ini tetap di rate T. Demi Kyuhyun yang katanya Evil, Dick belum ngerti dunia per-NC-an. Bagi readers yang udah pengalaman bisa membaginya sama Dick #smirk#**

**Thanks For Review **** (Maaf karena gak bisa balas dikesempatan ini)**

**|Raein13|Bryan Andrew Cho|Tabifangirl|donatan144|JeremmyKim|laxyovrds|rheinakyuhae|julie khoyul|joanbabykyu|gnagyu|cuttiekyu|sayangsemuamembersuju|Ebby Kim (like your review^^)|plum2anaro19 (Dick ngakak bacanya)|chanbaekyu|mifta cinya|ichigosari9|Jonah Kim|Ciput|thedolphinduck|Snowylia|RatriW|Kimmie197|evilpumpkin|KyuraCho|Retnoelf|babykyupa|ratna dewi|SuJuELF|Guest|deraelf|bee|Guest|MikiDobi95|AquariisBlue|kyuphoenix|afimoharomah22|chocosnow|Neng|WAIJYN|kimfida62|msR|KICHI HOSHI|kyuhyunkim73|indahesterlita|FiWonKyu0201|chacha|**

**YOSH! Masuk semua kan?**

**Dick baca reviewan kalian semua kok^^**

**Warning : Baca sampai akhir. Karena dibawah ada pertanyaan yang Dick siapin.**

**ENJOY READING!**

**Don't Like! Don't Read! Don't Bash!**

**KID!**

**LullabyDick**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"Aku dokternya!" seru Kyuhyun begitu mereka tiba dikamar Kibum yang langsung dijawab gelengan oleh Kibum.

"Tidak mungkin Kyu..."

"Hyung." Sela Kyuhyun cepat.

"Yah, hyung. Tidak bisa karena aku yang akan praktek. Bukan kau hyung." Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk kikuk. Dia bodoh juga meminta jadi dokter sementara sudah jelas praktek Kibum itu jadi dokter bukan pasien.

"Baiklah. Lalu, kau mau hyung bagaimana?" mendengar itu Kibum memasukkan kedua tangannya dikantung celana. Menelisik tubuh Kyuhyun dari bawah sampai atas.

"Buka baju."

Refleks Kyuhyun menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, "YAKK! KAU MEMANG BOCAH MESUM!" jerit Kyuhyun heboh. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Bisa-bisa harga diri seorang Kyuhyun jatuh begitu saja saat telanjang didepan seorang bocah yang kemungkinan besar memperkosanya. Tunggu, ada yang rancu disini. Mata Kyuhyun menyipit, apa Kibum ingin memperkosanya lagi?

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! MESUM DAN TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! OH, AKU BISA GILA!"

BRAKKK

Bersamaan pintu kamar Kibum ditutup keras dan hilangnya wujud Kyuhyun di kamar itu. Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik dari permintaan Kibum.

Bocah itu termangu ditempatnya berdiri. Menatap kosong ke arah pintu. "Dia kenapa?" tanya Kibum pada udara yang pasti tidak ada jawaban.

**KiHyun**

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..." tiga gelas penuh air mineral habis diminum Kyuhyun. Nafas namja manis itu naik-turun meredam emosi. Tangannya sibuk mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang semerah tomat. "Di-dia sudah gila. Berniat mmemperkosaku dengan cara terbuka seperti itu. Aishhh... apa tidak puas memperkosaku malam itu?" –ok. Ini monolog teraneh yang pernah keluar dari bibir angkuh seorang Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang pada dasarnya acuh dan mementingkan game diatas segala-galanya.

Suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga membuat Kyuhyun langsung waspada. Dia menatap horor ke arah jalan yang menghubungkan dapur –tempatnya saat ini dengan ruang tengah. "Oh, apa dia masih ingin memperkosaku?" lirih Kyuhyun absurd.

Hingga...

"Kibum!"

Suara berbeda terdengar menggema. "Oh, Sehun. Kau sudah datang." Disusul suara berat dari Kibum. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alis, "Sehun?"

Detik kemudian Kyuhyun buru-buru berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menemukan Sehun yang berpakaian biasa (jujur saja terlihat manis) tengah menghampiri Kibum yang baru turun dari tangga. Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar didepan Kibum. "Rasanya sepi saat tidak ada kau disekolah."

Kibum balas tersenyum tipis, mengusap kepala Sehun lembut, "Aku harus mencapai kelas akselerasi itu, Hunna." Sehun memanyunkan bibir pinkish nya.

"Yah... tetap saja aku merindukan mu. Tidak ada yang bisa diganggu lagi, hehehehe." Sehun menyengir lebar.

"Tch. Baru satu hari. Ini akan berlaku untuk selamanya."

"Yayayaya. Kau benar. Aku hanya belum terbiasa, kita kan sudah dari TK bersama. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa menandangi jenius sepertimu." Sindir Sehun asal. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke sofa. Merebahkan diri disana sesantai mungkin yang di ikuti oleh Kibum dan duduk tenang disebelahnya. Kibum melirik Sehun yang sedang menutup mata. Senyum kecil tertoreh diwajah Kibum melihat wajah damai itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Sehun membuka mata, wajahnya bisa dipastikan seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Tinjuan kecil diberikan Sehun dilengan Kibum. "Tidak cocok bila kau yang mengatakannya."

Keheningan melanda kedua remaja itu, Sehun yang asyik memejamkan mata dan Kibum yang tidak melepas tatapannya pada wajah Sehun.

"Ah, Kibum. Kau tahu kkamjong? Teman SMP kita, dia di kelas 3-C waktu itu. Aku dan dia sekelas. Si hitam yang sering teriak-teriak di kelas. Kau tahu, dia sangat mengganggu!" keluh Sehun. Matanya berkilat marah mengingat teman sekelas nya itu.

"Kkamjong?" otak Kibum mulai berputar mengingat-ingat.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu. Nama asli si hitam itu Kim Jongin. Pembuat onar juga sewaktu SMP. Sering masuk-keluar BP." Jelas Sehun.

Kibum mengangkat bahu, "Aku lupa." Menghasilkan helaan nafas Sehun yang tahu sekali watak Kibum tidak pernah mau tahu. "Sudah ku duga. Baiklah, bagaimana jika aku masak sekarang saja? Waktu makan siang sudah dekat." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pahanya lantas bangkit dari duduknya.

"Terserahmu. Gunakan saja bahan-bahan dilemari es."

Sehun mengangguk. Kemudian melangkah menuju dapur.

**KiHyun**

"OMO!" pekik Sehun. Jantungnya benar-benar terasa copot setelah mendapati sesosok 'iblis' disebelah lemari es. Sosok yang menatap dirinya tajam dengan sebotol air mineral dingin. "Kyu-hyun hyung? Ke-kenapa ada disini?"

Kyuhyun membuka lemari es dan memasukkan botol minumnya. "Masaklah yang enak. Dan ah, aku ingin kau memasak spaghetti itu. Memakai daging asap juga. Aku benar-benar lapar hari ini." Kyuhyun mengelus-elus perutnya. Tidak mengacuhkan Sehun yang merengut kesal ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Sehun tanpa sepatah kata lagi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gerutu Sehun tidak senang.

**KiHyun**

Di sofa, Kibum fokus pada bacaan setebal 5 cm ditangan. Kibum selalu menyiapkan buku apa saja dikantung atau untuk dibawa-bawanya kemana saja. Anggap saja suatu kebiasaan.

Kyuhyun sengaja menghentak-hentakkan kaki begitu memasuki ruang tempat Kibum duduk. Menekan remote tv kasar dan sengaja menaikkan volume tv setinggi mungkin.

"HAHAHHAAHAHAHA!" teriakan Kyuhyun menggema padahal ia sedang menonton drama cicak yang dipijak.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA. ES ITU LUCU SEKALI." –entah apa yang lucu dari tragedi pencairan es di Kutub Selatan yang semakin meningkat.

Keributan yang dibuat Kyuhyun tidak membuat Kibum bergeming. Remaja berwajah dingin itu masih saja fokus pada bacaannya, bahkan Kibum sudah melewati 20 halaman.

"Makanan sudah siap!" seru Sehun dari arah dapur.

Kibum menutup buku –sebelumnya menandai halaman terakhir yang ia baca lalu beranjak dari duduknya. "Ayo makan hyung." Tidak mau dengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Kibum berlalu begitu saja.

**KiHyun**

Mata Kyuhyun mengedip-ngedip tidak percaya dengan hidangan yang tersedia diatas meja. Semua komplit dan pesanan asalnya juga dibuat oleh Sehun. "Kau tidak ingin makan, hyung?" tegur Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah agak malas mengajak Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah ramah padanya, tapi dia masih punya etika pada yang tua. Kibum tersenyum tipis ke arah Sehun, dia sendiri tahu bagaimana senyum Sehun itu sarat akan kekesalan.

Pikiran Kyuhyun semakin menghimpitnya. Saat pemandangan yang benar-benar membuat amarahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Tatapan Kibum jauh berbeda saat melihat Sehun –terlihat sangat, nyaman.

"Diluanlah, hyung ke kamar mandi sebentar." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, meninggalkan dapur itu dalam pikiran berkecamuk. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Kyuhyun membasuh wajah. Menemukan raut kesedihan diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun bingung, sejak kapan wajahnya bisa menampilkan kesedihan? Dia tidak pernah sedih sejak 10 tahun lalu saat Seunghyun membuang PSP kesayangannya dari beranda kamarnya. Saat itu Kyuhyun akui dia benar-benar sedih, tidak menangis meraung-raung layaknya bocah ingusan. Kyuhyun memilih ke pojok dan menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya diantara lututnya.

"Bodoh sekali aku sedih hanya karena bocah itu menatap si bocah albino. Cho Kyuhyun." panggil Kyuhyun dengan raut serius pada pantulan dirinya sendiri. "Kau akan benar-benar gila bila menyukai, tidak, mencintai bocah SMP berwajah dingin yang irit bicara. Dia bocah. Dia bocah. Dan kau! Kau orang dewasa." Setelah meyakinkan diri sendiri, Kyuhyun balik melangkah menuju dapur sebelum ponselnya berdering menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nugu?" Kyuhyun segera menyahut setelah melihat nomor yang menelefon sudah dipastikan bukan milik Heechul. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah menyimpan nomor orang lain diponselnya. Tidak ada nama kontak tersimpan meskipun itu orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun hanya menghafal nomor itu dan sudah dipastikan hanya nomor orang terdekatnya (kalau ada yang nanya apa orang kayak gini ada, itulah Dick -_-)

Detik berikutnya setelah diseberang memperkenalkan dirinya, dengusan hebat dilakukan Kyuhyun. Ingatkan ia untuk tidak mengangkat nomor dengan 889 dibelakangnya. "Ne, hyung. Aku ada dirumah Kibum."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berasa lidahnya keterlaluan, segampang itu ia menyebutkan dimana ia sekarang. Kyuhyun harus terapi sekali-kali untuk menyegarkan kerja otaknya. Terapi menghitung kalkulus yang amat ia sukai.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu hyung. Hyung dari Kibum adalah sahabatku, dia memintaku untuk menjaga Kibum selama satu minggu sementara ia pergi ke Busan menemui appanya." Perkataan itu terlalu lancar keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dia sendiri takjub bisa mengatakan alasan konyol itu demi menghindar dari ajakan Siwon yang memintanya menemani namja berlesung pipi itu ke Tokyo selama 4 hari. Kyuhyun yakin itu rencana Heechul.

Terdengar helaan berat diseberang. Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban Siwon. Dia sendiri takut jika setelah ini Heechul lah yang menelefonnya. Lagipula Kyuhyun tahu eommanya tidak akan percaya begitu saja. Ditambah itu menemani seorang bocah, bukan gaya Kyuhyun sekali.

Namun apa yang Kyuhyun dengar selanjutnya, sedikit-banyaknya membuat Kyuhyun dilanda kebingungan besar. Siwon meminta alamat Kibum dan ia ingin bertemu Kyuhyun saat ini juga untuk membahas sesuatu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun mengatakan saja kepada Siwon.

Sambungan telefon terputus dari pihak Siwon. Kyuhyun sekali lagi mematut diri di kaca. "Dia tampan tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Apa aku masih menyukai Seunghyun hyung?" biasanya Kyuhyun akan meneteskan air mata begitu menyebut nama sakral baginya itu.

"Bocah itu membuatku aneh." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

**KiHyun**

Sehun meninggalkan sejenak cucian piringnya, dia dan Kibum sudah selesai makan –tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang belum kembali dari kamar mandinya. "Sebentar...!" teriak Sehun saat tamu itu memencet bel lagi. Sehun membuka apronnya dan sedikit memperbaiki penampilan. Persis seperti seorang istri yang kedatangan tamu.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Sehun ramah dibarengi dengan senyuman. Sang tamu itu adalah Siwon, dia balas tersenyum kepada Sehun seraya memuji kecantikan dari wajah didepannya itu dalam hati.

"Choi Siwon imnida. Apa Kyuhyun ada disini?"

"Kyuhyun hyung? Eum, ya. Dia ada disini." Jawab Sehun sedikit malas.

"Cepat juga hyung." Dari dalam Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati ambang pintu. Sehun yang melihatnya segera pamit undur diri.

"Kau tidak menyuruh tamu mu masuk, Kyu?" lontar Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku juga tamu disini. Jadi, jika hyung mau masuk. Masuk saja." Selepas mengatakan itu Kyuhyun berlalu masuk ke dalam di ikuti Siwon.

Kedua orang itu duduk berhadapan disofa ruang televisi.

"Sehun...! Tolong buatkan minum ya." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Sehun yang akan naik ke atas menjumpai Kibum, karena bocah dingin itu seusai makan langsung ke kamarnya, berhenti sejenak lalu menatap aneh ke arah Kyuhyun. Hey! Dia bukan pembantu disini. Dia juga tamu kan?

"Dengan berdiam diri minuman itu tidak akan terbuat sendiri, Hun." Tekan Kyuhyun acuh.

Sehun menggeram.

"Biar aku bantu." Siwon menawarkan diri. Ia lantas bangkit dari duduknya. Siwon tidak tahu menahu hubungan namja berparas cantik yang Kyuhyun panggil 'Hun'. Tapi, entah mengapa Siwon ingin menunjukkan sikap baiknya dihadapan namja bernama 'Hun' itu.

Sehun tersenyum simpul melihat tamu Kyuhyun bersikap baik padanya. Melupakan kekesalannya terhadap Kyuhyun, Sehun mengangguk lalu turun kembali dan melangkah menuju dapur.

Tanpa peka sama sekali, Kyuhyun malah tertawa kecil dan kembali berteriak. "Aku ingin soda dingin! Sebotol!"

Rasanya Kyuhyun sangat puas mengerjai Sehun.

Dari atas Kibum keluar dari kamarnya. Menuruni tangga dan mendapati Kyuhyun tersenyum bagai orang gila. "Sehun dimana?"

Kyuhyun menengadah, "Membuat minuman."

"Kalau hyung mau pulang, pulang saja. Setelah ini aku hanya akan tidur di kamar." Pesan Kibum sebelum kembali naik ke atas.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah, "Bocah itu betah sekali di kamar."

**KiHyun**

Kyuhyun menginterupsi Sehun lagi yang akan naik ke atas menjumpai Kibum setelah mengantarkan minuman bersama Siwon. "Kibum bilang dia tidur." Sehun tidak tahu dosa apa dia pada Kyuhyun. Seingatnya dia bahkan hanya bertegur sapa dengan Kyuhyun waktu dulu. Tidak. Sampai sekarang juga sama.

"Aku juga akan tidur." Akhirnya Sehun tidak mau menunggu waktu lagi langsung naik ke atas. Dia sendiri terlalu malas menanggapi Kyuhyun, biarkan ia berbohong. Karena sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mengambil pakaiannya yang tertinggal dikamar Kibum lalu pulang. Tapi, sepertinya dia akan melakukan apa yang dia karang. Masa bodoh –begitulah pikir Sehun.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah sempurna. Dia kalah telak kali ini. Tidak mungkin ia berteriak untuk melarang Sehun, apalagi disebelahnya ada Siwon yang tidak hentinya tersenyum bodoh. "Baiklah hyung. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" balik ke topik, Kyuhyun berusaha meredam kekesalannya. Menekan semua pikiran negatif yang melayang-layang dikepalanya. Melafalkan 'Kibum hanya bocah dan aku dewasa' berulang-ulang dihatinya.

"Kau berpacaran dengan hyung nya Kibum, benar?" Siwon berlaku sama –tidak menggunakan basa-basi lagi. Sekilas ia melihat potret diri Kyuhyun dan seorang namja berwajah lumayan tampan menurutnya di dinding rumah itu. Menurut Siwon, pasti ada hubungan khusus antara Kyuhyun dan namja itu sampai-sampai foto mereka berdua terpajang dirumah sang namja.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata, dia ingin segera tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pemikiran eommanya dan Siwon sangat mirip. Padahal memikirkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun merinding. Changmin itu monster makanan yang nyata dikehidupan indah Kyuhyun.

Bibir Kyuhyun sudah membentuk serangkaian kata yang akan ia lontarkan sebelum pikiran cerdiknya membawa cahaya terang baginya. Untuk sementara Kyuhyun menahan respon penolakan. Kemudian, dengan senyum simpul bermakna ganda. Kyuhyun memasang wajah lesu seolah baru saja tertangkap basah mencuri pakaian dalam iblis. "Mianhae hyung. Yah... kau benar. Aku berpacaran dengan Changmin."

"Ja..."

Kyuhyun segera menyela, "Tapi, aku tidak mau eomma tahu, hyung. Jebal. Jangan katakan pada eomma. Eomma sangat membenci Changmin. Maka dari itu, saat ini Changmin mati-matian belajar keras agar bisa menggantikan appa. Changmin sendiri yang akan mengatakan pada eomma hyung." Wajah Kyuhyun memelas. Mata bulat yang membesar itu benar-benar menggugah rasa prihatin Siwon meski rasa gemasnya lebih dominan.

"Baiklah. Hyung hanya ingin memastikan langsung padamu. Hyung memang menyukaimu, tapi sebelum rasa ini semakin dalam. Hyung akan melupakanmu sesegera mungkin, Kyu."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon dan menggenggamnya erat. Tidak ketinggalan akting wajah anak anjing hilang andalannya. "Gomawo hyung. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Aku janji. Aku berbuat baik padamu untuk ke depannya."

Siwon balas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. "Nde. Kyuhyun. Mulai saat ini kau adalah dongsaeng yang paling hyung sayangi."

Jauh dari adegan melankolis yang diciptakan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang bisa membuat ibu-ibu penggemar sinetron menangis terisak-isak. Dilantai atas berdiri dua namja berbeda tinggi tapi berekspresi sama fokus memperhatikan kedua insan yang menurut mereka, menjijikkan.

"Aku ingin muntah."

"Begitupun denganku."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kibum yang juga menoleh ke arahnya. Bawaan dari lahir atau begitulah wajah mereka ditakdirkan datar. Sehun mengangguk kecil pada Kibum yang balas anggukan kecil. "Serigala berwajah seribu." Ujar Sehun lirih.

"Seperti kau."

"Kau tahu saja, Bum."

**KiHyun**

Beberapa menit lalu Sehun pulang ke rumahnya setelah memasak untuk makan malam. Sehun tidak makan di rumah Kibum sebab ia mendapat telefon jika teman sekelas yang paling ia benci datang ke rumah untuk belajar. Sehun benar-benar lupa tentang janji yang ia buat sendiri. Padahal ia sedang mengerjai teman sekelas yang paling ia benci itu dengan mengatakan Kim seosangnim guru Matematika mereka meminta Jongin (temannya itu) mengerjakan 20 soal Program Linear karena tertidur dikelas selama pelajaran. Sebagai tambahannya, Sehun menawarkan diri membantu Jongin dengan maksud ingin mengerjai Jongin selama mereka belajar. Anggap saja pelampiasan rasa kesal Sehun pada murid berisik seperti Jongin.

Terburu-buru, Sehun sampai lupa berpamitan dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di kamar mandi kamar Changmin.

Seusai membersihkan badan, Kyuhyun memilih-milih pakaian Changmin di lemarinya. Malam ini sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menginap untuk mendukung alasannya menolak Siwon. Ponsel Kyuhyun sengaja ia matikan. Menghindari teriakan ababil eommanya. Kyuhyun ke rumah Kibum juga tanpa permisi, jadi, ia tidak mau menambah daftar kemarahan eommanya.

"Ya ampun! Si tiang itu kan kurus. Kenapa bajunya besar-besar?" Kyuhyun menghentak-hentak kaki bersamaan celana piyama berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan melorot. Lima pasang piyama sudah dipakai Kyuhyun dan semua hasilnya sama. Celana Changmin selain kepanjangan juga tidak ketat dipinggangnya sehingga berjalan sedikit saja akan jatuh ke bawah. Untuk atasan Kyuhyun masih bisa mengatasinya. Walaupun dia terlihat seperti bocah 5 tahun yang mencoba memakai kemeja appanya.

"Tidak masalah kan aku keluar tanpa celana? Bajunya juga sudah sampai lutut." Berputar sana berputar sini, Kyuhyun tiada hentinya mematut diri di kaca. Memeriksa apa bagian daerah privasinya tersembunyi dengan nyaman bila ia melakukan beberapa gerakan aneh.

"Apa menggoda?" Kyuhyun sengaja meliuk-liukkan bokong berisinya. Menautkan kedua tangan yang lengan piyamanya sampai menutupi buku-buku jarinya. Memanyunkan bibir kemerahannya dan membasahinya dengan lidah.

BLUSH

Kyuhyun merona sendiri melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. "A-apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku jadi mesum? Astaga!" Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Mengibas-ngibaskan tangan meredakan panas disekitar wajahnya.

"Dia bocah dan aku dewasa. Orang dewasa tidak pernah malu pada bocah. Karena orang dewasa lebih dewasa daripada bocah." Setelah mengatakan hal absurd itu, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamar.

**KiHyun**

Dari kamar Changmin ke dapur harus melewati ruang televisi terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun belum makan malam, saat diajak Kibum tadi badannya terlalu gerah untuk makan. Di ruang televisi Kyuhyun menemukan Kibum sedang fokus menonton. Kibum menonton film dokumenter tentang sejarah Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak memandangi Kibum. Bocah itu menggunakan kacamata berframe kotak. Wajahnya sangat serius. Bocah itu juga tidak melakukan pergerakan apa-apa saat menonton.

Harusnya itu membosankan namun lain yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Kaki nya bahkan terasa kaku untuk berjalan menjauh dari ruang televisi itu. Tidak sadar Kibum sudah menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"E?"

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kibum lagi.

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya, "Tidak apa. Hyung hanya tidak menyangka sampai tontonan pun kau memilih yang seperti ini. Baiklah, hyung ingin makan dulu."

"Eum." Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke tontonan yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat membosankan. Sementara Kyuhyun bergegas menuju dapur.

**KiHyun**

Kibum telah selesai dengan tontonannya. Sedikit melakukan peregangan, ia mematikan televisi lalu beranjak dari sofa. Mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan mencari sosok baru di rumah itu.

Tetapi tidak ada.

Untuk sejenak Kibum hanya berdiri, mengingat-ingat dimana Kyuhyun terakhir ia melihat. "Di dapur." Lirih Kibum.

Suasana dapur sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang disana. Kibum kembali mengingat-ingat. Apa tadi Kyuhyun sudah melewatinya? Karena untuk kembali ke kamar Changmin harus melewati ruang televisi. Atau Kibum tidak melihat karena terlalu fokus menonton?

Akhirnya Kibum menghela. Terkadang rasa acuhnya mengalahkan segalanya.

Kibum akan ke kamar tidurnya saja untuk berisitirahat.

"Kau ngapain berdiri disini?"

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah ada dibelakangnya. Masih berpakaikan piyama hitam kebesaran milik Changmin tanpa celana. Tunggu. Kibum baru menyadari pakaian Kyuhyun.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban juga dari Kibum membuat Kyuhyun bertambah kesal pada bocah itu. Setelah makan malam dia kembali ke ruang televisi bergabung dengan Kibum, bahkan Kyuhyun duduk disebelah bocah itu. Sekian lamanya film dokumenter yang membosankan sebagai bonus tambahan kediaman Kibum bak patung Atlas menggerogoti kesabaran Kyuhyun yang berkisar 0,0001 persen. Kibum tiba-tiba saja mematikan televisi lalu beranjak pergi yang sebelumnya terdiam beberapa menit. Kyuhyun sempat takut Kibum benar-benar berubah menjadi patung jika saja bocah itu tidak pergi ke dapur.

Dan sekarang, bocah itu berlagak menjadi patung lagi tapi dengan bola mata yang bergerak dari bawah ke atas ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau masih manusia?" kesal Kyuhyun, tidak lupa dengan pipi yang menggembung dan kedua alis dipaksa saling bertemu.

Kibum mengerjap beberapa kali, hawa setan baru saja berputar-putar di jiwa polos bocah nya. Untung saja Kibum teringat adegan penyiksaan di film dokumenter tadi, jadi ia bisa menghalau adegan lain dikepalanya.

"Hyung dimana?"

Ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk membenturkan kepala Changmin di dinding setelah manusia tiang itu pulang. Sangat jelas ia disebelah Kibum lalu bocah itu tidak menyadarinya sama sekali? Kyuhyun jadi berpikir ulang siapa yang patung sekarang.

"Hyung ada dimana-mana. Sudah ya. Hyung tidur dulu." Ada nada tidak terima diperkataan Kyuhyun, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Tetapi memikirkan setelah ini ia tidur dan Kibum tidur. Untuk apa ia berpose seksi tadi. "Astaga!" pekik Kyuhyun menyadari pikiran gilanya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"A-ani. Jja! Tidurlah. Jaljayeo..." buru-buru Kyuhyun berbalik meninggalkan Kibum. Wajahnya benar-benar padam sekarang.

Kibum terus memperhatikan tubuh Kyuhyun yang menjauh. Apalagi bokong seksi Kyuhyun yang bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Paha putih yang terekspos indah didepan mata.

GLUP

Kibum menelan ludah kasar.

Lagi-lagi hawa tidak mengenakkan itu mendatanginya. Menciptakan gembungan yang nyata terlihat di area privasi Kibum. "Jangan sekarang..." gumam Kibum.

**KiHyun**

"Alohaaa...! Anybody home?" teriakan ini sudah pasti bukan berasal dari Kyuhyun apalagi Kibum. Di pagi buta pemilik rumah yang semalam pergi ke Busan sudah berdiri diruang tengah. Menenteng dua plastik yang dipastikan berisi makanan khas Busan.

Changmin memiliki kunci rumah sendiri jadi tidak perlu berteriak-teriak didepan pintu. Tapi tidak diluar ia berteriak juga didalam.

"Tch.! Jadi bocah itu masih tidur? Ah, baiklah. Sepertinya ia memerlukan hyung tampannya ini membangunkannya." Changmin menaiki tangga, sebelumnya meletakkan semua barang bawaannya begitu saja dilantai. Changmin begitu semangat membangunkan Kibum, jarang-jarang ia mendapati dongsaeng kandungnya itu masih terlelap di pagi hari.

Changmin memutar kenop pintu. Sudah siap dengan kejutan pagi harinya. "Apa bocah itu masih bisa mempertahankan wajah datarnya? Hahahahahaha..." Changmin terkekeh geli.

Pintu dibuka lalu...,

BUGH

Bantal besar langsung mendarat mulus diwajah Changmin bahkan sebelum ia sempat berteriak beberapa oktaf.

"YAKKK!" teriak Changmin tidak terima.

Kibum duduk bersilang diatas tempat tidur. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke bibirnya memberi isyarat Changmin untuk diam. Changmin akan protes berat pada adiknya itu. Ia tidak terima lagi-lagi kalah dari Kibum. Tetapi, ternyata ada sosok lain yang menghuni tempat tidur Kibum. Sosok berpiyama hitam –yang diyakini Changmin piyama miliknya, tertidur melengkung seperti bayi disana. Kaki sosok yang tertidur itu menendang selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian pinggang ke bawahnya. Memperlihatkan paha mulus dan bersih yang menggugah iman bagi siapa saja melihatnya.

Piyama kebesaran. Berantakan. Terlihat sangat seksi.

"Kyu-kyuhyun...?" Changmin benar-benar susah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tubuhnya sudah menegang dengan sendirinya.

Kibum sigap memperbaiki letak selimut Kyuhyun. Menutupi kembali paha mulus Kyuhyun yang jika tidak disikapi akan berlanjut terbuka lebih ke atas.

"Kau melihat apa hyung?" datar Kibum.

Changmin menggeleng-geleng kecil, "Ah... maaf mengganggu. Baiklah, hyung pamit." Melangkah mundur, Changmin keluar dari kamar Kibum. Menutup pintu dengan hati-hati.

Diluar Changmin menetralkan detak jantungnya yang serasa akan keluar. Menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. Aliran keringat dari dahinya segera diseka Changmin. Ini masih pagi, karena pemandangan yang disuguhkan tadi membuatnya langsung berkeringat.

"Kyuhyun sangat menggoda..." lirih Changmin.

"KYUHYUN?!"

BRAKKK

Changmin membuka atau membanting pintu kamar Kibum tergesa-gesa. Matanya menatap horor Kibum yang masih setia duduk bersilang disana, disebelah Kyuhyun berbaring masih dengan gaya bayi polosnya.

Changmin menunjuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Ada banyak kata yang ingin terucap, tapi tidak satupun lolos dari pita suaranya.

"Kau baik-baik saja hyung?" tanya Kibum innocent.

Melihat reaksi Kibum yang sangat menjengkelkan, Changmin menghentak-hentak kaki ke lantai. Mondar-mandir tidak jelas dikamar itu. Tidak lupa aksi menjambak rambut sendiri dan suara jeritan tertahan.

Akibat kegaduhan dikamar itu, perlahan namun pasti Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Sedikit melenguh mengawali bangun dari tidurnya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Menguap lebar mengakhiri kantuknya lalu duduk dan bersandar di headbed.

"Changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun antara sadar dan tidak.

Aksi absurd Changmin terhenti. Namja jangkung itu mempelototi Kyuhyun seolah Kyuhyun adalah terdakwa pembunuh berantai.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kau kenapa?" Suara Kyuhyun masih serak khas orang bangun.

"Ka-kau! Kalian kenapa tidur berdua?" akhirnya Changmin mendapati kembali suaranya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Seingatnya dia tidur di kamar Changmin setelah berpamitan pada Kibum. Lalu kenapa Changmin seheboh itu? Apa karena pakaiannya? Kyuhyun memperhatikan dirinya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya tertutupi selimut. Tidak ada hal yang memalukan.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau dan Kibum. Kenapa kau tidur di kamar Kibum?"

"Kibum?" ekor mata Kyuhyun bergerak ke samping. Ia baru menyadari ada seorang lagi diatas tempat tidur itu. Orang itu adalah Kibum. Lalu Kyuhyun memperhatikan kamar tempat ia tidur. Serba putih dan polos. Ada meja belajar. Ada rak buku yang berisi buku-buku rumit. Terutama tempat tidur bernuansa putih. Kyuhyun mengingat kamar ini.

"Kamar Kibum." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Tempat tidur Kibum." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidur disini." Gumaman Kyuhyun masih berlanjut.

Hening.

"BOCAH MESUM! KAU MEMBAWAKU KE SINI DAN MEMPERKOSAKU! AARGGGHHH...! KALI INI KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

**Akhirnya kita sampai ke TBC :D Readers udah puas gak? (enggak -_-) Pua-puasin aja ya XD**

**Kali ini Dick mau bertanya, cukup satu pertanyaan aja kok.**

**Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa ada di kamar Kibum?**

**Bagi salah satu readers yang menjawabnya mendekati skema awal yang Dick buat, FF ini akan update 3 hari lagi. Dick gak menerima lebih dari satu jawaban ya.**

**Jjang!**

**Make A Review, please?**


	6. Chapter 6

[CHAP 6]

**Chukkae! #tebar es# Karena review dari Kiyomi Fujoshi jadi Dik bela-belain ngetik diwaktu subuh (setelah sholat) dan satu jam (sebelum les) dan malam/tengah malam hari (setelah belajar). Inilah hasilnya TA-DA! **

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan :D**

**Sebenarnya donatan144 juga menyinggung hal itu, tapi jawabannya ada dua. Jadi gak Dik hitung (mian).**

**Tepat 3 hari kan? Dik sempat takut gak bisa menyelesaikan FF ini. Setelah chapter ini Dik gak berani janji lagi kapan update ya.**

**Kesempatan kali ini Dik akan menjawab review-an readers...!**

**Amalia1993 : Ceritanya belum dua minggu setelah kejadian itu loh XD pending dulu ya dedeknya. Kekekekkkk.**

**Mifta cinya : Maybe yes, maybe no. Hehehehehe.**

**Ciput : Bisa jadi. **

**Julie khoyul : Yolah. Tapi kamu belum update loh hari ini. Jja, update! Maksud aku itu, gak boleh dua jawaban. Misal, Kyu itu dtg sendiri eh, Kyu itu diangkat Kibum aja. Masa kamu gak paham sih-_-? Hadiahnya ya aku update cepatlah XD**

**Shin Ririn1013 : Gak apa baru review. Tapi selanjutnya review ya XD Oh, Welcome!**

**Tabifangirl : Ulang? Wah... saya bangga #digampar#. Oke. Makasih ya.**

**Donatan144 : Jawaban kamu ada dua jadinya gak masuk itungan :3 Tapi gak apa deh. Makasih ya.**

**Taenggoo : Jadi ingat Ghost nya IkaZordick. Bwahahahahahaha.**

**Sayangsemuamembersuju : Tapi Dik suka program linear di SMA ini XD **

**Kiyomi Fujoshi : Meski bingung tapi jawaban kamu benar. Hehehehe.**

**fiWonkyu0201 : Changmin pihak yang teraniaya, hehehhe.**

**Sofyanayunita1 : Kehangatan? Dik mikirnya ke –titttt-**

**cheonsaKyu13 : Karena reviewan mu aku semakin risih dengan nama panggilan itu. Makanya, mulai sekarang panggil Dik, bukan Dick. **

**Angelhana9 : Kyu itu emang gak nyadar, dia kan kebo #uppsss#**

**Raein13 : Entar induk setannya marah loh #digampar Heenim# Setuju ama Kibum itu es.**

**Bryan Andrew Cho : Wah... pemikiran kamu Dik suka sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, daripada di PM, Dik bilang sini aja ya. Kapan yg FF [~KiHyun~] kamu itu dilanjut?**

**Cuttiekyu : Usianya aja yang kecil #face palm#**

**Ebby Kim : Masuk kok. Tapi kalau enggak melalui akun, masuknya dua atau tiga hari kemudian. Boleh, panggil Dik. Bukan Dick ya. #hapadeh# Dik itu 97L. Kamu? Ah soal dokter-dokteran itu ya. Hanya Dik dan Kibum lah yang tahu #digampar# Kamu KaiHun Shipper...? Ohh... KaiHun shipper (manggut-manggut). Kayaknya kamu kena tipu Kyuhyun deh. Di cerita gak dibilang Changmin itu pergi seminggu loh. Itu Cuma karang-karangannya si makhluk evil #ditabok Kyuhyun# Jja! Gomawo udah nge-review panjang-panjang.**

**aquariisBlue : Bukan gak masuk. Tapi kalo gak melalui akun tampilnya dua atau tiga hari kemudian. Sehun itu masih tingkat bawah. Kyuhyun mah udah petingginya.**

**Vietakyu : Gak apa-apa. Pemikiran kita sama kok -_-. Dan kamu menangkap kata terakhir itu ya. Uuuu... chukkae.**

**Augesteca : Mungkin deh. Hehehehehe.**

**SujuELF : Dik sempat takut gak ada lucunya. Tapi, makasih.**

**Ratna dewi : Baca aja, ok.**

**Kiyuhyun : Itu kebiasaan kamu ya? #kidding#**

**Kimmie179 : Sekedar pemberitahuan, kamar Kibum dilantai atas. Kamar Changmin dilantai bawah. Nah, loh.**

**Kyuphoenix : Kyu amnesia mendadak XD**

**Bee : Itulah Kibum. Dik aja greget.**

**Chocosnow : Siwon orangnya baik kok (mungkin-_-)**

**Jonah kim : Bagaimanapun gak ada yang bisa menghindar dari pesona Kyuhyun kita.**

**Chanbaekyu : Kamu belum menemukan jawaban Changmin suka atau enggak? Eum, mungkin chapter ini gak ya Dik buat. Wah... lupa (-_-)"**

**Guest : Bisa jadi sih XD**

**Jjang! Udah semua kan?**

**Warning : Panggil Dick itu Dik. Biar gak ada maknanya. Dik jadi ilfeel sendiri.**

**ENJOY READING!**

**KID!**

**LullabyDick**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menutupi wajah memerahnya dengan bantal. Menggeleng-geleng kuat meratapi nasibnya yang berulang kali jadi korban pemerkosaan bocah Smp. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa dosa eommanya –Heechul waktu dulu hingga karma itu diterimanya sekarang.

Kibum mengangkat bahu saat Changmin melotot meminta jawaban atas perkataan absurd Kyuhyun.

"Tadi malam Kyuhyun hyung datang sendiri ke kamarku. Katanya dia tidak bisa tidur lalu berbaring begitu saja."

Kyuhyun menghentikan jeritan tertahannya. Menengadah perlahan untuk melihat Kibum. Mata bulat Kyuhyun menatap Kibum ragu. "Be-benarkah?"

Kibum mengangguk pasti.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...! Bilang saja kau takut tidur sendiri evil." Changmin yang baru melakukan pergantian suasana hati karena perkataan Kibum yang menurutnya sangat masuk akal langsung tersenyum lega. Dia berucap terima kasih dalam hati karena Tuhan tidak menjadikan Kibum saingannya.

Kyuhyun merengut. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat malam itu. Kyuhyun sangat jelas tidur di tempat tidur berwarna hitam –milik Changmin. Konyol sekali Kyuhyun bisa lupa antara warna putih dan hitam yang jelas berbeda.

"Aku tidur sendiri Cwang! Tidak mungkin saat di rumahmu aku tiba-tiba takut." Ujar Kyuhyun membela diri. Suasana pelangi di hati Changmin berubah mendung lagi. Benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Lalu, kenapa bisa?

"Itu tidak penting." Kibum bersuara. Remaja yang dianggap Kyuhyun bocah itu turun dari tempat tidur. Melakukan peregangan lalu menatap datar Chagmin dan Kyuhyun yang memperlihatkan wajah bodoh dengan mulut terbuka sedikit.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu dengan Kyuhyun hyung."

"Apa?" lirih Kyuhyun. Suaranya seakan tersedak ludah sendiri. Sesak. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menangis. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun ingin melingkarkan tubuhnya erat-erat. Hatinya menjerit tidak terima. Kyuhyun kesal karena hanya ia yang merasakan kebingungan ini. Dan Kyuhyun benci kenapa ia menjadi pihak melonkolis disini. Kyuhyun yakin ia tidak seperti ini sebelumnya.

Kibum melihat raut sedih Kyuhyun, tapi bibirnya terkatup rapat tanpa respon apa pun. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang malah simpati entah karena apa. Dia dan Kyuhyun sudah berteman bertahun-tahun, semua raut wajah Kyuhyun sudah sangat ia hafal. Termasuk kesedihan mendalam yang dapat Changmin lihat.

Pelan-pelan Changmin merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun, mengusak rambut karamel Kyuhyun yang beraroma bayi. "Kenapa kau sedih, Kyu?" Diperlakukan lembut membuat hati Kyuhyun luluh. Dia teramat ingin balik memeluk Changmin dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Changmin. Menangis pilu mengutarakan tentang kesadisan seorang bocah terhadap namja dewasa.

"YAKK! AKU TIDAK SEDIH BODOH! MENJAUH DARIKU!" pekik Kyuhyun sembari mendorong tubuh Changmin kuat hingga bokong datar Changmin berciuman dengan lantai.

Menyeka genangan air mata yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya asal. Dia benar-benar frustasi bisa sejenak keluar dari karakternya. Mungkin Kyuhyun harus belajar kalkulus satu harian untuk merefresh semua kinerja otaknya.

"Kau kira aku sedih karena perkataan bocah sialan ini yang tidak mungkin melakukan itu denganku?! Apa kau gila Cwang! Kau menuding ku berharap melakukan itu dengan bocah ini! Kau gila! Gila! Gila!" dosa apa Changmin semalam di Busan hingga pagi ini harus menerima siksaan fisik dari seorang iblis pencabut nyawa.

Belum rasa sakit di bokong nya hilang, Kyuhyun memukuli tubuhnya dengan bantal berulang kali. Changmin berusaha menghalau pukulan demi pukulan itu, bisa saja ia menendang Kyuhyun atau mendorong tubuh namja yang sedikit berisi itu tapi bukan berisi karena berotot (maafkan dik Kyu :'D). Tapi ia tidak tega melakukan itu kepada orang yang disukainya.

"Aku baru ingat akan membenturkan kepalamu di dinding. Nah, sini kau." Semangat Kyuhyun semakin menggelora. Dia seakan mendapat tenaga tambahan dari para iblis. Dia sangat menyukai saat-saat menyiksa Changmin sekarang.

Changmin berwajah horor saat merasakan remasan kuat tangan Kyuhyun dirambutnya. Sepertinya namja berwajah manis bersifat iblis itu tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Maka tidak ada pilihan lain, Changmin menghempas kuat tangan Kyuhyun lantas buru-buru bangkit melarikan diri.

"YAKKK! KE MANA KAU TIANG! KAU TIDAK AKAN KU LEPASKAN!"

Ada yang bertanya dimana Kibum?

**[~KiHyun~]**

"YAKK! AKU TIDAK SEDIH BODOH! MENJAUH DARIKU!"

Kibum melangkah keluar kamarnya. Kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan tapi sebentar lagi bertengkar itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Kibum yang sudah menghilang. Ingatkan Kibum untuk berjalan memakai suara lain kali.

Pagi ini ia sudah berjanji akan mengantar Sehun ke sekolah. Teman sejak kecilnya itu memaksa Kibum karena belum terbiasa berangkat sendiri. Kibum mengeluarkan sepeda kebanggaannya. Mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumah Sehun, meninggalkan pertengkaran dua orang sahabat di rumahnya.

Bocah itu membiarkan Kyuhyun menyalurkan rasa amarahnya terlebih dahulu kepada Changmin, setelah itu ia akan kembali menetralkan semuanya. Itu masih rencana Kibum saat ini.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Apa kau menjemputku nanti, Bum?" tanya Sehun. Ia berpegangan erat pada Kibum yang memboncengnya.

"Aku tidak janji."

"Tch! Kau sibuk apa?" Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kyuhyun hyung sepertinya tidak akan pulang."

"Begitukah?"

Kibum mengangguk. Menghirup udara pagi segar yang membelai wajahnya. Begitupun dengan Sehun. Mereka sama-sama menikmati udara pagi.

Tidak lama Sehun memulai kembali percakapan. Jika tidak ia yang memulai, mereka akan terus saling berdiam diri. Kibum bukan pembicara yang baik.

"Semalam aku mengerjai si Kkamjong habis-habisan. Ternyata dia namja seksi dengan kulit eksotisnya itu."

"Oh." Respon Kibum singkat. Biasanya teman berbicara Kibum yang lain akan langsung kesal dan jengkel, tapi Sehun sudah sangat kebal dengan keiritan Kibum bicara.

"Aku berpura-pura baik padanya. Dibalik semua itu, aku memberi ia ancaman jika tidak belajar padaku maka ia tidak akan lulus karena ia sangat bodoh. Padahal aku mengakui ia cukup pintar, dia cepat menangkap apa yang ku jelaskan. Dan dia percaya. Si Kkamjong itu ternyata sangat polos Kibum." Kibum tersenyum tipis, dia sedang menghadapi sosok sebenarnya dari Sehun. Ini berlaku jika mereka hanya berdua atau jika si bocah albino (menurut Kyuhyun) sedang berdua dengan orang yang ia sukai.

"Kau bisa mengatur seseorang, Hun."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Sehun terkekeh senang. Wajah cantiknya yang sering dikagumi orang lain untuk saat ini tertutupi dengan wajah datarnya yang terkesan tampan.

Mereka sampai ke gerbang sekolah. Sehun turun dan berdiri di dekat Kibum yang melihat ke arahnya. "Bagaimana Bum?" tanya Sehun tersenyum miring penuh maksud.

"Pagi Hunna..." sapa siswi-siswi yang baru datang. Mereka memasang wajah semanis mungkin. "Wah... ada Kibum. Pagi Kibum." Lanjut mereka.

Sehun balas sapaan mereka, wajahnya yang tadi datar langsung berubah sumringah seakan bunga-bunga bermekaran diwajah cantiknya. "Hey. Pagi semua."

Kibum mengangguk kecil saja sebagai balasan.

Meski begitu, siswi-siswi itu berteriak tidak jelas. Rasanya beruntung sekali melihat dua pangeran mereka datang bersama lagi. Para siswa yang berstatus seme juga serasa meleleh melihat Sehun dan menggerutu iri karena Kibum mengantar Sehun.

Tidak ada yang menyapanya lagi, Sehun balik serius kepada Kibum. "Jadi bagaimana kau menyelesaikan gembungan itu?" kata Sehun mengejek.

"Aku membawanya ke kamarku. Melihat wajahnya dan menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Yakin hanya melihat wajahnya?" ekspresi Sehun semakin mengejek Kibum. Ia tersenyum miring.

"Pergilah. Aku melihat sosok berkulit eksotis disana." Kibum memalingkan wajah, menunjuk ke arah siswa yang sedang kesusahan memparkir sepedanya. Terlihat ia tidak bisa memasukkan ban sepedanya ke tempat parkir khusus sepeda.

"Dia Kkamjong. Kau tahu?" heran Sehun.

"Eksotis. Dan ia terlihat manis juga sedikit bodoh." Sehun meninju lengan Kibum. Tidak pelan. Ia cukup kuat melakukannya.

"Jangan main-main denganku, es." Desis Sehun. Kibum balas tersenyum miring. "Tch! Aku selalu kalah dengan mu Bum. Baiklah, aku percaya kau tidak melakukannya. Tapi, kau mesum menyelesaikan little Kim itu di depan orang yang sedang tidur. Apa sangat susah membayangkannya saja?"

"Diam atau aku menyapa Kkamjong mu."

"Dalam mimpi mu Kim!" Sehun mengibas tangannya tepat didepan wajah Kibum. Berjalan menjauh dan mendekati Kkamjong atau Jongin.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Ssshhhh..." Kibum meringis kesakitan. Begitu masuk rumah, Changmin langsung menarik telinganya.

"Dasar bocah! Kau sengaja meninggalkan hyung dengan iblis itu! Kau tahu, ini karena perbuatan mu bocah!" Changmin berkata penuh penekanan. Untungnya tidak berteriak 7 oktaf.

"Lepaskan hyung. Kau menariknya terlalu keras."

"Ini tidak seberapa. Apa kau tahu bagaimana si iblis itu menyiksa ku? Ia bahkan ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding." Diam-diam Kibum tersenyum geli. Dia ingin tertawa saat itu juga jika tidak mengingat dirinya lah sekarang yang menjadi korban.

"Jika kau berlaku sama kepada ku, hyung. Berarti kau sama dengan Kyuhyun yang kekanakan."

JLEB

Perkataan Kibum menohok Changmin. Bayang-bayang menyiksa Kibum yang sudah ia susun daftarnya harus lenyap hanya dalam sekejap. Changmin tidak mau terlihat lebih anak-anak dari Kibum. Ia mempunyai impian agar kelak Kibum melihatnya sebagai hyung yang patut dijadikan contoh. Bukan hyung yang bisa diperolok karena jiwa kekanakannya.

"Tch! Kau selamat kali ini bocah. Baiklah. Mari kita bicarakan dengan kepala dingin." Changmin mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak anehnya. Melepas tangannya dari telinga Kibum. Menuntun dongsaeng berwajah datarnya itu ke ruang televisi.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum.

"Iblis itu langsung tertidur setelah di jejali es krim yang hyung beli dari Busan."

Mata Kibum menyipit, "Dia memakannya? Apa Kyuhyun sudah makan pagi?" Changmin mengernyit. Ini rekor buat Kibum. Dongsaengnya itu tidak pernah menanyakan kondisi orang lain biarpun itu appa mereka.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau sangat bodoh hyung? Kyuhyun bisa sakit jika langsung memakan es krim. Setidaknya kau harus memberinya sarapan pagi terlebih dahulu."

Changmin menggaruk rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Dia bingung sekalian malu karena yang dikatakan Kibum itu benar. Hanya saja ia tidak terpikir iblis seperti Kyuhyun bisa sakit.

"Jadi bagaimana lagi. Dia benar-benar berubah menjadi iblis tadi." Cengir Changmin. Kibum memutar bola mata –bosan.

"Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun."

"Hey, Hey, Hey." Buru-buru Changmin mencengkal tangan Kibum. "Bocah aneh, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi perhatian?" detik kemudian mata Changmin menyipit. "Kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" katanya berbisik.

Sejenak Kibum terdiam. Sejenak pula tatapannya menajam kepada Changmin, "Tidak." Kibum melepas tangan Changmin paksa. "Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki kesalahanmu hyung." Lanjut Kibum dengan wajah yang menyendu, memberi setitik rasa haru pada diri Changmin yang selama ini berjuang keras agar Kibum mengaguminya sebagai seorang kakak yang baik.

Changmin mengelus kedua pipi berisi Kibum, mencubit kecil pipi adiknya yang lucu sekaligus mengerikan itu. "Kau memang dongsaeng yang terbaik, Kibum-ah."

CHUP

Ciuman singkat diterima Kibum di pipinya. Setelah itu Changmin melepaskan Kibum dengan senyum lebar dan wajah yang berseri-seri. "Jja! Hyung akan membangunkan si evil itu." Seru Changmin semangat.

Kibum menghela panjang. Dia bingung kenapa orang-orang disekitarnya berubah menjadi mendramatisir.

"Ah, hyung." Tegur Kibum menghentikan langkah Changmin yang berniat ke kamarnya membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan membangunkan Kyuhyun. Kau memasak."

BLAM

Sekejap mata Kibum sudah melewati posisi berdiri Changmin dan menutup pintu kamar Changmin yang ditempati Kyuhyun.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"BOCAH SIALAN!"

**[~KiHyun~]**

Tirai jendela sengaja tidak dibuka, takut mengusik tidur namja manis yang terlihat sangat nyaman itu. Bergelung dengan selimut hitam dan tempat tidur serba hitam itu. Membuat ia mencolok dengan kulit seputih susunya itu.

Kibum berdiam diri disamping tempat tidur. Memperhatikan sebentar sosok yang tertidur pulas. Dimeja nakas berserakan tempat es krim. Ternyata sosok itu sangat menyukai es krim sampai tertidur.

Kibum membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sosok manis itu. Bibir penuh sosok itu yang berwarna kemerahan terbuka sedikit. Bulu mata lentiknya yang menjadi perekat kelopak mata indah itu tertutup. Tidak ketinggalan hidung mancung nya yang lucu.

"Kyu, bangunlah. Kau harus makan." Bisik Kibum lirih tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Terpaan nafas beratnya menggelitik telinga Kyuhyun.

"Ughhh... sebentar lagi Bum." Igau Kyuhyun. Jari jemarinya mengusap telinganya yang masih merasakan deru hangat dari nafas Kibum yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Bangun Kyu. Atau aku akan berbuat lebih."

"Hihihihihihi... kau ingin melakukan apa denganku." Masih dengan mata terpejam. Wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja memerah. Tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Melakukan ini."

Slurrppp...

Kibum menjilat daun telinga Kyuhyun sekali. "Ssshhh..." menghasilkan desahan namja manis itu. Kibum mulai mengulum daun telinga Kyuhyun saat menyadari namja manis itu tidak menampakkan akan membuka mata.

"Aaahhhh..." desah Kyuhyun semakin panjang.

Ia sangat menikmati permainan lidah Kibum ditelinganya. Bocah itu sangat tahu letak titik sensitif tubuhnya.

Bocah?

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "AARGGGHHH...!" jeritnya. Kyuhyun langsung terduduk setelah menerima kesadarannya.

Matanya bergerak ke samping tempat dimana sosok Kibum berdiri tegak dengan tangan bersidekap. "Ka-kau bocah! Kau menjilat telingaku!" hardik Kyuhyun.

"Menjilat?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat mendukung pernyataannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Yang pasti aku sudah lelah membangunkan mu sedaritadi. Cepatlah, sebentar lagi kita makan pagi bersama."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat horor. Dia tidak bisa menangkap apa-apa dari wajah datar Kibum. Ia mulai meragukan apa yang tadi itu nyata atau mimpinya saja. Namun, terasa sangat nyata bagi Kyuhyun.

Pintu ditutup Kibum. Bocah itu sudah keluar tanpa disadari Kyuhyun yang masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya.

"Apa aku bermimpi? Arrgghhh... itu sangat memalukan." Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Kemudian ia menengadah, "Apa kalau aku tidak berteriak kegiatan itu masih berlanjut?"

BLUSHH

"Aku tambah mesum." Rutuk Kyuhyun nelangsa.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Kapan kau pulang evil?" Kata Changmin pelan seusai acara sarapan pagi mereka.

"Kenapa! Apa kau mengusirku sekarang tiang!"

Changmin mencibir. Ia tidak tahu kalau ditinggal sehari Kyuhyun menjadi super sensitif terhadapnya. "Bukan. Tapi, nanti ahjumma Cho memarahiku lagi. Kau lupa dia pernah menganiaya ku saat kau kabur ke rumah ku heh." Tubuh Changmin merinding membayangkan kejadian itu lagi. Rambut kerennya habis berantakan ditangan sosok ketua iblis dari iblis temannya itu.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, bersikap angkuh kepada Changmin. "Itu deritamu."

"Yak! Bocah! Apa lihat-lihat!" Kibum langsung memalingkan arah pandangnya. Saling bertatapan dengan Changmin seolah mengatakan Kyuhyun itu mungkin sedang pasca menstruasi. Meski itu tidak mungkin.

Kyuhyun menghela panjang. Mengusap-usap perutnya, "Aahhh... kenyangnya."

Changmin dan Kibum pura-pura membersihkan piring kotor makan mereka. Tidak berniat lagi mengganggu Kyuhyun yang dalam mood tidak menentu. "Hey bocah!"

Kibum menahan langkahnya yang akan ke westafel mengantarkan piring kotor untuk dicuci Changmin. Menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, "Dasar es! Harusnya kau menyahut! Ya, ada apa hyung? Atau, perlu apa hyung? Tch! Dasar bocah!" omel Kyuhyun. Mulutnya tidak henti berkomat-kamit mengumpati Kibum.

Bocah itu hanya diam. Bingung melakukan apa. Kyuhyun sangat berbeda setelah terbangun. Kibum berjanji membaca buku tentang mempelajari sifat dalam daftar kegiatannya hari ini.

"Kau masih diam? Sana-sana! Aku tidak butuh kau lagi es." Usir Kyuhyun. Dirinya bangkit dan melakukan peregangan sedikit. Menatap tajam Kibum sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari dapur itu.

Tidak lama berselang Changmin menepuk bahu Kibum pelan. "Kau yakin tidak berbuat apa-apa pada iblis itu?" bisik Changmin, ia sangat takut jika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang.

Kibum menoleh, mempertahankan wajah datarnya walaupun dihatinya ia bertanya-tanya juga. "Mungkin." Balas Kibum ragu.

"Mungkin? Aihh... berarti Kyuhyun memang aneh. Dia seperti orang hamil saja."

"E?" Alis Kibum naik. Tidak melepas tatapannya terhadap Changmin.

"A, kau pasti bingung." Kata Changmin. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa harga dirinya naik. Karena selama ini Kibum tidak pernah bertanya padanya, dari kecil sekalipun. Kibum akan tahu sendiri dengan mempelajarinya sendiri. Bahkan ada beberapa hal yang Kibum tahu, Changmin belum mengetahuinya. Hal itu membuat kedudukan Changmin sebagai yang lebih tua serasa terinjak-injak. Mungkin saat inilah Tuhan memberikan ia kesempatan mengajari dongsaeng datarnya itu.

"Ada rahasia kecil, tapi kau jangan memberitahunya pada siapapun. Mengerti?" kata Changmin masih berbisik.

Kibum mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya eomma Kyuhyun yang memberitahu ini pada hyung. Kyuhyun belum tahu jika hyung sudah tahu." Lanjut Changmin lagi.

Kibum sedikit mendengus, hyung nya terlalu bertele-tele. "Hm." Sahutnya.

"Eomma Kyuhyun memberitahu ini karena hyung teman dekatnya."

"Hm."

"Hyung rasa eomma Kyuhyun memberitahunya karena ia percaya dengan hyung. Dan hyung yakin eomma Kyuhyun ingin hyung menjadi menantunya."

"Aku pergi."

"Eittt... hyung belum memberitahunya." Changmin menahan tangan Kibum.

"Katakan saja hyung." Changmin mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun adalah male pregnant. Dia punya rahim. Jadi kesimpulannya, Kyuhyun bisa hamil. Kau jangan mengatakan pada siapapun okay. Sebenarnya hyung curiga Kyuhyun itu normal atau, eum, kau tahulah. Gay." Setelah mengatakan itu Changmin berjalan sambil lalu.

Meninggalkan Kibum dalam keterdiamannya. "Male Pregnant..." gumamnya.

**To Be Continued...**

"**Semoga penulis cerita ini mendapat nilai tinggi disetiap ujian"**

**Nah, setelah membaca itu kalian udah berdoa untuk Dik #digampar#. Besok Dik kuis Kimia. Bulan Nov Dik ada UTS sekolah. Bulan Nov Dik ikut try out STAN. Bulan Nov Dik ikut try out SSC. **

**Katakan Amin aja ne. **

**See You ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

[CHAP 7]

**Dik senang! Terima kasih atas doa kalian semua (meski sedikit pemaksaan -,-) Nilai kuis Kimia Dik dapat A+ alias 100 alias Perfect!**

**Kabar buruknya, tadi siang sewaktu Dik kuis Matematika. Setelah Dik ngantar lembar kerja Dik. Dik ketahuan ngasih jawaban ama teman (sebenarnya Dik Cuma ngasih rumus doang), lalu si bapak guru nyoret lembar jawaban Dik dan ngasih ke Dik. Padahal nilainya 100. Kekekekekekekeke. Nilai Dik jadi kosong deh. Hancur banget deh hari ini.**

**Nah, **

**ENJOY READING!**

**Warning : Dik gak bales reviewan kali ini :D Lagi suasana hati buruk.**

**Don't Like! Don't Read! So, You Don't Have To Flame Or Bash Me!**

**KID!**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"Ini malam kedua kau menginap kan Kyu?" tanya Changmin. Kali ini lebih hati-hati. Tidak boleh suara tinggi dan tidak boleh terkesan dingin. Changmin tidak mau menjadi korban dadakan Kyuhyun lagi.

Nampaknya doa Changmin terkabul, Kyuhyun yang sibuk bermain PSP di sofa; hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran milik Changmin. Mengangkat sebelah kakinya untuk bertopang pada lutut kaki satu nya lagi. Mempertunjukkan adegan 'Wah' yang bisa membuat libido lelaki normal menjadi tidak normal (hapadeh-_-). Kyuhyun menoleh. Tersenyum tipis kepada Changmin.

Silau.

Changmin seolah melihat patung dewi berlatarkan cahaya disekitarnya.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA!"

Nyali Changmin langsung menciut. Di hadapannya masih dengan sosok iblis yang sama. Ia kira setelah Kyuhyun makan, mandi, dan bermain PSP. Suasana hati namja manis itu membaik. Padahal Changmin sudah bersikeras tidak mengganggu atau lebih tepatnya menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun berlama-lama di rumahnya. Changmin tidak mau ketua Iblis yang datang ke rumahnya untuk turun tangan.

"Ya sudah!" Changmin bersungut ria. "Aku diluan tidur!"

"Yakkk! Yakkk!"

BLAM

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menahan tangan Changmin, sahabat nya itu telah menutup pintu kamarnya. Bahkan menguncinya.

"Yakkk! Kim Changmin buka pintunya!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"TIDAK MAU! KAU TIDUR DILUAR!"

"MWO! APA KAU GILA HAH!"

"YA AKU GILA! SEKARANG JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI!"

"AARGGHHH... KIM CHANGMIN BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!"

Hewan-hewan malam yang bertengger menikmati indahnya malam tanpa hujan, harus segera terbang sesaat mendengar teriakan bom yang saling beradu dari rumah sederhana itu. Bom suara antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang menggelegar.

Para tetangga juga sudah sedia dengan panci, spatula, sendok, garpu, es krim. Ah lupakan. Mereka lebih memilih tidur lagi daripada mengurusi anak pertama tuan Kim yang kerjanya dari kecil hanya berteriak sampai 7 oktaf. Sama dengan tinggi badannya.

Changmin melekatkan daun telinganya di pintu, tidak mendengar suara apa-apa lagi dari luar yang tandanya Kyuhyun sudah menyerah berteriak. "Hahh... aku sangat jahat." Rutuk Changmin, pasalnya ia dari awal memang menghindari tidur sekamar dengan Kyuhyun –melihat namja manis berhati iblis itu memakai pakaian yang menurut Changmin sangat menggoda, Changmin takut ia hilang kendali.

Meskipun rencana pertama ia tidur berdua dengan Kibum dan membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur di kamarnya. Melihat kondisi sekarang, Changmin menjadi gengsi untuk mengubah keputusannya.

"Tidak apalah. Anggap saja balasan dari perlakuannya semalam. Jja! Aku sangat merindukan mu tempat tidur hitam ku."

Changmin langsung berbaring. Memeluk bantal guling kesayangannya lekat-lekat. Bersiap menuju alam mimpi indahnya.

**KiHyun**

"Tiang sialan! Lihat saja besok, aku akan mengerjai habis-habisan." Ikrar Kyuhyun selepas meninggalkan pintu kamar Changmin. Kaki jenjangnya kembali berjalan menuju sofa. Menemui PSP nya yang sempat terbengkalai.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Jam dinding di ruangan itu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Aisshhh... apa aku harus menghabiskan malam disini. Setidaknya dia memberikan selimut dan bantal. Memakai baju seperti ini aku bisa mati membeku." Kyuhyun mengusap-usap lengannya. Udara dingin yang semakin menusuk membuat ia tidak nyaman. Rumah Changmin bukan rumahnya yang terdapat alat pemanas diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Ingin menjerit ke kamar Changmin juga percuma. Kyuhyun paling tahu tabiat sahabatnya itu yang tidur bagai orang mati. Semua hanya akan merusak pita suaranya saja.

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun jatuh ke lantai atas, di atas masih terdapat satu kamar lagi di rumah ini. Kamar milik Kibum. Bocah datar itu mendekam di kamarnya seusai makan malam, entahlah, Kyuhyun juga heran mengapa bocah itu sangat betah berdiam diri. Ditambah Kibum tidak keluar setelah mendengar keributan yang terjadi tadi. "Apa dia juga tidur seperti orang mati? Atau lebih parah?" Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa kemungkinan. Mungkin saja sudah keturunan mereka tidur bagai orang mati.

Meskipun sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana appa dari Changmin. Seingat Kyuhyun, ia hanya bertegur sapa sekali dengan tuan Kim.

Demi menghalau rasa dingin, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat susu coklat panas. Sekalian perutnya terasa lapar. Ia ingat makan sedikit waktu makan malam.

Kyuhyun mengaduk-aduk susu bubuk didalam air panas itu. Merasa bersyukur karena Changmin memilih merek yang sama dengan susu yang sering ia minum. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Kyuhyun memberhentikan adukannya. Menatap bayangan seseorang didekat ambang dapur.

"Kibum?" disana Kibum lengkap dengan piyama hitamnya berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding. Memberi senyum tipis pada Kyuhyun.

"Malam hyung."

"A, malam." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kibum duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun yang mengaduk susunya di meja yang sama. "Kau belum tidur Bum?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melihat mata Kibum masih terbuka lebar. Bukan mata setengah terpejam khas orang bangun tidur.

Kibum menggeleng sebagai respon. Memegang gelas susu Kyuhyun yang memancarkan rasa panas.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku turun ingin membuat susu coklat." Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Tersenyum miring, Kyuhyun melontarkan sedikit candaan. "Hyung kira kau tidak pernah merasakan yang manis-manis."

"Aku pernah merasakan rasa termanis di dunia." Kibum menatap lekat bola mata selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun. Yang menyebabkan detak jantung Kyuhyun berlomba-lomba, ia malu sekaligus bahagia entah kenapa. Ia juga bingung itu merupakan candaan atau godaan.

"Jadi kau baru habis belajar?" terka Kyuhyun sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia menghentikan adukan pada susunya, menyesap sedikit susu coklat yang mengeluarkan asap mengepul. Jujur saja, berdiri di dapur membuat dingin serasa menusuk sampai ke tulang.

"Ya. Ujian seminggu lagi."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Hyung membuat susu coklat untuk mu." Berjalan menuju tempat susu bubuk yang ia temukan tadi. Mengambil gelas dan melakukan hal sama. "Ini susu coklatmu?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau meminumnya saat malam saja?" Kyuhyun datang dengan segelas susu yang ia aduk-aduk. Meletakkan gelas itu di depan Kibum.

"Hyung tahu?" Kibum mengambil alih mengaduk-aduk susu nya. Agar panas nya cepat turun dan ia bisa langsung meminumnya.

"Changmin pernah bercerita kau tidak pernah meminum susu. Nyatanya, kau meminumnya malam ini. Hyung yakin si tiang itu selalu tidur lebih awal dan bangun paling akhir." Kyuhyun duduk dihadapan Kibum. Mereka berdua sama dengan kegiatan mari meminum susu coklat.

"Mengonsumsi yang manis-manis dapat meningkatkan kinerja otak."

"Ya, hyung tahu. Makanya hyung suka yang manis-manis. Lihat saja, hyung juara olimpiade matematika." Seru Kyuhyun.

"Juga menjadi berisi." Sahut Kibum datar. Tidak ayal senyum geli tertahan dibibir Kibum sesaat mengatakan itu.

"Yakk! Kau mengataiku gendut, bocah!" pipi Kyuhyun menggembung.

Detik jam menggantikan percakapan keduanya. Kyuhyun melihat-lihat ke sekitar, berusaha mengalihkan rasa bosan yang membakar hatinya. Terutama udara dingin yang tak main-main lagi menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih panjang. "Aaa... Kibum." Kyuhyun menyerah. Dia sadar patung tidak akan pernah bicara, terlebih patung itu terbuat dari es Kutub Selatan. Dingin, datar, membosankan, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang manis dan panas. Panas? Ah, lupakan.

"Ne, hyung?"

"Boleh hyung tidur di kamar mu?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba menjadi cepat. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu jika berkata seperti itu saja pada seorang bocah yang berbeda 3 tahun darinya akan sesulit ini. Salahkan pemikiran Kyuhyun yang bercabang ke mana-mana, cabang yang bersifat mesum maksudnya. Kyuhyun menganggap itu wajar. Karena dia sudah dewasa, jadi sudah sepantasnya jika tidur berdua dengan yang berbeda jenis (red : uke seme) harus punya kewaspadaan sendiri. Bedanya, Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan bocah yang sesuai biologisnya masih dalam tahap perkembangan. Apalagi itu anak laki-laki (red : laki-laki berposisi seme). Kyuhyun menjadi ragu dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dia yang terlalu mesum atau Kibum yang bertingkah dewasa. Di hitung-hitung, Kyuhyun malas memikirkannya. Lebih baik tidak usah dipikirkan tadi. Lebih baik tidak usah dibaca. Ribet.

Kibum terdiam sejenak, "Tentu saja."

**KiHyun**

Kyuhyun berbaring perlahan di tempat tidur Kibum. Memakai selimut tebal menutupi dari ujung kaki hingga dada nya. Sementara Kibum masih berkutat dengan buku-buku yang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Mata Kyuhyun tidak bisa terpejam. Perasaan itu masih ada, dan Kyuhyun rasa semakin besar setelah memikirkan kejadian seminggu lalu yang masih menjadi tanda tanya hingga sekarang. Tentang siapa sebenarnya pelaku pemerkosaan terhadap dirinya.

Kyuhyun menelisik Kibum yang berada di meja belajarnya, bocah itu membelakangi tempat tidur. Dalam belajar sekalipun Kibum tidak banyak melakukan pergerakan, hanya gerakan tangan membalik buku.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun semakin jauh mengamati Kibum. Dimulai dari bahu Kibum yang cukup lebar bagi siswa SMA kelas 1. Tubuh berisi Kibum yang penuh otot-otot meski masih samar. Rambut kelam Kibum yang berpadu pada ruangan kamar bercahaya remang-remang. Kyuhyun menilai, siapa saja yang belum mengenal Kibum. Pasti mereka berpikir Kibum itu sudah dewasa. Setidaknya berusia sekitar 17 tahun.

"Hah... apa yang ku pikirkan."

Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika gumaman nya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Suasana yang teramat sepi membuat suara sekecil apapun menjadi mudah untuk di dengar. Kibum berhenti membaca. Menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kyuhyun masih dengan mata terbuka yang tepat tertuju padanya. Namun, sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak sadar Kibum sudah melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau belum tidur, Kyu?"

"E? Aaaa... i-iya. Hyung belum mengantuk." Kyuhyun membetulkan letak posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada head bed. Menyengir aneh kemudian. "Apa kau sangat ingin menyelesaikan sekolahmu?" sedikit berbasa-basi menurut Kyuhyun tidak apa. Setidaknya ia bisa menetralkan rasa aneh itu.

"Aku ingin cepat dewasa." Sepenuhnya Kibum berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Merangkulkan tangannya disandaran kursi.

"Hahahahahahahahaha..." tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Ia bahkan memegangi perutnya. "Kau sangat lucu Bum. Kau bilang cepat? Apa kau tidak tahu, sekarang saja kau sudah terlihat dewasa. Ani. Dari dulu kau memang sudah dewasa." Kata Kyuhyun disela tawanya yang belum berhenti.

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Memandangi Kyuhyun yang tertawa lepas didepannya.

Akhirnya tawa Kyuhyun berhenti, tapi senyum lebar karena geli itu tidak dapat ditahannya. "Dari awal hyung berteman dengan Changmin. Eum, kira-kira itu..." mata Kyuhyun menerawang. Jari jemari nya bergerak menghitung banyak tahun ia lalui bersama Changmin. "Kira-kira 6 tahun yang lalu. Saat kami kelas 1 SMP. Setiap hari Changmin selalu bercerita tentang kekesalannya terhadap adiknya. Dan itu kau, Bum." Tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah Kibum.

"Changmin bercerita, appa kalian akan pergi syuting ke daerah yang jauh. Waktunya cukup lama untuk meninggalkan kalian berdua. Changmin tidak mau di asuh oleh bibi kalian yang bernama Jaejoong. Katanya, meski ahli memasak. Changmin selalu dibatasi porsi makannya, belum lagi bibi kalian itu wanita yang cukup galak dalam urusan pekerjaan rumah. Tapi karena tidak ada pilihan lain, kalian akan selalu di jaga bibi Jaejoong saat appa mu berpergian. Dan kau dikatakan Changmin bermuka dua. Padahal kau masih SD. Tapi kau lebih bisa memaklumi. Kau diam, dan kau menuruti semua perkataan bibi kalian. Akhirnya, kau menjadi anak kesayangan bibi Jaejoong." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Ah, ada lagi. Ini yang paling tidak ku sukai. Saat ada teman wanita appa mu. Baik itu sekretaris, artis, penulis, dan lainnya. Changmin mengatakan kau sering tebar pesona. Seperti, mencium punggung tangan mereka saat berkenalan. Kau itu masih SD tapi sudah membuat noona-noona jatuh hati." Pipi Kyuhyun menggembung. Bibir cherrynya membulat lucu.

"Tidak suka ya." Gumam Kibum lirih.

"Eum! Tidak suka. Wah... masih banyak cerita Changmin tentangmu Bum. Itu membuat hyung sangat penasaran pada mu."

Kibum mengangguk-angguk. Bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kasur. Duduk di pinggir kasur dekat Kyuhyun berada.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendapati Kibum lebih dekat padanya. "Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Ceritakan."

"Saat itu pertama kali hyung berkunjung ke rumah Changmin. Kelas 2 SMP. Dan kau berusia..." lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghitung menggunakan jari jemarinya.

"10 tahun." Sahut Kibum cepat.

"Ya, benar. Kau masih 10 tahun. Sayangnya saat hyung datang kau tidak ada di rumah. Kata Changmin kau pergi dengan bibi Jaejoong. Tetapi, kau tahu kan. Ketika hyung akan pulang, bersamaan kau dan bibi Jaejoong sampai ke rumah. Changmin memperkenalkan hyung kepada kalian. Hyung sangat senang mengetahui akhirnya berkenalan dengan mu." Raut wajah Kyuhyun menyendu. Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dalam. "Kau hanya mengatakan nama mu dan berlalu melewati hyung begitu saja. Sejak itu, hyung tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Kau sangat dingin."

"Karena itu hyung tidak pernah menyapa ku lagi seceria pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Kyuhyun menengadah, "Kau mengingatnya?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyapa ku diluan bocah es!" pekik Kyuhyun tidak terima. Tangannya sudah siap dengan bantal yang melayang ke arah Kibum.

BUGH  
BUGH  
BUGH

"Aku sangat kesal karena kau sangat dingin es." Kyuhyun memukuli Kibum berkali-kali. Melampiaskan rasa kesalnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Kibum membiarkan dahulu Kyuhyun memukulinya, lalu ia menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun erat. Sekaligus menghentikan aksi brutal Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang begitu." Kibum berkata yakin. Tatapannya lekat seolah mengunci bola mata selelehan karamel didepannya itu. Rahang Kibum mengeras. Wajah nya dan wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat. Mata bulat yang membulat sempurna. Pipi gembil yang mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan. Bibir penuh berwarna pinkish yang terbuka sedikit. Eskpresi shock tetapi menggemaskan.

Kibum memberi kecupan pertamanya –tepat di bibir. Melepas. Mengecupnya lagi. Mata Kibum tidak lepas dari bibir pinkish yang menggoda. Rasa manis dari susu coklat favoritnya kalah telak. Kibum bingung apa ada resep atau sesuatu di bibir Kyuhyun yang membuatnya menjadi sangat manis. Apa perlu Kibum meneliti bibir itu? Memberi judul besar makalahnya, 'Tidak perlu coklat. Bibir punya rasa manis alami.' Lalu Kibum akan melakukan observasi ke bibir orang-orang berwajah manis seperti Kyuhyun. Mungkin Kibum akan memulai dari Jongin, laki-laki yang di benci sekaligus di sukai teman sesama es nya.

Tidak.

Kibum tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Sehun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan bocah..." lirih Kyuhyun. Dia kesal. Tapi juga senang. Perasaan Kyuhyun tidak menentu. Plin-plan. Itu membuat nya frustasi dengan apa yang harus di perbuat kepada Kibum.

Perlahan Kibum melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang digenggam nya. Diam sebentar. Memproses perbuatan tidak terencananya tadi. Padahal setiap halnya selalu di rancang terlebih dahulu di kepala Kibum.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"E?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu. Tidurlah hyung."

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Memperhatikan Kibum yang bangkit lalu mengambil bantal dan selimut cadangan di dalam lemari. Kibum menutup buku bacaannya yang tidak sempat ia rapikan. "Kau tidur diluar?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melihat gelagat Kibum.

"Ya. Aku terlalu lelah untuk berolahraga malam kali ini. Selamat malam." pintu tertutup. Kyuhyun tinggal sendiri di kamar Kibum. Sendiri. Sepi. Dengan tampang idiot yang baru hilang setelah Kyuhyun lelah berpikir. Cukup Kyuhyun bingung dengan sifat labil nya.

"Apa dia berencana olahraga malam ini? Hubungannya apa? Bocah itu memang aneh."

Tadinya Kyuhyun ingin mencegah Kibum dan mengatakan kita tidur berdua saja, disini, satu selimut, berdua. Saling berbagi. Karena diluar pasti sangat dingin.

Hanya saja itu tidak baik buat jantung Kyuhyun. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi kehangatan lain yang nyasar di otak jeniusnya (menurut Kyuhyun). Sehingga kata-kata yang menjurus ke sana harus dihapuskan dulu. Hari esok masih ada. Kibum juga tidak akan kedinginan, karena dia pada dasarnya es.

**KiHyun**

**To Be Continued~**

'**Semoga penulis cerita ini bisa dapat nilai tinggi pada kuis Fisika besok.' –Amin.**

**Ada saran bagaimana kelanjutannya?**

**Make A Review, please?**


	8. Chapter 8

[CHAP 8]

**Yosh! **

**Kayaknya Dik akan terus berterima kasih. Nilai Fisika Dik sempurna. Dik update lagi buat para readers.**

**Dan buat KyuhyunKim. Iya, Dik minta maaf. Semalam itu harusnya bukan SMA. Tapi masih SMP. Terima kasih sudah mengoreksi.**

**Warning : Untuk mempercepat update. Dik gak balas review ya~ But, Thanks All. Buat yang ngasih saran juga terima kasih banyak. Ini juga no edit. **

**ENJOY READING!**

**Don'T Like! Don't Read! So, You Don't Have To Flame Or Bash Me!**

**KID!**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Jika saja Kibum tidak mengetuk –ah, lebih pantas dikatakan menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan brutal semalam, kemudian tidur disana. Changmin tidak akan bangun sampai makan siang nanti. Karena pagi-pagi sekali Kibum sudah membangunkan nya dengan alarm berbunyi suara ayam yang sedang menghadapi kematian. Sangat memekakkan telinga.

Menguap lebar, Changmin bergegas menuju dapur. Aroma masakan tidak sengaja terhirup penciuman tajamnya, padahal ia masih didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Sehun? Kau pagi sekali disini." Changmin duduk di kursi dapur itu. Menopang kepalanya yang terasa berat karena efek mengantuk. Ia melirik jam dinding. Masih menunjukkan angka 6 tetapi Sehun bagai seorang istri sudah sibuk memasak. "Jam berapa kau datang?" lanjut Changmin masih dengan efek terkantuk-kantuk nya.

Nampaknya Sehun baru menyadari kehadiran Changmin saat ia berbalik mengambil telur di lemari es. Sedaritadi ia memakai earphone. "A, hyung. Pagi." Sapa Sehun ramah sembari membuka earphone nya sebelah.

Changmin mendengus malas. Jadi daritadi dia tidak di dengar? "Hmm..." balas Changmin acuh.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi padaku hyung?" Sehun berkata sambil lalu. Kembali sibuk dengan bahan-bahan masakannya.

"Tidak. Tidak penting." Terlalu malas untuk mengulang, tenggorokan Changmin kering. Ia belum sikat gigi, belum basuh muka, belum minum, mata masih berfungsi 10 watt. Tapi perutnya sudah bekerja.

"Kibum dimana?" tanya Sehun. Dahi Changmin mengerut. Ia sudah membenamkan wajah di atas meja. Menyelami sisa mimpinya tadi malam sembari menunggu masakan Sehun selesai. Balik lagi ke kamar, Changmin takut tiba-tiba Kibum datang lalu membangunkannya lebih tidak manusiawi. Bocah tetaplah bocah. Begitu yang dirasakan Changmin.

"Kamwus manjyuamn mmmwuauma?" gumam Changmin ditengah kesadarannya. Sehun menepuk dahi sendiri, tidak kuat tapi tercetak merah di kulit putih pucatnya. Percuma bertanya pada Changmin, toh, kesimpulannya pasti dia tidak tahu. Mungkin saja Kibum berada di kamarnya sekarang.

"Tch. Bocah es itu. Apa lagi yang dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun. Memanggilku, tapi wujudnya tidak ada. Sial." Gerutu Sehun. Pasalnya Kibum menelefonnya di pagi buta. Meminta untuk memasak segera karena katanya nutrisi Kibum berkurang, makan pagi dengan makan bergizi tinggi sangat ia perlukan sekarang. Sebenarnya apa perduli Sehun? Yang terganggu dia, yang lelah juga dia. Sehun bukan pembantu. Tetapi lama-lama dia dianggap pembantu di rumah ini.

Bodohnya, dia menurut saja. Sehun bingung kenapa dia menurut saja pada teman sesama es nya. "Mungkin aku suka sama si es itu? Tidak mungkin."

**[~KiHyun~]**

Terkaan Sehun salah besar. Kibum tidak di kamar Kyuhyun. Pemuda berparas manis berhati iblis itu masih hidup di alam mimpi. Selimut yang menggelung tubuhnya semakin ia eratkan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, maksudnya –Kibum tidak berencana pergi diam-diam. Orang di rumahnya saja yang tidak memperhatikan. Apalagi Sehun yang datang-datang langsung masuk dapur, Kibum juga belum bertegur sapa, tapi bagus jika sahabatnya itu mengerti tugasnya.

Kibum pergi berolahraga pagi. Berlari untuk melatih fisiknya. Berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal selama dua hari tanpa olahraga bisa membuat saraf Kibum melonggar. Buktinya tadi malam tanpa di proses dulu di saraf otaknya, ia mencium Kyuhyun dua kali. Sangat berbahaya. Kibum rasa ia berpotensi jadi idiot karena hal itu.

Tidak baik bertindak sebelum di pikirkan.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." Kibum meneguk air mineral yang baru di belinya di mini market terdekat. Menyeka sisa air yang merembes dari mulutnya. Mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk yang telah ia persiapkan. Kibum melirik arloji hitam yang khusus ia gunakan saat berolahraga. Kibum tersenyum tipis. Sesuai rencananya. Berjalan biasa dari rumah ke taman kota perumahan nya menghabiskan waktu 45 menit. Dengan berlari Kibum bisa 30 menit lebih cepat. Di tambah pulang dia akan berjalan cepat, 40 menit Kibum yakin bisa.

Jadi total dia meninggalkan rumah satu jam 10 menit. Berangkat pukul setengah 6, Kibum sampai ke rumah pukul 7 lewat 10 menit.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kibum pastikan Sehun selesai dengan masakannya. Membersihkan badan 15 menit, memakai baju 5 menit. Kibum sarapan tepat waktu seperti biasanya.

Semua tersusun rapi dalam jadwal yang di buat Kibum sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu gugatnya –Kibum pastikan itu.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Tiba di rumah, pemandangan Changmin tidur di sofa dengan mulut terbuka merupakan pertanda buruk. Karena bisa saja jatah sarapan Kibum juga di makan oleh si food monster. Tergesa-gesa, Kibum berjalan menuju dapur. Bernafas lega setelah menemukan menu sarapan yang masih lengkap dengan catatan kecil dari Sehun. Sehun pasti sudah berangkat sekolah, mengingat bel masuk pukul 7.

_**Aku mempelototi Changmin hyung. Makanlah. Aku akan minta imbalan setelah ini!**_

Kibum tersenyum miring. Bagus. Sahabat dari kecilnya itu memang pengertian. Kibum masih punya waktu untuk segera mandi. Dia segera berjalan menuju kamar nya di lantai atas. Yang sebelumnya menyempatkan diri menyumpal mulut Changmin dengan bawang bombay yang ia temukan.

"Pagi Bum." Kyuhyun sudah siap pagi ini, berterima kasih pada jam ayam milik Kibum yang menggelegar sampai ke ubun-ubun. Kyuhyun tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali segera mandi dan sarapan. Kepalanya mendadak pusing gara-gara suara ayam di ambang kematian itu.

Setelah mandi di kamar mandi Kibum, memakai baju bocah itu; kaos tangan panjang dan celana kain selutut yang nyaman di pakai, Kyuhyun sibuk mengeringkan rambut di depan kaca panjang yang tertempel di lemari Kibum.

Arah pandang Kibum berhenti pada Kyuhyun. "Pagi." Balas Kibum singkat. Melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Namun Kyuhyun cepat mencekal tangan Kibum. Memperlihatkan wajah merengutnya yang berbeda saat menyapa tadi.

"Aku membenci ayam mu itu. Tidak apakan jika di hancurkan?" merasa tidak berdosa dan tidak masalah telah merusakkan barang orang lain, Kyuhyun mengadu kekesalannya tadi pagi. Hingga usianya yang ke-17 tahun menjalani 18 ini, dia tidak pernah terbangun karena suara ayam mengerikan.

Mata Kibum membulat –hanya sedikit. Kalau lebar-lebar nanti tidak cocok dengan tampang datarnya. "Alarm ku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sekalian ikut memanyunkan bibir seolah-olah dialah korban pada kejadian itu.

"Tidak apakan? Hehehehehehehe. Lagipula kau tidak membutuhkan alarm kematian seperti itu. Kau bisa bangun sendiri buktinya. Anggap saja hyung yang baik ini membantu mu membuang benda tidak berguna. Jja! Mandilah sana. Kau ingin mandikan?" kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Menepuk pelan kepala Kibum yang memang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

Kibum memang tidak membutuhkan alarm itu. Tapi itu perlu untuk Changmin. Di ingat-ingat, Kibum harus merendam tangannya di air es untuk memenangkan permainan konyol di taman bermain itu dan akhirnya bisa mendapatkan jam alarm super. Kibum baru dua kali mempraktekkannya karena biasanya kamar Changmin di kunci setelah percobaan pertama. Sekarang, jam ayamnya hancur. Di buang. Hanya karena Kibum lupa mematikan alarm nya hingga berbunyi lagi setelah satu jam.

"Kibum?" Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Menatap bingung Kibum yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi patung.

Kibum menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Menarik tubuh jangkung itu lebih dekat dengannya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasa di perangkap oleh bola mata sekelam malam itu.

CHUPPP

Menempel. Cukup lama. Lalu sedikit melumat dan mengemut. Menikmati rasa manis yang keluar dari bibir kemerahan Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak menutup mata. Begitupun Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan shock nya.

Di rasa cukup, Kibum melepas ciuman nya dan pegangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Melangkah mundur lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tujuan awalnya.

"Anggap saja karena aku belum sarapan."

BLAM

Kyuhyun memegangi bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Astaga! Sepertinya dia benar akan gila.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bermain game pun tidak selera. Video klip Hyuna dengan lagu terbarunya Red yang di tayangkan di televisi itu juga tidak menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan makhluk tiang di sampingnya yang sampai mempausekan pada bagian-bagian menarik. Menggumam-gumam aneh memuji kemulusan kulit tubuh Hyuna yang terekspos gratis.

Pagi tadi, sekitar jam 10. Kibum berangkat ke sekolah nya, sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun. Pihak sekolah menelefonnya ingin membahas program akselerasi yang akan dilakukan Kibum. Kemungkinan besar tahun ini dia bisa lulus SMP lalu lanjut ke SMA. Kyuhyun tidak tahu banyak, Kibum hanya mengatakan itu.

"Hey, tiang. Ini hampir siang. Kau tidak lapar?" sindir Kyuhyun. Biasanya si tiang mementingkan perut, kenapa sekarang lupa karena kulit mulus Hyuna? Kyuhyun juga tertarik, tapi kejadian pagi tadi menyita semua tempat di pikirannya.

"Kau benar Kyu! Bagaimana ini! Tidak ada Kibum, kita tidak bisa meminta bantuan Sehun. Bocah pucat itu pasti menolaknya. Waahhh... kita bisa mati kelaparan!" hiperbola. Kapan Changmin tidak berlebihan bila itu menyangkut kekasih sejatinya –makanan.

Kyuhyun menendang tubuh Changmin yang menggeliat bak cacing di penggorengan. "Kau jangan membangkitkan kekesalan ku tiang. Kau lupa mengunci ku diluar semalam. Jadi jangan banyak bertingkah."

Changmin bersungut, memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang terkena tendangan. "Tapi kau tidur di kamar Kibum juga kan. Tidurku jadi terganggu gara-gara bocah itu."

"Dia tidur di kamar mu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Dia menggedornya cukup kuat. Pintu kamarku bisa roboh karenanya."

Kyuhyun berdecih, "Ku kira kau tidak akan bisa bangun lagi. Hebat juga bocah itu."

"Aku bukan batu evil."

"Ya. Kau batu."

DORRR! DORRR! GEDUBUAH! GEDUBUGH!

Hening.

Changmin atau Kyuhyun sama-sama terkaget pada suara gedoran yang tak biasa itu. Changmin tersenyum lebar, "Nah! Seperti itu suara gedoran Kibum semalam. Masa aku tidak terbangun?" Seolah mendapat perncerahan, Changmin akhirnya bisa membuktikan pada Kyuhyun.

Masalahnya bukan itu, tapi, "Siapa yang menggedor seperti itu Cwang?"

"E? Ah iya juga."

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"BUKA PINTUNYA ANAK KURANG AJAR! BUKA!"

Siapa lagi pemilik suara nyaring dan tak ada sopannya?

Ketua Iblis.

"Matilah aku." Bukan Kyuhyun. Tetapi Changmin. Dia tahu ketua iblis tidak akan macam-macam dengan anak asuhannya. Tamatlah sudah riwayatnya. Changmin kurang peka. Harusnya dia pergi dari pagi. Harusnya dia sudah mengantisipasi semua ini.

"Maaf, Cwang." Cengir Kyuhyun.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Saat ini Changmin dan Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Heechul dan suaminya –Hangeng yang duduk di sofa. Setelah Changmin mendapat acara pembuka sebelumnya, di jambak dan di teriaki oleh ketua Iblis. Di tuduh menyembunyikan Kyuhyun dan berbuat macam-macam. Changmin lebih baik menghabiskan semua daging sapi bakar dari pada berbuat aneh pada Kyuhyun yang pada akhirnya akan merugikan diri sendiri, Kyuhyun itu berbahaya.

"Perasaan eomma memang tidak pernah salah. Kau tidak pergi bersama Siwon ke Tokyo." Mulai Heechul setelah amarah nya teredam. Berterima kasih pada Hangeng sebagai pawang setianya.

"Kau memang anak keras kepala. Siwon sudah tampan, baik, rajin ibadah, pintar, sangat sempurna di jadikan suami. Kalau saja belum menikah, eomma sudah mendekati Siwon ."

"Ehem." Hangeng berdehem. Terkadang perkataan istrinya melantur ke mana-mana.

"Ya, tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi China." Dengus Heechul. Suasana hatinya lagi buruk, terserah Heechul ingin berkata apa, masa bodoh dengan perasaan suaminya saat ini. "Tiga hari lalu Siwon pamitan pada eomma melalui telefon, berkata kau ikut dan baterai ponsel mu habis. Eomma percaya hari itu, tapi tidak untuk berikutnya. Ponselmu terus menerus tidak aktif tapi Siwon selalu berkata kau bersamanya."

"Lalu eomma menyuruh orang memata-matai Siwon di Tokyo. Setelah dipastikan aku tidak ikut, eomma ke sini. Satu-satunya tempat yang pasti ku kunjungi. Begitu?" sela Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menyela Kyu! Eomma belum siap bicara. Kau harus dengar, karena eomma tidak akan main-main lagi." Tegas Heechul.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, "Tapi, Kyuhyun lelah eomma. Lutut Kyu sakit lama-lama begini." Manja Kyuhyun kambuh. Changmin mendelik, hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa bertingkah tidak sesuai suasana.

Heechul luluh, setengah mati dia melahirkan Kyuhyun, satu-satunya anak yang bisa di kandung oleh Male Pregnant seperti dirinya, Heechul tidak mungkin menindas Kyuhyun lebih jauh. "Duduklah. Tapi tidak dengan mu." Melempar tatapan mematikan kepada Changmin.

"Eomma memang baik." Kyuhyun berdiri, mengurut sebentar lututnya lalu menuju sofa untuk duduk. "Lanjutkan eomma." Lanjut Kyuhyun riang.

Changmin hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya setelah ini.

"Setelah tahu kau tidak ikut, eomma menelefon Siwon. Menanyakan alasan apa yang sampai membuat Siwon berbohong pada eomma." Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk, dia memang meminta Siwon berbohong. Tapi Kyuhyun lupa alasan yang ia katakan.

"Awalnya Siwon tidak mau mengatakannya, tapi eomma mengancamnya dengan mempercepat pernikahan kalian, padahal itu bagus, tetapi namja bodoh itu malah khawatir."

Heechul menatap lebih sengit Changmin, "Jadi benarkan apa yang eomma katakan. Kau dan namja tiang ini punya hubungan. Tidak usah disembunyikan lagi Kyu. Lagipula eomma tidak keberatan dengan Changmin. Dia cukup tampan dan dia bisa menjadi menantu yang patuh. Benar kan, hyung?" Heechul bertanya untuk dukungan Hangeng.

"Benar. Kau juga tidak lupakan Kyu? Ini sudah lebih seminggu dari kesepakatan kita. Sekarang kau harus mengatakan keputusan mu dengan jelas. Jika itu menikah dengan Changmin, otomatis kau lepas dari tanggung jawab sebagai presdir."

Changmin tersenyum miring. Dia belum paham sepenuhnya tentang apa yang terjadi. Terutama orang bernama Siwon itu. Kesimpulannya, Kyuhyun mengatakan pada orang bernama Siwon itu tentang mereka yang menjalin hubungan sehingga Kyuhyun tidak jadi pergi ke Tokyo. Changmin rasa itu terjadi saat ia pergi ke Busan. Dan mungkin itulah alasan Kyuhyun tinggal di rumahnya dengan dalih menjaga Kibum waktu itu. Karena setahu Changmin, ia tidak pernah menyuruh Kibum untuk mengatakan itu pada Kyuhyun.

'Iblis licik' –batin Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras. Dia baru ingat percakapannya waktu itu dengan Siwon. Sekarang mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes dan kata-kata melankolisnya, Kyuhyun duga tidak akan berguna. Appa dan eomma nya pasti sudah mengantisipasi tingkah absurdnya. Melihat wajah Hangeng dan Heechul yang mengintimidasi.

"Eum, itu. Itu..."

"Itu apa Kyu? Bicaralah dengan benar." Tukas Heechul.

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun. Ia semakin senang melihat Kyuhyun yang cemas. Seandainya mereka benar-benar menikah, Changmin bisa seutuhnya melakukan ini dan itu terhadap Kyuhyun sesuka hatinya. Changmin tidak sabar mendengar jawaban keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aku memilih..." jeda sejenak. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mengatakan ia dan Changmin tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, di pastikan eomma nya akan menikahkan nya sekarang juga dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak mau menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga dengan orang yang masih di anggapnya asing.

Kyuhyun sangat frustasi.

CEKLEK

Pintu rumah terbuka dari luar. Tidak lama masuk Kibum bersama namja bertubuh mungil di belakangnya. Kibum menoleh ke ruang tamu. Mendapati kedua namja yang ia kenali sebagai orang tua Kyuhyun. Hyung kandungnya yang berlutut di depan. Kyuhyun yang langsung tepat menatapnya.

Kibum membungkuk sedikit setelah semua orang di sana melihat ke arahnya.

"Annyeong haseyo, ahjussi."

Namja mungil di belakang Kibum ikut membungkuk dan memberikan senyum terlebar yang ia miliki. "Annyeong haseyo. Perkenalkan, saya Ryewook, pembimbing Kibum." Namja mungil itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, Kibum. Baru pulang sekolah?"

"Ya." Kibum tidak terlalu memperdulikan pertanyaan Heechul, matanya fokus melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang menunduk.

"Sebenarnya Kibum tidak ikut belajar lagi ahjumma. Kibum mengikuti program akselerasi. Dari pihak sekolah, saya di utus untuk membantu Kibum dalam belajar." Terang Ryewook tanpa di minta.

"Kibum hebat juga. Jadi kau seorang guru, Ryewook-ssi?"

Ryewook mengangguk. Heechul menatap tidak percaya. Sempat terpikir namja semungil dan seimut Ryewook adalah teman Kibum. "Ah begitu. Eh, jangan panggil ahjumma. Aku ini namja."

Mata Ryewook membulat, "Benarkah? Wah... anda terlihat sangat cantik." Pujinya. Membuat wajah Heechul memerah senang.

"Eum, maaf lancang. Tapi, ahjussi. Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Ryewook.

"Ah iya. Ahjussi hanya meminta kepastian dari sepasang kekasih ini. Mereka tidak mengaku juga meski sudah lama." Heechul kembali menatap Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kekasih?" gumam Ryewook.

"Nah, Kyu. Apa keputusanmu? Jangan berlama-lama. Kalau tidak, eomma menganggap kau memilih jadi presdir."

Rasa aman saat perhatian Heechul teralih sebentar hilang tidak bersisa. Kyuhyun gugup lagi. Takut dan cemas. Pikirannya sangat kalut. Ditambah sekarang ada sosok orang yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Dengan tingkah dingin sekaligus manisnya. Ciuman singkat yang di layangkan dua kali.

Sayangnya, semua itu tidak pasti.

"A... aku. Aku memilih..."

**[~KiHyun~]**

**To Be Continued~**

'**Semoga penulis cerita ini masuk peringkat tertinggi pada Try Out STAN.' –Amin.**

**Nah loh, apa yang di pilih Kyuhyun?**

**Make A Review, Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

[CHAP 9]

**Dik update lagi. Dik melanggar keputusan Dik yang berjanji tidak mengetik cerita selama sebulan. Karena bulan November itu bulan nya berbagai ujian. Tapi, Dik sendiri penasaran ama kelanjutan KID (penulis aneh).**

**Karena Dik bingung sendiri berapa usia para tokoh di FF KID ini. Dik akan membuatnya disini.**

**Kyuhyun : 17 tahun (18 tahun usia Korea) Tamat SMA.**

**Kibum : 14 tahun (15 tahun usia Korea) SMP kelas 3.**

**Changmin : Sama dengan Kyuhyun. (begitupun KyuLine)**

**Siwon : 25 tahun (26 tahun usia Korea) **

**Sehun : Sama dengan Kibum. (begitupun Jongin)**

**Ryewook : 23 tahun (24 tahun usia Korea)**

**Heechul, Hangeng, Para orangtua, dll : Readers sendiri yang nentuin =_=**

**Dik bingung, kenapa semua meminta Kyuhyun mengatakan Kibum. Kan udah jelas pilihannya kagak ada nama tuh bocah. Tapi, tak apalah. Dik jadi berpikir ulang karenanya. Lalu membuat... baca sendiri aja deh. Kalau ada yang bilang ini belum panjang. Dik vakum selama-lamanya (ngakak iblis)**

**Warning : Dik lagi-lagi gak balas review. Lagi males soalnya. Hoho. Tapi, Dik baca reviewan kalian semua (hug readers). Kecuali untuk Khoyul. Tch. Napa gak update-update lo. Gua tiap hari ngecek. Nah, Dik jadi ikut gaya cara bicara lo. Dan ini No Edit.**

**ENJOY READING!**

**Don't Like! Don't Read! So, You Don't Have To Flame Or Bash Me!**

**KID!**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"Aku memilih..." Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Berada di posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan dimana semua mata tertuju padanya. Melihat wajah orang-orang di ruangan ini pun ia takut. "Biarkan aku menggantikan appa." Kyuhyun menengadah. Menatap langsung mata eomma nya yang terbelalak kaget.

"MWO?!" jerit Changmin. Dia menatap horor Kyuhyun.

"Ka-kau serius? YAKKK! Kau kira eomma tidak tahu bagaimana akal bulus mu itu! Kau pasti akan bermain-main hingga appa terpaksa menggantikan mu. Kau tidak bisa membohongi eomma, Kyu!" pekik Heechul tidak terima.

"Tapi aku serius!" tukas Kyuhyun.

Hangeng berdehem sebentar, "Appa menerima pilihan mu. Minggu depan kau berangkat ke London. Appa akan mengurus semua keperluanmu. Jadi, kau tinggal belajar di sana." Kata Hangeng tenang tampak berwibawa. Heechul mendelik tidak suka. Bisa-bisanya suami Cina nya menerima begitu saja. Ini bukan seperti yang mereka harapkan.

"Yak! Cina!"

"Heechul. Kyuhyun. Kita pulang, sekarang juga." sela Hangeng cepat. Tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Heechul yang wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Tetapi, Heechul tidak bisa meledak sekarang. Mendengar panggilan dan nada suara Hangeng yang datar. Terakhir kali Heechul tetap memberontak, si Cina oleng itu pergi ke bar. Heechul sampai harus membenturkan kepala yeoja murahan yang bersama suaminya itu ke dinding –untung saja tidak apa-apa.

"Ta-tapi. Kyu, kau benar serius? Kau tidak akan rugi menikah dengan ku. Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu, evil." Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun masih dengan berlutut. Hingga ia tampak bersujud memohon pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku serius tiang. Pernikahan sangat tidak cocok untuk ku saat ini. Meski aku sering bermain, tapi aku juga pantas jadi presdir. Kau lihat saja, aku akan menjadi presdir tertampan di Seoul."

Changmin sweatdrop. Kyuhyun tidak tampan. Ia sangat manis. Sampai kapan pun itu. Tetapi, tidak ada yang menjamin setelah Kyuhyun benar-benar belajar menjadi presdir lalu berurusan dengan pekerjaan, tentu saja ia akan serius. Dan, bisa saja sisi manly Kyuhyun semakin keluar. Lantas Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan yeoja! Changmin sadar Kyuhyun terkadang tertarik pada yeoja.

"NOOOO!" jerit Changmin frustasi. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun melebihi kemanly-an nya nanti.

Hangeng sudah berjalan keluar rumah, di ikuti dengan Heechul yang wajahnya berlipat seratus. Kyuhyun bangkit. Tersenyum miring ke arah Changmin di bawahnya yang masih meratap. "Sudah ku duga kau itu menyimpang Cwang. Kau suka padaku kan?" kata Kyuhyun bernada sing a song. Membuat Changmin semakin terpuruk dan merutuki sikapnya yang terlalu gegabah mengambil kesimpulan tentang Kyuhyun. Evil tetap saja evil.

"Sayangnya, aku itu biseksual Cwang." Tawa Kyuhyun kecil. Jika ia bisa tertawa keras, Kyuhyun akan tertawa sambil menangis. Bukan. Bukan ini yang di inginkannya. Namun bagaimana lagi?

Kyuhyun harus bertingkah seolah tidak ada masalah dan dia bisa menyukai seribu yeoja diluaran sana. Karena pemikiran menjadi dewasa lah yang membuat Kyuhyun memikirkan konsekuensinya.

"Selamat." langkah Kyuhyun berhenti. Hatinya menggeram. Satu kata yang diucapkan oleh namja dingin yang ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa membuat ia mengambil keputusan ini.

"Selamat? Apa tujuan mu, Kim Kibum." Kyuhyun berkata lirih. Terselip keperihan dari ketidak pastian yang menyakiti hatinya. Kyuhyun berbalik setelah sebelumnya berjalan melewati Kibum dan pembimbing barunya itu. Mengganti ekspresi nya yang sempat murung menjadi senyum nakal –meremehkan.

Kibum balas menatap Kyuhyun. Ekspresi datar tidak terbaca.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. "Cho! Cepatlah sedikit." Teriak Heechul yang berada dalam mobil.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Dia tidak tahu. Tapi Kyuhyun ingin menangis. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit berkali-kali lipat. Selamat? Apa maksud Kibum? Kyuhyun semakin terjebak dalam (nanti gua cari namanya).

"Hahh..." menghela panjang, Kyuhyun teringat manteranya sendiri, _**'Jadi dewasa, dia bocah. Tidak ada perasaan apa-apa.'**_

"Baiklah. Aku pulang, Bum. Ah, dan anda Ryewook?"

Ryewook yang sempat bingung langsung tersenyum selebar mungkin. Tanpa sadar menunjukkan sisi imutnya pada semua orang disana. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lebar. Sikap Ryewook membuat siapa saja didekatnya terasa nyaman –begitulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. "Yup! Dan anda? Eum, mari kita berkenalan!" seru Ryewook riang.

"Yak! Kau mau membuat eomma menggoreng mu, heh!" Kyuhyun memutar bola mata –bosan. Bukan bermaksud tidak mengacuhkan, tapi Kyuhyun sadar kondisi sekarang.

"Kau bisa tanya pada bocah disampingmu, Ryewook-ssi. Nah, aku pulang. Dan katakan pada si tiang yang disana itu untuk tidak menganggap perkataan ku serius ya." Kyuhyun mencondongkan badannya ke arah Ryewook. Bersikap seperti berbisik. "Sampaikan juga, aku murni gay sekarang. Hehehehehehe."

Mata Ryewook membulat. Tidak menyangka teman barunya akan berbicara frontal. Kyuhyun melambai sebelum akhirnya menyusul kedua orangtuanya.

Kibum menutup pintu. Memandangi gagang pintu itu cukup lama. Bukan. Bukan untuk meneliti mengapa bentuk gagang pintu bulat. Kalau itu sih, penulis cerita ini sudah menelitinya (gak penting #digampar).

"Kibum-ah, laki-laki manis tadi siapa?" tanya Ryewook seperti yang di katakan Kyuhyun. Bertanya pada bocah disampingnya.

Kibum berbalik, menatap datar pembimbing berwajah kekanakan nya itu. "Namanya Kyuhyun."

"Wah... nama yang manis. Dia siapa mu?" bernada ramah. Ryewook memang sengaja tidak mau terlalu formal dengan anak didik nya, tapi, tanpa disengaja sekalipun, para siswanya menganggap Ryewook seperti teman.

Kibum tidak menjawab, bocah itu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. "Kita belajar di kamarku saja." Kata Kibum tanpa menoleh.

Ryewook menggembungkan pipi nya karena kesal. Ia sudah mendapat ceramah panjang dari kepala sekolah tentang sifat Kibum yang kelewat datar. Tidak ia duga menghadapi langsung ternyata sangat menyebalkan. Selama ini orang-orang selalu membalas perkataan Ryewook dengan sama cerianya.

"Kibum, tunggu. Jadi si tiang siapa? Aku ingin menyampaikan nya sekarang."

Kibum tidak menjawab, tapi jari nya menunjuk arah ruang tamu. Mengisyaratkan orang yang dimaksud ada disana. Lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Ryewook mengangguk setelah melihat sesosok orang yang mengiris hati masih duduk berlutut disana. Ryewook melihat semuanya tadi, meski tidak mengerti semua. Ryewook berpikir sesosok yang dikatakan 'tiang' oleh Kyuhyun itu sedang patah hati setelah ditolak Kyuhyun.

"Hey, apa kau si tiang?" tanya Ryewook hati-hati. Changmin mendelik. Dia lagi patah hati, sekarang ada yang menghina nya. Kesialan yang beruntun. Sayangnya, Ryewook itu bukan orang yang peka.

"Hem. Kenapa?"

"Kyuhyun berpesan padaku, agar kau tidak mengambil serius perkataan nya. Lalu, Kyuhyun mengatakan..." Ryewook mencondongkan badannya, mulai membisikkan pesan terakhir Kyuhyun. "Dia murni gay sekarang..."

"Mw-mwo?!"

"Jja! Karena sudah tersampaikan. Aku pergi ke kamar Kibum nde."

**[~KiHyun~]**

"KYAAAAAA!" Ryewook menutup balik pintu kamar Kibum. Memegangi wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Tidak lama, Kibum membuka pintunya dari dalam. Menatap bingung pembimbingnya yang tiba-tiba teriak. Changmin juga naik ke atas setelah mendengar teriakan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin langsung. Baru saja ia melompat kegirangan setelah mendengar pesan Kyuhyun. Karena tandanya, sahabat manisnya itu bisa jadi punya perasaan yang sama. Tapi, Kyuhyun hanya belum siap mengakuinya.

"Kibum tidak pakai baju."

"Yakk! Bocah! Kenapa kau sangat mesum, heh." Tuding Changmin.

"Aku pakai." Sahut Kibum datar. Changmin baru sadar, karena memang Kibum memakai baju sekarang. "Aku hanya mengganti atasan tadi." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau..."

"Aku kan terkejut." Lagi-lagi Ryewook menggembungkan pipinya. Changmin terpesona. Wajah orang yang mengaku pembimbing adiknya itu terlihat sangat-sangat imut. Changmin serasa ingin menggigiti bibir mengerucut itu habis-habisan.

"Apa anda gay, Ryewook-ssi?" pertanyaan Kibum tepat menusuk Ryewook. Tapi, dia teringat Kyuhyun tidak malu karena statusnya.

"Y-ya. Begitulah."

Hening.

Entah mengapa, kesialan Changmin digantikan kebahagiaan berkali-kali lipat kali ini. Changmin ingin memeluk Ryewook dan mengatakan kita sama, dan mari berpacaran. Ah, tidak boleh. Changmin masih suka pada Kyuhyun.

"Ehem." Untuk menetralisirnya, Changmin merubah wajah bodohnya, dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryewook. Bersikap bagai kakak tertua disana. Padahal jelas sekali, Ryewook lebih tua darinya. "Tidak apa. Aku mengerti. Aku juga gay. Dan bocah ini, eum, meski aku tidak yakin. Dia sepertinya gay."

Ryewook melihat Kibum. Ekspresi bocah itu tetap sama. Ryewook tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mengajari anak yang terus-terusan berwajah datar. Untung saja Kibum itu tampan. (sangat tampan!)

"Apa kau tidak lapar hyung? Aku dan Ryewook seonsangnim sudah makan. Sekarang. Kami akan belajar." Kibum menarik tangan Ryewook ke dalam.

BLAM

Menutup pintu cukup kuat.

"Tch. Bocah itu."

**[~KiHyun~]**

Uring-uringan dari malam sampai pagi, apalagi yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun. Minggu depan pergi ke London, belajar dan belajar. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan nanti rambutnya botak karena terus berpikir. Tapi sepertinya tidak sampai botak. Bukankah Kibum selalu berpikir? Bocah itu malah terlihat semakin tampan. Ah, atau karena masih muda?

"Tck. Untuk apa aku memikirkan bocah sialan itu lagi."

Seberapa keras Kyuhyun memikirkan hal lain, ujung-ujungnya pasti Kibum. Sampai teraneh sekalipun, pasti selalu nyambung ke Kibum.

"Hahh... aku ingin memakan yang lembut-lembut." Menyentuh boneka pikachu kesayangannya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ingin sesuatu yang lembut. Mungkin gulali, atau bibir Kibum.

BLUSHHH

"Hiyaaa... apa yang ku pikirkan! Kenapa bisa nyambung ke sana." Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di boneka Pikachu nya. Menggeleng kuat disana.

"Pagi-pagi kau sudah berisik." Dari arah pintu Heechul datang mengenakan kemeja putih polos di padukan celana panjang berbahan katun berwarna putih. "Apa yang kau pikirkan bocah keras kepala?" ternyata Heechul masih emosi tentang semalam. Karena hal itu dia memutuskan mogok bicara dengan Hangeng. Akhirnya Hangeng terpaksa tidur diluar karena tatapan Heechul yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Eomma merusak hariku dengan datang ke sini." Kesal Kyuhyun.

"Siwon pulang hari ini. Apa kau..."

"Tidak." Sela Kyuhyun cepat. Siapapun tahu apa yang dimaksud Heechul.

"Kalau begitu mandilah! Eomma ingin kau menemani eomma berbelanja. Tidak ada bantahan!" inilah yang paling dibenci Kyuhyun. Tidak ada bantahan. Apa eomma nya ini reinkarnasi dari Medusa.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Terserah." Beringsut turun, Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan eomma nya.

Heechul tersenyum puas. Setelah Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi, Heechul melihat-lihat kamar anak satu-satunya itu sebentar. Rapi.

Sebenarnya Heechul merindukan Kyuhyun. Bayi besar yang sangat ia manja. Tapi karena kejadian akhir-akhir ini, mereka lebih sering adu mulut. Makanya Heechul mengajak Kyuhyun berbelanja. Berniat membelikan apa saja yang di inginkan Kyuhyun.

Heechul akan bangkit, sebelum tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Jangan bilang Kyuhyun masih menyimpan majalah porno dibawah tempat tidur. Aku sudah lama tidak mengecek nya." Heechul pernah mendapati kolong tempat tidur Kyuhyun berisi majalah yeoja-yeoja bugil. Itu terjadi sewaktu Kyuhyun masih SMA kelas 2. Waktu itu Heechul tidak langsung membuangnya. Karena ia ingin melihat seberapa jauh Kyuhyun tertarik pada yeoja.

Namun, koleksi majalah Kyuhyun semakin bertambah. Karena tidak tahan, akhirnya Heechul memarahi Kyuhyun dan membakar semuanya.

Heechul takut Kyuhyun menolak pilihan menikah karena masih suka yeoja. Pupus sudah harapan Heechul jika Kyuhyun memang normal. Bisa saja dia mengatakan pada Siwon bahwa ia berpacaran dengan Changmin untuk menolak namja tampan itu.

Kenapa Heechul tidak kepikiran sebelumnya?

Tidak mungkin ia memaksakan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi gay sepertinya. Eomma macam apa dia jika begitu?

Heechul merunduk. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan lantai. Menjulurkan tangannya pada kolong tempat tidur yang cukup sempit. Namun sangat strategis untuk menyimpan barang.

Heechul meraba-raba, sampai ia menyentuh sesuatu yang kecil dan panjang. Meraba-raba lagi, benda kecil dan panjang itu terasa banyak disana. Heechul mengambil satu dan membawanya keluar.

Ada sedikit debu menutupi benda itu. Heechul sampai terbatuk karenanya. Ingatkan Heechul untuk menyuruh pekerja di rumahnya membersihkan seluruh kamar Kyuhyun.

Heechul membersihkan benda itu.

"I-inikan?" –alat tes kehamilan yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan. "Tidak mungkin." Berbagai spekulasi bersarang di kepala Heechul. Meski alat tes kehamilan itu terlihat belum di gunakan. Tetap saja. Untuk apa Kyuhyun membelinya jika belum pernah melakukan itu. Pasti Kyuhyun sudah melakukan hal yang paling Heechul larang.

"Anak itu..."

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Eomma! Kenapa ke rumah sakit? Katanya belanja." Sungut Kyuhyun. Di tambah eomma nya melangkah lebar-lebar. Dia sangat sulit mengejar Heechul.

"Eomma ingin bertemu dengan Zhoumi." Sahut Heechul cepat.

"Untuk apa? Samchon (paman) kan bisa datang setelah dia selesai kerja di rumah sakit."

"Eomma membutuhkannya sekarang!"

"Tch. Ada apa sih?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Heechul diam. Dia sudah berusaha mati-matian menahan kata-kata yang ingin meledak saat ini juga. Heechul butuh kepastian. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan mendatangi Zhoumi, dokter pribadi keluarga mereka sekaligus adik kandung dari Hangeng.

"Zhoumi!" seru Heechul tidak kenal kondisi. Zhoumi jelas-jelas baru selesai melakukan operasi dan menikmati kopi panasnya. Sekarang harus menyemburkan kembali cairan hitam itu hingga mengenai seragam kedokterannya yang putih bersih. Seragam yang membuat Henry –istrinya, tergila-gila padanya.

Tapi Zhoumi harus menyingkirkan semua pikirannya tentang memaki kakak iparnya itu, dia tidak mau terkena amarah dari Hangeng.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Periksa bocah keras kepala ini."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi, begitupun dengan Zhoumi. Tapi, agaknya Heechul sedang dalam kondisi Iblis nya. Zhoumi mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk berbaring yang di ikuti saja oleh anak iblis itu.

Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya, ada apa sebenarnya pada dirinya. Kenapa Heechul sampai terlihat tidak jelas begitu.

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun langsung terduduk dari baringnya barusan. Tatapannya mendadak horor setelah melihat Heechul bersidekap sambil memegang benda laknat berbentuk persegi. Tes pack.

"I-itu, ak-aku. Aku..."

"Cepat berbaring bocah. Zhoumi, langsung periksa. Apa Kyuhyun hamil atau tidak."

"E? Kyuhyun hamil?"

"Mana ku tahu! Makanya aku datang ke tempat mu galah! Tch. Kau sama saja dengan si Cina oleng itu. Sangat lama nyambungnya."

Zhoumi harus menelan ludah pahit. Perkataan Heechul sangat menusuk.

Zhoumi menyuruh Kyuhyun kembali berbaring. Kyuhyun takut. Tapi ia perlahan-lahan berbaring. Berdoa dalam hati jika semua itu salah. Ia tidak hamil karena yang memperkosa nya masih bocah. Walaupun itu semua sebatas kesimpulan yang diambilnya.

Zhoumi mulai menekan sekitaran perut Kyuhyun, merasakan sesuatu yang keras pada bagian atasnya. Karena takut dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Untuk lebih memastikan, Zhoumi menyarankan untuk pindah ruangan. Zhoumi membutuhkan USG. Tapi tidak ada diruangannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya saja? Kau kan dokter." Sindir Heechul.

"Ikuti saja hyung."

"Tch. Baiklah."

**[~KiHyun~]**

Zhoumi mulai melumuri perut Kyuhyun dengan gel khusus. Meletakkan alat penyambung ke USG, lalu terpampang gambar 4D berwarna hitam putih di monitor. Terlihat jelas ada sesuatu yang lain disana. Sesuatu yang kecil dan sedikit bergerak-gerak.

Mata Heechul terbelalak. Ia lebih dekat dengan layar monitor untuk memastikan nya.

"2 minggu 5 hari hyung."

Jantung Kyuhyun serasa berhenti. Dia tidak menyangka ini akan benar-benar terjadi. Dia hamil. Berarti malam itu, dia benar-benar melakukan hubungan intim. Tapi dengan siapa? Kibum kah? Lalu, apa yang harus Kyuhyun katakan? Dia sendiri bingung.

"2 minggu 5 hari..." gumam Heechul. Dia mengambil ponselnya, menghitung tanggal-tanggal melalui kalender. "Itu tepat hari kelulusan Kyuhyun." gumam Heechul lagi.

Zhoumi membersihkan perut Kyuhyun, mengusap lembut rambut keponakannya yang terlihat tegang itu.

"Changmin? Kalau Changmin, harusnya Kyuhyun memilih menikah. Minho? Jonghyun? Suho?" Heechul sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah menggigit bibir sedaritadi.

Heechul marah. Tapi sedikit. Lebih marah lagi jika Kyuhyun mengatakan itu test pack kekasihnya.

"Ah, kita bicarakan ini dengan Hangeng saja. Ayo Kyu. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, eomma akan menelefon appa mu." Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun. Dia baru sadar, Kyuhyun nya terlihat pucat pasi. Pasti anak manis nya itu sangat takut dengan kehamilan ini.

Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun, mengusap-usap perut Kyuhyun sayang. "Kyu, maafkan eomma. Eomma sedikit senang kau hamil, tandanya sebentar lagi eomma punya cucu tanpa repot-repot memaksa mu. Tapi kau tahu kan, ini tidak baik melakukannya sebelum menikah. Ditambah ayah dari jabang bayi mu tidak diperkenalkan pada eomma dan appa. Siapa pun dia, eomma akan menerimanya. Begitupun dengan appamu." Kata Heechul lembut.

Zhoumi tersenyum lega. Ternyata Heechul punya sisi yang baik. Karena jika saja Heechul semakin memarahi Kyuhyun, Zhoumi akan membela mati-matian keponakan manisnya itu. Mengingat dulu Heechul juga hamil diluar nikah bersama hyung kandung nya.

"Be-benarkah eomma akan menerima siapa pun dia?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut.

Heechul mengangguk. "Katakan saja pada eomma dan appa. Nah, ayo kita pulang."

Kyuhyun bernafas lega. Tapi hanya sedikit. Karena dia juga kaget atas kehamilan ini. Kyuhyun bingung bagaimana ke depannya. Khawatir tentang siapa yang harus ia katakan. Tentunya Heechul dan Hangeng akan memaksa Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa dia belum yakin siapa ayah jabang bayi ini. Kyuhyun bisa pastikan dia akan di kubur hidup-hidup oleh Heechul. (di kuburnya setelah melahirkan –mungkin)

"Eum, tapi eomma lihat kau tidak ada muntah Kyu. Apa kau sering muntah di pagi hari?"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, "Tidak. Makanya aku tidak tahu akan hamil."

"Benar kah Kyuhyun hamil, Mi?"

"Seperti yang hyung lihat di monitor. Tidak salah lagi."

"Tapi, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengalami mual atau semacamnya?"

"Ah itu. Sebenarnya bisa terjadi."

"Apa tandanya kandungan ku tidak baik, samchon?" Kyuhyun memegangi perut datarnya. Takut sekali pada keadaan anaknya.

"Tidak. Kandunganmu baik-baik saja Kyu. Kau memang tidak mual atau yang biasa dikatakan morning sick. Kemungkinan besar, appa dari bayimu lah yang mengalami nya. Ini hanya anggapan kebanyakan orang, tapi aku yakin dengan itu meski tidak berhubungan dengan medis. Anggapan itu adalah, bayi mu sendiri yang menginginkan appa nya mengalami morning sick. Bayi mu sangat sayang pada eomma nya."

Wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah. Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya, berkata lirih mengucapkan terima kasih. Heechul ikut senang melihatnya. Mengecup sebentar pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, Kyuhyun tetap akan mengalami mood swing dan juga ngidam sebagaimana ibu hamil. Mungkin, Kyuhyun juga sudah merasakannya tanpa dia sadari itu."

"Benar itu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menengadah, jika di pikir-pikir, ia lebih sensitif. Dia juga mudah menangis. "Eum, ya. Kau benar samchon."

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan saat ini Kyu?" tanya Heechul antusias.

Kyuhyun berpikir lagi, dia ingat ingin makan yang lembut-lembut, "Gulali. Kyu ingin gulali eomma." Jawab Kyuhyun riang.

"Jja! Eomma akan belikan yang banyak buat anak eomma yang manis ini."

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Hoekkk... hoekkk..."

Kibum terduduk lemas disamping toilet. Perutnya terasa kosong setelah muntah beberapa kali. Nafasnya naik-turun karenanya.

Setelah merasa baik kan. Kibum berjalan lunglai turun ke lantai satu untuk mengambil minum di dapur. Masih pagi Kibum harus menghadapi keadaan menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Hah..." Kibum menghela panjang.

Ternyata muntah tapi yang keluar hanya saliva itu lelahnya berkali-kali lipat daripada olahraga. Kibum berpikir ulang, sepertinya makanan tadi malam beracun. Mengingat Changmin yang memasak, bukan Sehun.

Teman es nya itu lebih memilih Jongin daripada dirinya yang berpeluang besar di racuni Changmin.

Kibum melihat tempat sampah di dapur itu, dia ingat semalam makan makanan kalengan yang hanya dipanaskan Changmin. Firasatnya tidak enak dari semalam. Sebenarnya dari dua hari lalu, semenjak Kyuhyun pergi perasaan Kibum sudah tidak enak. Tapi, Kibum tidak mau ambil pusing.

Kibum meraih kalengan yang terbuka itu. Memperhatikan apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari sana.

Dan benar saja. Di sana terpampang jelas tanggal kadaluarsa makanan itu dua hari yang lalu. Jadi, jika mereka memakan nya semalam. Jelas sekali itu beracun.

"Sial." Maki Kibum.

Ia melangkah panjang-panjang ke kamar Changmin. Memutar kenop pintunya yang ternyata terkunci. Kibum lantas menggedor-gedor dengan tidak berprikepintuan.

Tidak lama pintu terbuka. Menampilkan wajah Changmin yang jauh lebih kusut. Nafas tidak beraturan dan area mulutnya basah oleh air.

"Ada apa bocah? Apa kau tidak tahu aku baru saja muntah. Perutku sangat sakit." Keluh Changmin.

"Kau juga muntah? Ini salah mu hyung!"

"YAKK! Kenapa jadi salahku!" kesadaran Changmin datang. Ia tidak terima di tuduh.

Kibum menarik tangan Changmin, membawanya menuju dapur. Memperlihatkan tanggal kadalursa pada kaleng itu. Mata Changmin terbelalak.

"Ku kira kadaluarsa nya hari ini. Jadi, ini bukan salah ku sepenuhnya bocah!"

"2 minggu sebelum kadaluarsa, makanan sudah tidak baik di konsumsi. Apa kau tidak tahu."

"Aku tahu! Tapi ini namanya menghemat bocah!"

Kibum akan menentang opini tidak masuk akal Changmin sebelum perutnya kembali bergejolak ingin muntah. "Sial." Desis Kibum.

Sedikit berlari, Kibum memasuki kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Memuntahkan saliva nya lagi dan lagi. Changmin akan bahu tidak perduli. Perutnya juga lagi sakit. Pagi-pagi sekali Changmin sudah muntah berulang kali.

Bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

"Hah... sepertinya Sehun datang. Baguslah."

Changmin membuka pintu. Tidak seperti yang ia duga, yang datang bukan Sehun. Melainkan kedua orangtua Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun nya sendiri.

"Ahjussi?"

Kali ini tidak ada teriakan atau pukulan dari Heechul. Ketua Iblis itu terlihat dalam suasana baik. Buktinya Heechul tidak mendobrak kasar pintu rumah nya.

"Eomma ingin bertemu dengan menantu eomma disini."

Alis Changmin saling bertaut, tapi ia mempersilahkan Heechul dan kawanan nya (?) masuk. Kemudian Changmin menyusul ke ruang tamu. Di lihatnya Kyuhyun hanya menunduk sejak datang. Changmin jadi enggan menyapa.

"Eum, begini ahjussi. Aku akan membersihkan wajah dulu. Aku juga belum sempat sikat gigi." Izin Changmin.

"Eh, kau belum?"

Changmin mengusap tengkuk belakangnya, "Dari pagi tadi, aku muntah hebat ahjussi."

"Muntah?"

Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi menunduk segera menengadah menatap Changmin.

**To Be Continued...**

'**Semoga penulis cerita ini termasuk orang-orang bernilai tinggi pada setiap ujian di bulan November ini.' –Amin.**

**Ingatkan Dik untuk tidak mengetik selama sebulan ya.**

**Make A Review, please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**[CHAP 10]**

* * *

**Warning : Dalam waktu dekat, Dik akan menghapus beberapa chapter KID menjadi lebih singkat**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Changmin mengusap tengkuknya, ingin berkata sebenarnya tapi ia terlalu malu. Apa dia perlu mengatakan, karena keracunan makanan? Tidak elit sekali. Apalagi di depan orang yang di anggap Changmin calon mertua. "Ya... begitulah." Ekor mata Changmin melirik arah lain. Berharap saja tidak banyak pertanyaan jadi dia tidak perlu mengungkapkan kenyataannya.

Mendengar itu membuat Heechul tersenyum lebar. Ternyata ini maksud Kyuhyun. Anak semata wayang nya itu sempat membuat Heechul dan Hangeng bingung. Dia hanya berkata appa dari aegya nya ada di rumah Changmin. Padahal sudah pasti yang menjadi tersangka utama yah, Changmin nya sendiri.

"Ya sudah. Bersihkan dirimu dulu. Lagipula, eomma membawa minuman antimual. Jadi, kau tidak perlu cemas." Changmin menatap Heechul kagum. Selain menyebut namanya sendiri dengan 'eomma' serta nada ramah yang enak di dengar telinga itu, Heechul bahkan sudah mempersiapkan minuman antimual. Hebat sekali calon mertuanya. Bisa tahu sebelum di beritahu. Jangan-jangan Heechul itu punya bakat meramal –pikir Changmin absurd.

"Ba-baiklah, Changmin permisi dulu."

Rasa kaget Kyuhyun sesaat mengetahui teman tiang nya muntah, di gantikan rasa mual mendengar cara bicara Changmin terikut eomma nya. Kyuhyun tidak mau menerawang lagi bagaimana jadinya dia dan Changmin benar menikah. Satu kata, mengerikan.

Heechul menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun di sampingnya, tersenyum-senyum kecil bak anak kucing dapat gulungan benang wol. "Aigo... kau pakai acara rahasia-rahasian Kyu. Dari awal kau mengatakan ada hubungan dengan Changmin, eomma tidak perlu menyiksa calon menantu eomma itu kan." Goda Heechul. Wajahnya bersemu memerah, Heechul mengedip-ngedip gaje ke arah Kyuhyun.

Demi Neptunus yang nyata atau tidak, Kyuhyun yakin otak iblis eommanya sedang konslet.

"Kibum?" Saat sibuk-sibuknya melihat seisi rumah kecil Changmin, Hangeng mendapati Kibum baru keluar dari balik tangga. Wajah pucat, tangan bersanggah pada ujung pegangan tangga. Satu tangan yang lain memegangi perutnya.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul serentak melihat ke tempat Kibum. Kondisi bocah SMP itu jauh dari kata baik. Bibir nya saja pucat kebiruan. Heechul jadi merasa tidak mengenal Kibum yang tampan dan keren. Hanya saja aura bocah itu tetap adem meski wujudnya memprihatinkan seperti itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Heechul bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Kibum. Bocah itu membungkuk sedikit, saat sakitpun ia tidak melupakan caranya bertata krama. "Annyeong, ahjussi." Sapa Kibum hormat. Bayangan Heechul yang berjalan ke arahnya terbagi menjadi dua lalu tiga dan berbayang-bayang. Kibum tidak fokus lagi. Dia yakin isi lambung dan usus nya kering kerontang. Tapi, tetap bergejolak sampai sekarang. Sangat menyakitkan.

Heechul memegang dahi Kibum untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya. Sangat dingin. Tubuh bocah itu terhuyung-huyung. Heechul tahu Kibum akan pingsan. Dengan sigap Heechul meraih tangan Kibum dan melingkarkan ke bahu nya. "Cina oleng! Bantu aku pabo!" salah apa Hangeng sampai-sampai kena mulut pedasnya Heechul. Sebenarnya Hangeng sudah bersiap membantu, ternyata mulut Heechul lebih cepat dari tindakan.

Kyuhyun menatap khawatir Kibum. Bocah itu terlihat lemah. Mata tajam yang sangat Kyuhyun sukai meredup. Bibir merah kenyal yang pernah menyentuh bibirnya terlihat pucat dan bergetar. Ada apa dengan bocah itu? Apa Changmin memperlakukan Kibum dengan buruk?

Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepala Kyuhyun namun, tidak membuat namja manis itu bergerak barang seinchipun.

Kibum di rebahkan ke atas sofa. Bocah itu benar-benar pasrah. Tangannya terus saja memegangi perutnya. Heechul menyuruh Hangeng membuat bubur dan teh hangat. Heechul juga menyuruh Kyuhyun mengambil handuk dingin untuk di jadikan kompres. Tapi, jawaban evil itu malah memancing api amarah Heechul. "Tidak mau." Heechul mendelik. Tatapan ke-ibu-an sesaatnya tadi langsung berubah mode. "Bukan aku yang tidak mau, tapi baby." Kilah Kyuhyun cepat. Menganggap angin lalu saja perubahan Heechul.

Sebagai eomma, tidak mungkin tega memaki Kyuhyun sekarang seperti dulu lagi. Kyuhyun sedang hamil. Bisa-bisa evil itu tertekan batin lalu mengalami keguguran. Walaupun Heechul tahu jelas alasan permintaan baby semata-mata menutupi sifat malas Kyuhyun yang sudah memamabiak.

"Kalau begitu, kau pegang tangan Kibum! Dia meriang sekarang. Eomma juga akan mengambil selimut dan bantal."

Mata Kyuhyun membola, "Ke-kenapa harus di pegang?" sekali lagi Heechul mendelik. Lebih tajam dan menusuk. "Kau sakit saja harus di pijat-pijat! Jangan membantah lagi." Akhirnya Kyuhyun diam. Bibirnya manyun beberapa senti.

"Ish! Aku kan sedang kesal sama bocah ini." Gerutu Kyuhyun namun tetap menghampiri Kibum dan duduk di ujung sofa. Memegang erat tangan Kibum, sedikit-sedikit mengelusnya. Sedikit menjadi banyak. Kyuhyun menyatukan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Kibum. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun rindu Kibum.

Tangan yang satu lagi bergerak menyentuh permukaan wajah Kibum. Merasakan tiap detail pahatan indah Tuhan itu. Kyuhyun sangat kagum dengan wajah Kibum. Begitu tampan.

Kibum meringis-ringis di sela ketidaksadarannya. Kyuhyun semakin khawatir. "Bum-bum, apa sakit sekali? Apa yang sakit? Katakan pada Kyunie. Hiks. Bum-bum bangun..." entah kerasukan setan err- malaikat darimana, Kyuhyun berubah drastis. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Genangan air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Hati Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat Kibum. Seolah ada dorongan untuk Kyuhyun bersedih ria. Dia bahkan tidak mengindahkan cara bicaranya yang sangat out of character.

Perlahan Kibum membuka matanya, menemukan namja manis dengan raut imut lucu. Mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir kemerahan yang di gigit-gigit si empunya. Kyuhyun menggigit untuk meredam isakannya. Entahlah, Kyuhyun merasa berkabung sekarang.

"Hyung?" gumam Kibum. Masih berusaha memfokuskan matanya. Kyuhyun segera menyambar tubuh Kibum, memeluk erat tubuh bocah SMP itu. "HUEEEEE... Bum-bum jangan mati. Kyunie takut."

DOEENGGG

Sudut siku-siku tercetak di dahi Kibum. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedikit gempal menambah beban di tubuh nya. Rambut panjang namja manis itu bergerak-gerak liar mengenai dagu Kibum, memberi rasa geli tersendiri bagi Kibum. Baju atasnya basah. Mungkin saja sekarang ingus Kyuhyun pada nempel di sana.

Menghela nafas panjang, Kibum malah mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. Kejutan atau apalah ini sekarang, yang pasti perut Kibum dengan ajaibnya tidak sesakit yang tadi.

"Kyu? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tubuh Heechul membeku di tempat. Hey, pemandangan apa yang di depannya sekarang. Kenapa anak evil nya tertidur di dada Kibum? Eh, bukan tertidur. Soalnya kepala Kyuhyun bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. "YAKKK! Kau memberatkan Kibum bodoh!" hardik Heechul setelah penalarannya telah berkumpul. Kibum masih sakit tapi anak evilnya tidak tahu diri berbuat aneh-aneh. Heechul takut itu termasuk ngidam Kyuhyun. Tapi, ngidam sekalipun harusnya tahu situasi dan kondisi.

"E?" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya setelah mendengar teriakan melengking eomma nya. Mengerjap-ngerjap polos ke arah kaos Kibum yang basah karena air mata di campur ingus sekalian. Kyuhyun mengusap kasar air mata dan ingusnya yang masih tertinggal di mata dan hidungnya. Matanya membola. Astaga! Kyuhyun sangat malu.

"E... i-itu. Hyung... hyung tidak sengaja. Hehehehehehe. Mian." Cengir Kyuhyun. Heechul menepuk dahi nya. Kibum melepas usapan tangannya dari punggung Kyuhyun. Mengalihkan tatapannya ke langit-langit ruangan.

"Geser evil. Eomma ingin mengompres dahi Kibum."

"Ahjussi." Kibum memanggil.

"Ne?"

"Aku akan ke kamar saja. Aku bisa mengompres nya sendiri. Maaf merepotkan." Kibum bangkit dari rebahannya. Tersenyum kecil ke arah Heechul yang berkacak pinggang. "Mana ada orang sakit mengompres dahinya sendiri! Tck! Dasar bocah. Lagipula, kau belum makan kan? Si Cina oleng sedang buat bubur untukmu. Jadi, tunggulah sebentar lagi." Kibum ingin menyela sebelum Heechul menatap mengintimidasi bocah itu. Memberi sinyal, 'Jangan dibantah lagi!'. Nyonya Evil tidak memandang dia es atau sesama (red : Kyuhyun), perintahnya adalah mutlak.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat raut datar Kibum berubah sedikit cemberut. Kyuhyun jadi ingat waktu Kibum mendengar Heechul bicara panjang lebar di rumahnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat menghibur.

"Kyu! Kau saja yang mengompres Kibum. Eomma ingin melihat appa mu. Cina oleng itu lama sekali." Kyuhyun hanya bisa mencibir.

Kyuhyun mengambil alih baskom dan handuk kecil yang di bawa eomma nya. "Di mana Queen Evil itu menemukan ini? Pasti dia mengobrak-abrik rumah kalian." Cerocos Kyuhyun. Dia masih kesal dengan Heechul.

"Kau kenapa bocah?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari memasukkan handuk itu ke dalam air lalu meremasnya hingga cukup kering.

"Keracunan." Jawab Kibum datar.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut, "Keracunan? Jadi, apa kau muntah?" terkanya yang di balas anggukan oleh Kibum. "Lalu, Changmin? Dia muntah karena keracunan juga?" Kibum mengangguk lagi. Tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kepo tapi Kibum terlalu lemah sekarang.

"SI TIANG ITU! Pasti dia memberi makanan kadaluarsa!" Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ya, ya, ya, kesimpulan Kyuhyun tidak ada yang meleset. Kyuhyun sangat hebat.

Sedikit meredam emosinya, Kyuhyun memberi tanda agar Kibum kembali berbaring. Kibum menggeleng kecil, "Ti..."

"Tidak ada penolakan! Kau keracunan jadi jangan banyak tingkah!" sela Kyuhyun tidak menerima penolakan. Sifat evil tidak jauh dari ratu nya.

"Aku perlu ganti baju, Kyu." Sahut Kibum datar. Tidak langsung menyanggupi permintaan Kyuhyun.

Sedikit mendengus, Kyuhyun menempelkan begitu saja handuk itu di dahi Kibum. Mendorong bahu Kibum keras sampai rebahan. "Tunggu disini! Kau sakit! Biar aku yang ambil."

**[~KiHyun~]**

Hanya mengambil baju ganti tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama, tapi lain ceritanya jika Kyuhyun betah berdiri di dekat meja belajar Kibum. Di atas meja bertumpuk buku tebal dengan judul besar **MALE PREGNANT**. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Ada tanda tanya besar di kepalanya mengenai buku-buku yang di baca Kibum. Belum lagi sekumpulan artikel yang mungkin di cetak bocah itu dari internet, tanda-tanda ibu hamil, makanan yang baik bagi ibu hamil, prosesi morning sick, dan sebagainya. Sangat cocok dengan keadaannya sekarang, tapi, kenapa?

Apa Kibum juga seorang M-preg? Kyuhyun menggeleng. Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Bisa kiamat dunia jika itu terjadi.

Lalu?

Kyuhyun memikirkan kemungkinan lainnya, bisa jadi Kibum sedang melakukan penelitian? Atau tugas sekolah?

"Hah..."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya asal. Semakin memikirkannya membuat kepala Kyuhyun pusing. Lebih baik dia mengambil baju Kibum, bocah itu akan masuk angin jika lama memakai baju basah.

"..." Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu. Dia tidak yakin tapi batinnnya sangat mendukung.

Changmin.

Changmin memberitahu kepada Kibum soal dirinya yang M-preg. Lalu Kibum mencari tahu karena bocah itu takut sewaktu ia memperkosa dirinya, Kyuhyun bisa saja hamil.

"Jadi, memang Kibum kan. Appa mu, baby." Kyuhyun menatap lurus perutnya. Mengusap-usap area di situ lembut. Kyuhyun percaya anak nya yang memberitahu dia. Tapi, "Apa appa mu siap? Lihat saja, dia masih bocah." Kyuhyun merengut.

"Bocah datar itu juga tidak mau mengatakan ia pelakunya. Tck! Sekarang aku yang nelangsa di sini. Tenang saja baby! Eomma akan membalaskan perbuatan tidak bertanggung jawab appa mu itu. Bocah menyebalkan." Kyuhyun masih berbagi cerita dengan calon anaknya. Mungkin, Kyuhyun bisa menjadikan ini kegiatan baru favoritnya. Kyuhyun menerima dengan senang hati kehadiran anaknya.

Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengelak ia sangat kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Di perkosa bocah SMP. Konyol.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin melempar kasar baju ganti Kibum ke wajah namja imut-imut yang ia temui dua hari lalu. Kyuhyun lupa siapa namanya, seingatnya, Kyuhyun menitip pesan buat Changmin melalui namja itu. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir kenapa dia sok baik kemarin pada namja imut itu. Sifatnya akhir-akhir ini memang tidak konsisten. Sensitif, cepat marah, cepat juga baik nya.

"Oi! Aku mengambil baju tapi kau buka-bukaan disini. Bocah mesum." Bukan Kibum yang terkejut tapi semua orang di ruangan itu. Heechul, Hangeng, Changmin, dan si namja imut-imut atau Ryewook.

Kibum berbaring, ada handuk kecil di dahinya. Kibum sudah membuka bajunya, tapi tertutupi oleh selimut yang di ambil Heechul. Salahkan Ryewook yang ingin mengecek detak jantung Kibum, jadi selimutnya harus di singkirkan sampai sebatas perut. Ryewook menempelkan tangannya di dada Kibum. Menghitung detak jantung Kibum per menit.

"Cuma mengambil baju kau sangat lama, hyung." ternyata ada seorang lagi di rumah itu. Oh Sehun. Membawa minuman di nampan, Sehun berjalan dari arah dapur. Kyuhyun jadi merasa ia pergi setahun sampai semua orang tiba-tiba ada di sini.

Tidak mengacuhkan Sehun, Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di dekat Kibum. Menggeres kasar tubuh mungil Ryewook hingga namja imut itu limbung, untung saja Changmin berada di dekatnya. Changmin menahan bahu Ryewook dan sedikit menarik namja mungil itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara Heechul dan Hangeng saling tatap karena bingung melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

Lihat saja, sekarang namja yang tengah hamil muda itu membantu Kibum memakai kaos. Melepas handuk kecil di dahi Kibum lalu mengompres ke air dan menempelkannya lagi. Kyuhyun juga menyodorkan teh hangat yang baru di bawa Sehun. Sedangkan Kibum menerima saja perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

Sehun tersenyum miring sebelum ia mengganti dengan senyum polos bak anak usia 5 tahun, "Kyuhyun hyung istri yang baik. Kalian sangat cocok." Serunya.

Sontak Heechul dan Hangeng tersedak ludahnya sendiri, begitupun Changmin. Pemikiran mereka sama. Kyuhyun dan Kibum memang terlihat bak suami-istri.

Wajah Kyuhyun tanpa di perintah segera memerah. "Bukannya aku harus baik pada adik iparku sendiri." Cara bicara Kyuhyun mendayu, melirik singkat ke arah Kibum yang menatapnya datar tapi Kyuhyun yakin itu raut bingung ala Kibum.

"Ah iya! Kenapa tidak sekarang aja kita umumkan, benar kan hyung?" Heechul menemukan kembali alasannya ke sini. Antusias bertanya pada Hangeng di sebelahnya. Hangeng mengangguk singkat. "Jja! Changmin." Panggil Heechul sambil menatap namja tiang itu.

"N-ne?" tiba-tiba saja Changmin gugup.

"Kyuhyun hamil sekarang. Dan kau! Kau yang melakukannya, benar? Chukkaeyo! Eomma tahu kau dan Kyuhyun punya hubungan dari dulu."

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

SREETTTT

Seseorang yang dahinya sedang tertempel handuk kecil tiba-tiba bangkit dari rebahannya menyebabkan handuk itu terjatuh ke pangkuannya. Mata membulat fokus ke arah Kyuhyun di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

Ryewook dengan mata bola nya.

Changmin masih loading.

Sedangkan Sehun, bocah senasib sepenanggungan dengan Kibum itu menopang dagu pada tangannya. Menatap ke arah Kibum, menggerakkan mulutnya secara slow motion, **'Chuk-kae-yo, Kim Ki-bum'.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**Note's : Thanks buat momen KiHyun di FF si Khoyul. Jiwa KiHyun dik bangkit dikit. Jadi buat Khoyul, lebih seringlah update yang kayak gitu XD**

**Pesan juga buat readers, perbanyaklah KiHyun di FFN. Yang rate M kalau bisa. Maka dik akan jadi readers setia. Bwahahahahahahahaha. **

**Terima kasih banyak buat doa nya (karena di paksa). Dik sakit kemarin, jadi try out nya lewat gitu aja. Nyesek, tapi gak apalah. Daripada dik di rawat di rumah sakit. Ogah!**

**Ah iya, di chap 9 ada kesalahan, untungnya gak ada yang tahu :3 **

**Mian kalo ada typo dan segala macam. Itu di luar kesengajaan. Juga karena malas ngecek ulang -,- Terakhir, Met Hari Minggu! Semoga FF ini bisa menemani kebahagiaan readers hari ini. Seperti dik yang lagi milih-milih sweeter. Kekekekekeke.**

**[Thanks For Review] Maaf gak bisa balas atu persatu. Tapi, dik senang banget bacanya! **

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


	11. Chapter 11

**[CHAP 11]**

* * *

**ENJOY STORY!**

**[Don't Like? Want To Bash Me? HUSH!]**

**LullabyDik**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"MWO?!" Loading Changmin agak lama. Jadi, terkejutnya belakangan. Reaksi Changmin memberi respon mematikan dari Heechul. "Kau terkejut? Apa kau tidak senang tiang!" eomma dan anak benar-benar mirip. Changmin mendesis kesal, sebab panggilan tiang itu bagai melekat pada dirinya.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah super bodohnya. Suatu keajaiban mengetahui Kyuhyun hamil. Namja nekat mana yang memperkosa iblis menggoda seperti Kyuhyun. Dirinya saja merasa tidak pernah melakukannya.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BILANG!"

CETARRR

Efek suara petir mendukung aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Heechul. Sifat malaikatnya hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Iblis tidak bisa lama-lama bersikap baik. Heechul bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih kerah baju Changmin, meremasnya kasar hingga wajah Changmin mau tidak mau berhadapan dengan wajah iblis Heechul. "Jangan bilang kau tidak mau mengakuinya." Desis Heechul berbahaya. Hangeng membuang muka. Malas sekali mengurusi Heechul yang sedang mode Iblis tingkat akut. Sedangkan Ryewook sudah pucat. Posisinya di sebelah Changmin melihat jelas raut mengerikan Heechul. Kasihan namja mungil itu punya memori tragis hari ini.

Kyuhyun menghela panjang. Sebenarnya dia kasihan pada Changmin, selalu menjadi korban keganasan eomma iblis nya. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Changmin tahan diri dulu, nanti Kyuhyun janji berbuat baik kepada sahabatnya itu –kalau Kyuhyun ingat.

Changmin meneguk ludah kasar. Lidahnya kelu membalas perkataan Heechul. Satu-satunya jawaban ada pada Kyuhyun. Bersumpah demi apapun, Changmin tidak pernah merasa melakukan 'itu' dengan Kyuhyun. Kalau pun iya, sudah di pastikan dia tidak hidup sampai sekarang. Mereka bukan kekasih. Kyuhyun jelas tidak mencintainya. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia di suruh mempertanggung jawab kannya? Tentu saja Changmin keberatan. Harga dirinya serasa terinjak-injak. Eh, tidak jadi. Changmin rasa ini kesempatan yang bagus mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Masalah anak siapa urusan belakangan.

"Y-ya... aku mengakuinya."

Kyuhyun semakin takut melihat Kibum tidak ada respon sama sekali. Bocah itu hanya menatap Changmin datar.

Sehun menatap Kibum geram, sedikit frustasi terhadap teman sejak kecilnya sendiri. Bila Sehun ada di posisi Kyuhyun, mungkin Sehun akan terang-terangan menjambak rambut namja sedatar Kibum. Sehun akui dia juga kadang bersifat datar, tapi, Sehun rasa ini sudah kelewatan. Kyuhyun itu sedang hamil. Lantas, apalagi yang di tunggu Kibum.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "Cukup." Desis Kyuhyun. Kacau, sedih, marah, semua berkumpul menjadi satu. Biarkan Kyuhyun mengakui satu hal pada dirinya sendiri. Iya! Dia mencintai Kibum! Seorang bocah SMP yang ia duga adalah ayah dari jabang bayinya. "Kim Kibum, kau... cukup." Lanjut Kyuhyun muram. Mata bulat bak boneka itu berkaca-kaca. Kibum memalingkan wajahnya, memberi torehan rasa sakit berkali-kali lipat di hati Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?" tentu saja Heechul khawatir. Kyuhyun berubah setiap detiknya. Dan yang paling menggemaskan, Heechul tidak mengerti situasi Kyuhyun.

"Ne, eomma. Aku yakin Changmin adalah appa dari bayi ku. Sekarang, kita pulang saja. Aku merasa tidak baik." Kyuhyun menunduk. Menggenggam erat ujung bajunya.

"Tapi..."

Hangeng memotong perkataan Heechul, "Baiklah. Kita pulang. Urusan ini serahkan saja pada appa dan eomma." Hangeng memberi isyarat pada Heechul untuk menurut saja. Keadaan Kyuhyun mungkin tiba-tiba tidak enak. Heechul mengangguk, melayangkan glare gratis pada Changmin. "Apa kau bisa datang dengan tuan Kim besok? Kau harus bertanggung jawab, bocah." Ujar Heechul tak ramah.

Changmin mengangguk singkat. Takut-takut kalau salah bicara bisa kena sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Kyuhyun berjalan lunglai yang dibantu Heechul. Awalnya Changmin menawarkan diri menggendong Kyuhyun sampai ke mobil, sayangnya, namja manis itu malah menghempas kasar tangan Changmin. Heechul, Hangeng, dan Ryewook mengira mood Kyuhyun di masa hamil benar-benar parah. Senang tiba-tiba, sedih tiba-tiba, marah tiba-tiba.

Kecuali Sehun yang berdecih saja. Tidak bertanggung jawab –batin Sehun marah.

**[~KiHyun~]**

"Aku akan mengatakannya! Kau keterlaluan Kim Kibum!" Kibum mencekal tangan Sehun yang akan menutup pintu rumahnya. Sengaja Kibum datang ke rumah Sehun malam hari. Kelakuan Sehun sangat tidak bersahabat sejak Kyuhyun dan orang tuanya pulang.

Sehun menunggu Kibum bicara, tapi, hanya deru angin malam yang terdengar di telinganya. Sekali lagi Sehun menghempas tangan Kibum kasar. Dan terlepas. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu! Atau, kau menyukai orang lain heh!" hardik Sehun.

"Aku akan mengantar mu besok pagi." Setelah mengatakan itu Kibum berbalik, bersiap melangkah menjauhi rumah Sehun.

Sehun hanya menatap punggung Kibum yang berjalan menjauh. Tidak biasanya Kibum ragu dalam berkata. Jelas sekali perkataan yang tadi itu pengalihan. Sehun melipat kedua tangan di atas dada. "Jadi, ini rumit bagimu Bum. Bocah tetaplah bocah." Gumam Sehun tidak tahu dirinya juga bocah.

Sehun tersenyum miring. Kelakuan yang datang dan pergi tanpa sebab, berjalan perlahan, kepala menengadah ke langit, Kibum sedang menyusun rencananya.

Mengapa Sehun tidak diberitahu?

Entahlah, Sehun belum bisa menebak yang itu. Cukup Sehun tahu Kibum tidak meninggalkan rencana nya. Mungkin ada sedikit masalah di awal.

Namun, sejauh ini semua berjalan lancar.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Saat Heechul masuk ke kamarnya, barulah Kyuhyun sadar hari telah malam. Seharian penuh ia berada di kamar. Kyuhyun tidak bergairah melakukan hal apapun. Reaksi Kibum semalam terus saja berputar-putar di pikirannya. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha kuat, entahlah, Kyuhyun merasa bayi nya yang paling kecewa. Jadi, ia tidak bisa mengatur emosinya seperti dulu.

"Apa kau sudah baikan Kyuhyun?" Heechul mengusap lembut rambut beraroma shampoo bayi Kyuhyun. Memberi kecupan singkat di dahinya.

"Eum." Gumam Kyuhyun. Matanya terpejam. Bukan karena mengantuk, Kyuhyun takut Heechul melihat matanya yang lembap.

"Changmin dan tuan Kim datang tadi siang ke sini. Eomma ingin mengajak kau ikut, tapi, eomma lihat kau tidur." Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Dia menggigit bibir dalamnya keras. Kyuhyun tidak tidur, ia tidak mau dengar percakapan mereka. Hanya itu saja.

"Eomma, appa, dan tuan Kim sepakat menikahkan kau dengan Changmin minggu depan. Sebelumnya, kalian akan tinggal sama di apartemen yang eomma beli. Apa kau keberatan Kyu? Eomma ingin melihat bagaimana kalian tinggal bersama, bukan tidak percaya, tapi, kau lagi hamil. Eomma tidak mau kehidupan suami-istri membuat mu tertekan. Walau bagaimanapun, eomma pernah merasakannya. Emosi mu akan berubah lebih parah, appa mu yang sesabar biksu saja pernah membentak eomma saat mengandung mu. Apalagi kau dan Changmin yang jelas sering terlibat adu mulut." Jelas Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah. Terserah apa yang di katakan eomma nya. Pikiran Kyuhyun masih buntu, dia belum bisa berpikir jernih. Ia menyadari murung dan sedih bukan gayanya, tapi terkadang, semua manusia membutuhkan itu sebelum sifat tidak mau kalahnya mendominasi kembali.

"Tidak masalah?" Heechul memastikan.

"Eum, eomma. Mulai besok pun aku bisa tinggal dengan Changmin." Akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka mata. Melihat lurus ke bola mata Heechul.

**[~KiHyun~]**

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga kecil Kim dan Cho yang baru. Kyuhyun duduk di depan televisi menonton drama yang baru tayang. Di sebelah nya duduk Changmin mengupas buah yang di sarankan Heechul untuk memberi pada Kyuhyun setiap malam. "Apa Kibum belum pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Changmin memasukkan satu potongan buah pir. Changmin melirik ke arah jam dinding, pukul 8 malam. Tadi appa nya mengabari Kibum pergi dari pagi. Saat Changmin menelefon satu jam lalu sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun, appa mereka yang seminggu ini berada di rumah memberi tahu Kibum belum juga balik. Tuan Kim sengaja membatalkan semua pekerjaannya demi pernikahan Changmin, sangat tidak elit ia tidak menghadiri pernikahan anaknya sendiri. Sekali nya bekerja, tuan Kim memerlukan waktu sebulan lebih menyelesaikannya.

"Apa kau ingin aku menelefonnya?"

"Bocah itu kemana sih." Gerutu Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Changmin. Drama kolosal di tv itu tiba-tiba tidak menarik. Kyuhyun benci wanita yang ada di drama itu menangis meraung-raung karena di tinggalkan kekasihnya hanya karena kesalah pahaman. Kalau itu Kyuhyun, dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Memang, ada apa?" tanya Changmin hati-hati. Tadi pagi Heechul sudah memberi wejangan sepanjang-panjangnya tentang kondisi Kyuhyun. Satu lagi fakta bahwa male pregnant lebih sensitif dari yeoja. Hormon yeoja yang tidak cocok di dalam tubuh namja meningkat, sehingga fungsi emosional yang Kyuhyun memiliki berubah-ubah setiap detiknya (okay, ini teori absurd Dik).

Kyuhyun diam. Changmin tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut. Tangannya terus saja mengupas buah.

"Kenapa kau mengakuinya? Apa kau pernah memperkosa ku?" mulai Kyuhyun dengan nada datar tanpa emosi. Pertanyaan itu membuat Changmin gugup, dia paling benci tidak bisa bohong di depan Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu akan langsung tahu.

"Tidak."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tajam.

"Lalu kenapa Cwang!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin, karena aku mencintaimu." jawab Changmin ragu.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah, "Jangan mencintaiku. Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku." Lirihnya.

"Kenapa! Apa kau benci padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi. "Kau sahabat terbaikku. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa saling mencintai?! Aku yakin perasaan mu padaku salah, Cwang." Kyuhyun menurunkan suaranya. Hatinya gusar melihat wajah putus asa Changmin.

"Kau tetap menganggap ku sahabat meski aku telah mengakuinya. Kyu..." Changmin menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun, lalu mengusapnya lembut. "Kalau kau menganggap ku begitu, kau harusnya cerita padaku."

Hati Kyuhyun tertohok. Seakan terkuak lebar oleh sebilah pisau tajam. Changmin sahabat terbaiknya yang sangat sabar menghadapinya, bahkan menjadi korban dalam masalahnya.

"Tapi, ini menyangkut Kibum."

"Kibum?"

Changmin menunggu hingga Kyuhyun memulai ceritanya. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi, di malam kita merayakan hari kelulusan. Paginya aku terbangun dengan tubuh telanjang, penuh bercak merah, dan... dan..." Kyuhyun benar-benar berhasrat membenamkan diri ke air dan menahan nafas sampai paru-paru nya mengkerut maksimal. Changmin sahabatnya, tetap saja pengakuan ini sangat konyol menurut Kyuhyun.

"Dan?" pancing Changmin tidak sabaran. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Bohong besar jika ia tidak curiga hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum, di tambah ia melihat wajah Kibum memerah padam saat bocah itu meminta tidur di kamarnya.

"Aku berada di tempat tidur Kibum. Bocah itu... juga telanjang. Lalu, aku buru-buru pulang sebelum Kibum bangun."

Mata Changmin mengerjap beberapa kali. Menggaruk lubang telinganya yang mungkin salah dengar di bagian nama. Atau setidaknya nama tempat. Hanya saja tingkah Kyuhyun yang menggaruk tengkuk dan memasang wajah anjing hilang, mana mungkin bohong. Kyuhyun jujur jika ia berperilaku sok polos. Changmin hafal itu.

"MWO?!"

Kyuhyun semakin merenggut, Changmin selalu lama dalam merespon. Dia jadi sangat malu. Mengakui sesuatu yang sangat privat. "Ja-jangan teriak! Aku kan malu..." cicit Kyuhyun, wajahnya bersemu merah. Akhirnya dia mengakui kejadian itu juga. Ada beban yang seolah terangkat dari hatinya.

"Apa kau serius? Kibum?" ulang Changmin. Kyuhyun melayangkan pukulan pelan ke kepala Changmin, lagi-lagi bertingkah malu-malu. Harusnya kesal, tapi, Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu. Dia teramat malu mengingat kondisinya waktu itu dengan Kibum. "Aisshhh... apa aku terlihat bercanda? Aku sangat malu! Sudahlah, jangan di bahas."

"Ta-tapi ini... ini... Akh! Bagaimana aku mengatakannya!" pekik Changmin kalut. Siapa yang tidak terbodoh saat mendapati dongsaeng tersayangnya sudah berani memperkosa orang lain. Jujur saja, Changmin baru tahap menonton. Darimana Kibum mempelajarinya? Apa, bocah itu diam-diam menonton kaset adult nya?

Changmin memikirkan kemungkinan lain, "Bagaimana jika itu Jonghyun? Minho? Suho? Setelah memperkosa mu, diam-diam mereka meletakkan mu di kamar Kibum lalu menelanjangi bocah itu." Kyuhyun tidak senang mendengar deduksi Changmin, kata memperkosa seolah menegaskan ia orang yang mudahan.

"Jangan idiot Cwang! Pagi itu kau sendiri yang bangun bersama mereka. Lagipula, kenapa bocah itu mau saja? Ku perhatikan dia bukan tipe yang tidur batu seperti kau." Balasan Kyuhyun lebih pedas dan tentunya menyakitkan. Changmin sampai elus dada karenanya.

Mengingat kejadian itu lagi, Kyuhyun ada benarnya. Baik dia, Jonghyun, Minho, dan Suho kompak bangun karena ingin muntah. Seandainya salah satu dari ketiga teman mereka melakukan 'itu', pastinya pakaian mereka tidak tetap. Bahkan kemungkinan besar tidak perlu memindahkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan membuka baju Kibum. Sangat jelas mereka semua di bawah pengaruh alkohol yang kuat. Di antara KyuLine, Kyuhyun lah yang terkuat soal minum-meminum.

Changmin memegang bahu Kyuhyun lagi, menatap mata bulat jernih yang tiba-tiba tampak menggemaskan itu lekat. "Dengar. Kalau begitu keadaannya, kita dalam masalah sekarang. Aku dan kau akan menikah seminggu lagi. Eum, lalu... apa kau mencintai Kibum?" Changmin memasang wajah datar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, kemudian menunduk malu lagi. Persis anak kucing ingin di manja.

Segera Changmin menepuk dahi Kyuhyun, ah, dia tidak mau dahinya. Cukup penderitaannya beberapa hari ini oleh duo iblis. Kyuhyun merengut kesal. "Appo..." keluhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal? Sekarang apa kau punya rencana heh."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahu, "Aku tidak tahu. Kibum sendiri yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya."

"Apa kau sudah bertanya langsung dengan Kibum?"

"Tidak. Aku kan malu. Dia bocah dan aku dewasa."

"Kibum bukan bocah biasa! Sudah berapa tahun kita berteman, aku tidak pernah mengatakan dia bersifat bocah kan. Sebaliknya, itu kau." Changmin menatap jengah Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Terserah. Yang penting aku tidak mau menikah dengan mu tiang. Aku akan meminta pada eomma untuk menikahi kami dengan dalih permintaan baby. Selesai!" Satu kata yang ada di benak Changmin saat ini, 'polos'. Teman Evilnya bersifat murni polos kali ini. Changmin mulai menyalahkan sang jabang bayi yang tidak berdosa itu telah menularkan jiwa malaikat pada Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menyusun rencana. Tengah malam nanti aku akan meminta Kibum datang ke sini. Aku akan mengatakan itu permintaan baby, padahal, aku ingin melihat bocah es itu sengsara. Datang ke sini tanpa kau jemput, kalau perlu dia berjalan di tengah dinginnya malam. Bukankah itu ide brilian?"

Changmin menarik pemikirannya barusan, setengah malaikat dan setengah iblis lebih tepatnya. Kasihan Kibum. Tapi tidak apa. Changmin juga senang kalau Kibum menderita, dia bisa melihat topeng lain dari dongsaengnya. Changmin tersenyum geli karenanya.

"Eum, ngomong-ngomong. Kau setuju aku dengan Kibum, tiang?" Changmin sedikit mendelik mendengar panggilan barusan. Kyuhyun lebih baik bersikap polos daripada iblis.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu."

"E?"

"Aku... aku berpikir untuk membuat Kibum merasakan penderitaan yang ku rasakan! Bwahahahahahahaha...!"

Mengerjap satu kali. Kyuhyun belum mengerti. Mengerjap kedua kalinya. Kyuhyun sedikit dapat pencerahan. Mengerjap tiga kali. Pukulan maut sukses di terima Changmin. "YAKK!" teriak Changmin.

"Kenapa kau sangat kekanakan! Astaga!"

Changmin nyengir aneh, "Lalu, kau mau aku bersikap seperti di drama-drama? Sakit hati, menyesali hidup, membenci dongsaeng ku sendiri? Bodoh. Kau sudah hamil anaknya untuk apa aku ngotot. Masih banyak namja lebih imut dari mu, contohnya, Ryewook. Hehehe."

Ternyata ada udang di balik kerupuk. Kyuhyun dapat memaklumi nya. Setiap orang berubah setiap detiknya, Changmin bukan tipe setia. Kyuhyun mendecih, "Kau laki-laki berhidung belang."

"Kau tidak usah memikirkan aku, sekarang bagaimana membuat bocah itu mengaku? Aku tidak mau mengurus perusahaan appa mu. Belajar di London, ugh! Mengerikan."

"Changmin-ah, aku jadi berpikir. Apa Kibum mengikuti kelas akselerasi karena dia mau bertanggung jawab? Cepat menyelesaikan sekolah berarti dia berpeluang melanjutkan perusahaan appa. Kibum pintar dan dewasa. Jadi, dia menunggu waktu yang tepat. Apa pendapat ku ini masuk akal?"

Sepertinya Changmin harus menelan bulat-bulat setiap perkataan nya, Kyuhyun menganggap angin lalu saja. Di pikiran namja yang tengah hamil itu hanya Kibum dan Kibum. Tidak terbantahkan.

Berpikir sejenak, Changmin mengangkat bahu. "Bisa jadi. Tapi, yang ku pikirkan karena Kibum itu memang malas datang ke sekolah. Dia sering bolos."

"Benarkah?" mata Kyuhyun membulat besar. Dia tidak tahu informasi yang satu itu. Setahunya Kibum dan Sehun selalu bersama, pulang sekolah atau berangkat.

Changmin mengusap rambut eboni Kyuhyun, tertawa renyah di depan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba seperti anak kecil ingin tahu. "Aku akan ceritakan tentang Kibum, semuanya." Ujar Changmin merasa geli. Paling tahu keinginan Kyuhyun sekarang, atau keinginan bayi nya juga.

"Aye... aye... kapten!"

**[~KiHyun~]**

Dari pagi suara rengekan Kyuhyun membahana di apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar yang Kyuhyun dan Changmin tempati sekarang. Calon ibu itu marah-marah pada Changmin karena tidak membangunkannya ketika tertidur mendengar cerita Changmin. Padahal Kyuhyun sangat ingin mengundang Kibum ke apartemen mereka tengah malam. Sekarang semua pupus sebab matahari telah menampakkan kilau nya.

Changmin kesusahan sendiri, kejam sekali ia membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur bak bayi murni semalam. Memindahkan Kyuhyun ke kamar adalah yang terbaik. Tidak tahunya, sebagai bonus atas sikap baiknya, ia harus menghadapi Kyuhyun yang bertingkah kekanakan. Tidak mau makan, tidak mau mandi, kerja nya menangis dan teriak-teriak, kalau perlu guling-guling di lantai.

"Apa kau mau Kibum di panggil sekarang?" bujuk Changmin.

"SHIREO! HUEEEEEEE... aku maunya semalam! Bum-bum! Bum-bum!" teriakan Kyuhyun lebih menggelegar.

Bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. "Kyu, ada yang datang. Bisakah kau diam sebentar?"

Kyuhyun mencibir, "Eum..." gumam nya tidak jelas. Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun tidak mau wibawa nya jatuh karena tertangkap nangis tidak jelas di mata tamu mereka. Menyimpan dulu energinya untuk nangis nanti, Kyuhyun juga lelah.

Mata Changmin membulat lebar, Hell! Dari layar monitor terpampang jelas wajah Heechul. Rasanya Changmin ingin membenturkan kepala ke dinding seribu kali. Apa lagi yang di inginkan eomma iblis Kyuhyun? Perasaan Changmin mulai kalut. Haruskah ia mempersiapkan diri di siksa? Setelah siksaan dari Kyuhyun di pagi buta, apa sekarang ia menerima siksaan fisik dari Heechul?

Menghela nafas panjang, Changmin hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati. Semoga malaikat berada di sisi Heechul saat ini.

CKLEK

"Annyeong haseyo eomma..." Changmin membungkuk 90 derajat. Memejam mata siap menerima apapun yang di lakukan Heechul. Ternyata salah, Heechul membalas nya ramah. Menepuk bahu Changmin dan berjalan ke dalam.

"Kyuhyun..." panggil Heechul. Buru-buru Kyuhyun berlari ke dapur dan minum segelas air putih. Kyuhyun sama terkejutnya dengan Changmin atas kedatangan Heechul yang tiba-tiba. Dia baru nangis, Kyuhyun takut eomma nya salah paham lantas menyiksa Changmin lagi. Maka, ia perlu menyegarkan diri.

"Di dapur eomma!" teriak Kyuhyun sedikit serak.

Heechul mengernyit, "Kau baru nangis Kyu?" tatap Heechul khawatir. Kyuhyun tersenyum sampai memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi rapi nya. "Tidak. Aku baru saja cuci muka eomma. Jadi, masih basah." Siapa yang bisa percaya cuci muka menyebabkan mata sembab, hidung merah, dan suara serak? Heechul memutar mata bosan saja melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Eum, eomma kenapa datang ke sini?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?" ketus Heechul.

"Bukan tidak senang, tapi eomma berlebihan. Eomma pasti ingin melihat keadaan ku, aku baik-baik saja!" Kyuhyun mengambil kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Heechul.

Heechul menatap sendu Kyuhyun, menangkup pipi gembil anaknya. "Eomma tidak menyangka kau akan menikah seminggu lagi. Eomma pasti kesepian."

"Eomma..." wajah Kyuhyun berubah tanpa ekspresi. "Eomma sendiri yang membuat kita terpisah. Aku dan Changmin bisa tinggal di rumah kan." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

Heechul mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, "Tidak. Tidak bagus tinggal bersama orangtua setelah menikah. Eomma sendiri tidak menyukainya. Dan eomma rasa, eomma dan kau tidak jauh beda." –Kyuhyun membatin, 'ya... sama-sama Iblis'.

"Eomma akan mengunjungi mu kalau rindu, sebaliknya, kau juga harus sering mengunjungi eomma." Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Hah... sudahlah eomma. Percakapan seperti ini tidak cocok buat kita."

Sudut siku-siku terbentuk di dahi Heechul, "Apa maksudmu bocah?" geramnya.

"Nah! Begitu maksudku!"

PLETAKKK

Kyuhyun memegangi dahinya yang terkena sentilan Heechul, "Tck! Dasar anak iblis."

"Ya... eomma iblis nya."

Tidak lama kemudian Changmin menghampiri kedua orang itu, "Eomma, Kibum datang juga?" tanya nya bingung. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke jalan masuk menuju dapur. Di sana Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Pagi, Kyuhyun." ada yang berbeda dari wajah bocah itu. Hal itu lah yang membuat rasa cemas Kyuhyun langsung membuncah.

Kibum tidak terlihat baik. Wajah pucat, dan ada tempelan perban di dahi dan sudut bibir nya. Serta jejak memar kebiruan di pipi kiri nya. Apa Kibum baru saja terlibat perkelahian?

"Sebenarnya ada yang mau eomma katakan. Ini menyangkut Kibum." Mulai Heechul.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Note's : Rasanya tidak enak membahas ini, tapi, Dik harap seseorang disana yang memberi review panjang di setiap FF Dik mengerti maksud PM yang Dik kirim untuk nya. Dan Dik harap seseorang disana membaca peringatan Dik di atas, sekali lagi jika ingin mem-bash atau mengkritik Dik [bukan ceritanya] mohon melalui PM saja. Okay, tidak usah di bahas.**

**Bagaimana readers? Dik gak pengen banyak konflik, kesannya drama banget entar. Hehe. Kita senang-senang aja ya dengan cerita nya. Dik harap gak ada yang komplain dengan FF KID ini. Sebenarnya Dik mulai merasa FF ini kelamaan END nya. Gak nemu jalan cerah juga. Berasa jalan di tempat. Tapi, mulai chapter depan ada kejutan antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Dan bagi yang membaca note ini, Dik juga berniat mengganti T to the M :3**

**Sayang nya bukan adegan ranjang full :# Cuma sesuatu yang sering menjurus ke sana #hapadeh#**

**Setuju kagak?**

**Kemaren itu Dik tiba-tiba ngidam sweeter. Jadi, harus di beli. Akhirnya dapat dan Dik senang gak ketulungan -_- **

**-Semoga penulis cerita ini lancar menjawab soal dan tentunya benar pada test TPBI siang nanti sehingga ia masuk ke peringkat 20 besar- AMIN**

**[Kayaknya Dik update kalau ada mau nya ya. Nyiahahahahaha XD]**

**[Thank's For Review] Maaf Dik gak balas review juga kali ini, soalnya mau persiapan ujian nanti. Semua review Dik baca kok. Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka ya. Kalau ada yang mau nanya-nanya juga boleh. XD**

**Important!**

**Make A Review, Please?**

**Anggap review itu hadiah buat FF abal-abal Dik.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


End file.
